Choco-surprise
by Alexise-me
Summary: Ils font partie de deux clans du crime organisé. Il est maniaque et obsédé par le contrôle. Elle est instable et incontrôlable. Ils sont la parfaite définition de l'expression : Les opposés s'attirent.
1. Chapter 1

_[Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

Cette Fic. est **classée M** à cause de quelques scènes de violence dont une qui pourrait être assez choquante mais vous serez prévenu le moment venu et vous aurez donc la possibilité de louper ce passage. Il y a un début de scène et une scène un peu lemonnée, je précise bien le 'un peu'.

Les **chapitres** seront **courts**, ce ne sont pas vraiment des chapitres, je l'ai écrite sous le principe du drabble mais je pense en mettre deux par chapitre pour ne pas vous frustrer de trop si l'histoire vous intéresse.

Les personnages sont tous humains.

_[...]  
Je ne suis pas bizarre, je suis compliquée et folle.  
[...]_

**Ooo**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur la ville de Seattle, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes à cette heure tardive. Une partie des habitants étaient plongée dans les bras de Morphée ou dans celle de leur amour, l'autre partie profitait de la soirée pour discuter, boire, danser ou draguer.

Le breaking-down était envahi de danseurs comme chaque soir de week-end. La célèbre boite de nuit ne désemplissait pas pour autant en semaine, bien que ces soirs-là étaient plus calme.

Au bar, un homme buvait un verre de whisky tout en scrutant les filles sur la piste de danse. Il en remarqua une qui se démarquait des autres.

La tenue de la jeune brune aux yeux chocolats étaient à l'opposé de ce que portaient les autres. Elle avait préféré aux minis jupes et minis shorts, un jean taille basse laissant légèrement dépasser l'élastique de son shorty noir. Elle portait un débardeur de la même couleur qui laissait ses abdos bien dessinés à la vue de tous. Ses longues boucles brunes virevoltaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se trémoussait au milieu de plusieurs mecs qui l'avaient remarquée bien avant lui. Elle souriait mais ne regardait pas l'un d'entre eux en particulier, elle semblait simplement s'amuser.

Il l'examina plus intensément et remarqua les petites fossettes qui se dessinait à chaque fois qu'elle riait franchement, ce qui lui donnait un air angélique.

Elle s'arrêta de danser quand elle eut soif, elle fit un signe de la main aux danseurs avant de se retourner et d'aller droit vers le bar. Au grand bonheur de l'homme, elle s'installa sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Le barman s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois te servir, jolie déesse ? _Lui demanda-t-il un peu dragueur._

« un cocktail.

« On a plusieurs cocktails, tu sais. _L'incita-t-il à préciser._

« Peu importe, tant qu'il y a de la fraise dedans.

Il lui concocta son cocktail et lui servit un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge.

« Bonsoir. _Fit l'homme une fois que le barman fut occupé à servir d'autres clients._

La jeune fille détailla l'homme, il était brun, grand et musclé, ses yeux sombres se voulaient charmeurs et elle fit semblant de l'être. Elle but une gorgée, laissa le cocktail alcoolisé descendre dans sa gorge et se tourna vers la piste de danse qu'elle se forçait à admirer.

Pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, l'homme versa discrètement quelques gouttes d'un produit qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas adressé la parole. _Lui fit-il remarquer après avoir ranger le produit._

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et but quelques gorgées de son verre.

« Bonsoir, bel étranger. _Le salua-t-elle._

« Est-ce que ce joli corps a un nom ?

« Anna. _Mentit-elle._

Elle but le reste de son verre d'un seul trait et commença déjà à ressentir les effets du produit.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? _S'inquiéta-t-il faussement._

« Je crois que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. _Dit-elle évasive._

« Je vais vous ramener chez vous. _Déclara-t-il en déposant quelques billets sur le comptoir._ Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez sur un pervers qui pourrait profiter de la situation.

Elle lui sourit et commença à se lever mais elle vacilla. L'homme la rattrapa et plaça son bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est gentil de votre part, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. _Dit-elle distraitement._

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ne m'amusais pas tellement, de toute façon.

En sortant du bar, il la fit monter sur le siège arrière de son véhicule, siège sur lequel elle s'affala. Il se mit au volant et démarra la voiture.

**Ooo**

J'aimerais bien avoir vos hypothèses sur l'identité de l'homme et de cette ''Anna'' mais vous en saurez un peu plus dans la prochaine partie que voici :

**Ooo**

À l'intérieur du New-moon, les clients commencèrent à s'impatienter. Pour le commun des habitants, le New-moon n'était qu'un simple bar réservé aux plus de 21 ans proposant des strip-teases mais pour les plus aguerris, il proposait également des prestations plus sexuelles.

Ça faisait vingt minutes que les clients attendaient le début du spectacle mais rien n'indiquait qu'il commencerait bientôt. Certains commencèrent à râler dans leur barbe.

La salle était remplie de table autour desquelles s'impatientaient les clients, il y avait la scène où le spectacle devrait avoir lieu. Sur cette scène, il y avait deux barres de pole-dance éloignées de quelques mètres. Devant la scène se trouvait le bar où les serveuses en tenue très légères faisaient des allers-retours pour servir les clients.

Près de l'entrée, à l'opposé de la scène, se trouvait Félix qui était là en surveillance, il discutait avec Edward Cullen de tout et de rien mais surtout des dernières affaires entre le chef de Félix et le père d'Edward.

Edward Cullen était le fils de l'un des hommes les plus affluents du milieu criminel de l'état de Washington. Il avait un frère, plus âgé, Emmett, mais il savait qu'un jour ce serait lui qui hériterait des commandes de l'entreprise familiale, comme il aimait l'appeler.

« Y a-t-il de nouvelles filles ? _Demanda Edward à Félix._

« Ouais, j'en ai ramenée une hier soir, Anna. Une vrai bombe. Elle chauffait tous les mecs au Breacking-down. C'est une sacré allumeuse ! _Rit Félix._

« Quand est-ce qu'Aro la met en route ?

Ce n'était pas qu'Edward aimait l'idée des prestations plus poussées mais il aimait, de temps à autre, profiter du spectacle de strip-tease bien que cela lui arrivait rarement car au final, c'était toujours un peu la même chose.

Les clients commencèrent à protester plus bruyamment à présent.

« Pas avant une semaine ou deux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va falloir la dresser comme il faut, celle-là.

Edward réprima une grimace, il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec l'idée de forcer les filles à se prostituer et il savait qu'Aro n'hésitait pas à utiliser la violence et la drogue afin d'arriver à rendre ses filles dociles.

D'un coup, les protestations cessèrent, Edward jeta un œil et vit une jeune fille courir à travers la salle, suivi de deux hommes d'Aro. Elle était habillée d'une mini jupe blanche qui dévoilait ses fesses à chaque pas de course qu'elle faisait et d'un petit haut qui ne cachait pas grand chose de ses seins, ce petit bout de tissus était noué entre ceux-ci.

Edward et Félix admirèrent le spectacle.

« Anna, je présume ? _S'enquit Edward._

Félix acquiesça.

« Viens par ici, toi. _Cria l'un des hommes qui la poursuivaient._

Les protestations reprirent une fois la surprise passée, la jeune fille ralentit pour regarder les clients et regarda la scène et sans que personne ne put le prévoir, elle grimpa sur celle-ci, échappant de peu à la poigne de l'un des hommes. Elle se plaça près de la barre de pole-dance la plus à gauche. Elle souriait aux clients, amusée, avant d'entamer une danse autour de la barre en rythme avec la musique qui ne se prêtait pas vraiment à l'exercice du strip-tease. Les deux hommes étaient restés devant la scène et ne savaient pas s'ils devaient intervenir maintenant ou attendre la fin.

Edward l'admirait danser et faire des acrobaties presque incroyables sur la barre. Elle reculait de quelques mètres , courut vers la barre, sauta et s'agrippa à celle-ci avec ses cuisses de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve la tête en bas, les jambes croisées derrière la barre. _Cette fille est incroyable, vraiment surprenante._ Se dit Edward.

Elle se redressa avec un regard très suggestif en direction des clients et laissa ses cuisses glissées pour être à nouveau debout en continuant à se trémousser. Les clients lui hurlèrent de se déshabiller et la jeune fille se figea un instant, elle tira un peu sur son haut pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessous mais il n'y avait rien, elle fit la même chose avec sa jupe et y découvrit un string blanc, un peu transparent. Elle rougit, fixa les clients, leur sourit en haussant les épaules et reprit sa course folle pour échapper aux hommes, qui, surpris, mirent un temps avant de se lancer à nouveau à ses trousses. Elle se dirigeait droit vers la sortie et Félix se plaça devant elle et essaya de l'attraper mais elle lui fit une prise et lui cogna la tête fortement contre le mur, ce qui ne l'assomma pas mais il restait un peu dans les vappes.

Les deux hommes se rapprochaient, Edward lui tendit la main.

« Viens ! _Lui ordonna-t-il._

Elle prit sa main et courrait avec lui jusqu'à l'arrière de sa voiture qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« En route, vite ! _Exigea Edward au chauffeur._

Celui-ci s'exécuta et s'engagea dans la circulation. La jeune fille haletait après sa course, la danse ne l'ayant pas ménagée non plus.

« Et bien, Anna, tu es surprenante ! _S'exclama Edward._

La jeune fille le regardait un instant, les yeux malicieux.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Anna. _L'informa-t-elle, le plus naturellement du monde._

Il rit.

« Vraiment surprenante... Et comment dois-je t'appeler ?

Elle le contempla semblant chercher si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de reconnaître que cet homme aux cheveux châtains foncés était un homme très séduisant. Elle faillit se perdre dans ses yeux verts intenses.

« Alors ?

« Sara, je m'appelle Sara. _Mentit-elle, encore. _Et toi ?

Il lui sourit.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. Quelle est ton adresse ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

Elle lui donna l'adresse et tout deux gardèrent le silence un instant. Alors que la voiture était arrêtée à un feu rouge, la jeune fille ouvrit rapidement la portière avant de se glisser à l'extérieur. Edward n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper et somma le chauffeur de l'attendre, il sortit à son tour. Il la vit entrer dans un bar, plus haut dans la rue.

Elle était consciente que sa tenue était indécente et le barman ne semblait pas ravi qu'elle soit ici. Il contourna le bar et se plaça devant elle mais fut vite inquiet en voyant la mine apeurée de la jeune femme.

« Monsieur, aidez-moi, j'vous en prie ! Y... y … y a un pervers qui m'a enlevée et... il m'a habillée comme ça ! S'il vous plaît, il va bientôt arriver.

Le barman vit qu'elle était au bord de la panique et lui indiqua les escaliers pour qu'elle se mette à l'abri. Edward entra à ce moment là et le barman, aidé de quelques clients l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. L'un des clients étaient déjà en ligne avec la police.

« Qu'est-ce que..._ commença celui-ci._

« Dégagez de mon bar, sale connard de pervers ! On a appelé la police. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à remettre les pieds par ici ! Vous aurez à faire à moi, ça je vous le garantie.

Edward secoua la tête incrédule puis se mit à rire avant de disparaître. Le barman n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment pouvait-il exister des ordures tel que lui. Il monta à l'étage pour rassurer la jeune fille mais ne la trouva nul part. L'une des fenêtres était ouverte, elle avait dû s'enfuir par là. _Pauvre petite. _La plaignit-il.

**Ooo**

**se ronge les ongles en attendant vos avis**

Je compte poster tous les deux ou trois jours... (deux ou trois? **réfléchit**)

Pour les lectrices (& lecteurs ?) qui ont lu et aimé Perception et/ou Âme de félin, sachez que le tome 5 du premier et le tome 2 du second sont en cours d'écriture ainsi que d'autres histoires que je vous réserve...


	2. Chapter 2

Woaw, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part **merci, merci, merci **pour toutes vos review. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, alors **merci beaucoup**. **Un grand merci** à ceux/celles qui m'ont ajoutées (moi et/ou mon histoire) en favori/alerte, également.

**Twilight0507 :** Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont aussi (et les suivant etc... ^^)

**Sandry :** J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Et oui, mes personnages sont assez déjantés (surtout Bella qui maîtrise parfaitement le sujet)

**Jazz :** Merci pour ton message et tes encouragements ^^ Je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise tout autant.

**Nodame608 :** Mon résumé a bien fait son boulot, il est court mais je ne voulais pas trop en dévoilé alors... tant mieux qu'il t'aie fait venir par là. En espérant que la suite t'intéresse toujours autant.

**Ooo**

Anna, à moins que ce ne soit Sara, rentra chez son petit-ami. Elle était partie dans son appartement pour se changer au cas où Jacob ne serait pas endormi quand elle rentrerait. Elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer pourquoi elle était en si petite tenue. Elle se déshabilla dans le salon, laissant ses habits là où ils tombaient et le rejoignit dans son lit. Il dormait déjà et il ne se réveilla pas quand elle se blottit contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se retrouvait seule dans le lit. Elle se leva, enfila une chemise de Jake dont elle fit seulement quelques boutons avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Salut Bella, tu es rentrée tard, hier soir. _Lui dit Jake avant de l'embrasser chastement._

Jake avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns et le teint hâlé grâce à ses origines indiennes.

« Je suis sortie avec des copines. _Lui mentit-elle._

« Il faudra que tu me les présentes, un jour. Au fait, c'est toi qui dérègle la pomme de douche à chaque fois ?

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est assez chiant, l'eau ne coule pas assez fort, ce serait bien que tu la re-règle ensuite.

Elle lui sourit comme simple excuse.

« Bon, je vais au boulot.

« Prends bien soin de tes patients.

« Euh... ouais. _Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser._ Il y a une surprise pour toi dans la cuisine.

Jake prit ses clés de voiture et sortit de l'appartement. Bella le pensait psychologue parce qu'un jour qu'elle lui avait demandé son métier, il lui avait dit qu'il consistait principalement à faire parler les gens, elle avait compris qu'il était psychologue et il n'avait pas osé contredire. Sa dernière relation s'était carrément stoppée quand Lauren avait appris qu'il était flic et il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur.

Jacob pensait que Bella passait d'un petit boulot à un autre mais ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne voulait pas trop la questionner la dessus parce qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise avec ses petits boulots qu'elle trouvait ingrats. Elle devait parfois faire le ménage chez des particuliers ou dans les entreprises mais jamais il ne l'avait jugée par rapport à ça.

Bella, qui était le diminutif d'Isabella, son véritable prénom, récupéra son choco-surprise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et prit son petit-déjeuner seule, dans le salon de Jake Elle aimait toujours ses céréales d'enfants et avait essuyé plusieurs moqueries de la part de Jacob à ce sujet. Elle trouva une petite voiture dans la coquille du choco-surprise. Une fois son bol finit, elle le plaça dans l'évier, elle ne faisait jamais la vaisselle mais heureusement, Jacob ne disait rien à propos de ça. Elle fila dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et dérégla la pomme de douche comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se plaça sous le faible jet de la douche et resta un moment avant d'être totalement trempée et de pouvoir se shampouiner.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Son portable vibra, elle lut le message une fois apprêtée.

Propose heure de ménage, horaire à votre convenance. Êtes-vous disponible durant les cinq prochains jours ?

Bella répondit aussitôt :

Disponible, quelles sont les modalités ?

Elle reçut une photo d'un homme gras et un peu chauve dont le teint laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un Indien. Sous cette photo était indiqué ceci :

Harry Clearwater, en déplacement sur Seattle jusque samedi prochain. Si vous acceptez, la moitié de la somme vous sera reversez dans l'immédiat sur le compte habituel sauf modification de votre part.

J'accepte.

Elle appuya sur envoyer et retourna dans la salle de bain pour essayer de régler la pomme de douche correctement, comme Jacob le lui avait demandé. Elle se demandai ce qu'elle lui dirait si c'était elle qui se retrouvait dans son divan. Bien sûr, puisqu'il était psychologue, elle se doutait qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment normale. Aucune fille normale n'aurait peur de perdre sa virginité. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais elle savait que c'était douloureux, la première fois mais elle n'avait jamais osé l'expliquer à son petit-ami.

**Ooo**

Je pense que vous voyez à peu près ce qu'est un Choco-surprise ?

Un petit chapitre qui vous a expliqué un peu un bout du quotidien ~normal~ de Bella ainsi que quelques petits indices sur sa façon d'être... ne me jetez pas de tomate à cause de Jacob, je trouve ça tellement drôle qu'ils sortent ensemble alors qu'ils ne savent pas ce que l'autre fait...

C'est parti pour le second chapitre :

**Ooo**

Le supermarché était quasiment vide à cette heure-ci de la journée. Harry Clearwater profitait de son mercredi après-midi de libre pour faire ses courses. Il vagabondait distraitement entre les rayons, il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire ses propres courses, d'habitude, c'était Sue qui s'occupait de ça mais elle ne l'avait pas suivi pour le déplacement.

Il l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle n'avait à peine que 14 ans, lui en avait 30 à cette époque. Elle venait de perdre ses parents et n'avait rien pour vivre, il lui avait proposé de l'héberger, la nourrir et la vêtir en échange de quelques tâches ménagères. Elle fut vite rattrapée par la réalité quand elle découvrit que son sauveur n'était qu'un malfrat qui se servait d'elle comme esclave. Elle faisait le ménage, le repassage, la cuisine et la lessive, l'hébergement qu'il lui avait promis n'était en fait qu'un placard, ses vêtements ne se composaient que de trois robes trop courtes pour qu'elle puisse se baisser sans dévoiler ses fesses, pas de sous-vêtements ni de chaussures. Elle devait préparer des plats élaborés à Harry mais elle, elle ne se nourrissait que de boite de conserve qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de réchauffer sauf quand il le lui autorisait. Elle n'avait bien sûr aucun droit, encore moins celui de sortir de la maison. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais osé vu les robes qu'elle portait. Quand elle eut 21 ans, il l'épousa et là, sa vie commença à devenir meilleure. Elle avait le droit de s'acheter tous les vêtements et sous-vêtements qu'elle désirait et se nourrissait aussi bien que son époux. Cependant, pour une vie meilleure elle devait faire des sacrifices, elle devait effectuer son devoir conjugal sous peine de retourner dans le placard. Il lui donna deux enfants, Leah d'abord et Seth trois ans plus tard. Elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout et ils furent la seule bonne chose que cette homme lui avait apporté. Pour ses enfants, elle fit semblant d'aimer leur père mais contrairement à Seth, Leah n'était pas dupe.

Alors qu'Harry hésitait entre toutes ses boites de conserve, on lui rentra dedans. Il fixa surpris la jeune fille blonde aux yeux d'un profond marron qui clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de lui offrir un sourire radieux. Elle lâcha son panier rouge en plastique et sautillait sur ses pieds joints, il se demandait ce qui lui prenait.

« Vous êtes... _s'extasia-t-elle_. Vous êtes cet acteur, là !

Il écarquilla les yeux et fut gêné un instant. Il vit la déception recouvrir le visage de la jeune femme.

« Oh, désolée. _S'excusa-t-elle._ Je vous ai pris pour cet acteur qui joue dans une série télé. Ce n'est qu'un second rôle sur quelques épisodes mais assez pour que je fantasme sur lui.

L'égo d'Harry s'en trouva regonflé d'un coup.

« Pardon, désolée ! _Fit-elle en plaçant sa main gauche cachée dans un gant devant sa bouche._ Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû vous dire ça, vous allez me prendre pour une hystérique.

« Mais non, pas du tout. _La rassura-t-il._ Je m'appelle Harry.

« Carla. _Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la main pour de vrais présentations._

Il prit sa main avec un sourire heureux.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez le temps mais on pourrait boire un café et parler de nos acteurs préférés. _Lui proposa-t-elle enthousiaste._

« Oui, bien sûr... _commença Harry_.

Il ne put finir sa phrase sentant une douleur le comprimer au niveau de la poitrine. La jeune fille s'inquiéta sur le champ en le voyant grimacer de douleur.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

« Appe...

Harry s'écroula au sol avant de pouvoir lui dire d'appeler une ambulance.

« Oh mon dieu ! _Hurla-t-elle._ Appelez une ambulance, vite !

Elle retira ses gants qu'elle posa près d'elle avant d'entamer un massage cardiaque mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Quelques membres du personnel arrivèrent très vite et prirent le relais de la jeune femme qui venait de voir un homme mourir.

« Faites qu'il soit pas mort, faites qu'il soit pas mort, faites qu'il soit pas mort. _Répéta-t-elle comme une prière._

Un homme de la sécurité la fit reculer. Elle récupéra ses gants laissés par terre et les fourra dans son sac à bandoulière.

« Mademoiselle, ne restez pas là, _lui dit-il doucement_, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Laissez votre panier, on s'occupera de ça plus tard.

Elle acquiesça et s'en alla chancelante, jetant des coups d'œil en arrière de temps en temps pour voir si Harry allait se relever mais il ne se releva jamais.

**Ooo**

Je ne sais pas vous mais je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal qu'Harry soit mort. Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas dupe, vous savez qui est cette Carla, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve un Edward énervé ^^

Comment ça vous êtes impatientes ?

Je vous remercie encore pour vos review, je ne vous ai même pas encore proposé de sacrifier des Choco-BN en votre honneur en échange. (très adapté à l'histoire, les sacrifices de Choco-BN, je trouve)


	3. Chapter 3

Meci encore pour vos reviews.

**Twilight 0507 :** Et bien la voici, la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Flopy69 :** Merci et bonne journée à toi aussi. J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien que le début.

**Sandry :** Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... et c'est sûr, un psy aurait du boulot avec elle... o_O tes enfants vont finir par te soupçonner...

**Jazz :** Salut ! J'espère que tu ne les as pas fait trop souffrir... merci encore, Bizz et bonne lecture.

**Ooo**

« Vous êtes viré !

« Mais, jé né comprends pas mosieur. J'ai tout bien nettoyé comme vous m'avez dit.

Edward était furax, plus jamais il n'allait écouter son frère. Il prit son porte-monnaie et balança des billets à sa récente ex femme de ménage. Elle ramassa les billets et n'osa plus protester en voyant qu'il avait payé le triple de ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir pour ces deux heures de ménages. Elle quitta le duplex sans plus de cérémonie.

Edward rentrait à peine chez lui après s'être disputé avec son père à propos de la fille du New-moon et cette Maria l'avait énervé deux fois plus. Emmett lui avait conseillé de prendre une femme de ménage vu son côté ''obsessionnel de la propreté''. Il lui avait proposé Maria, une jeune Mexicaine sans papier. Le côté sans papier était important au cas où elle serait tombé sur quelque-chose de compromettant, elle ne pourrait, ainsi, pas le dénoncer.

C'était une véritable catastrophe, elle avait tout bouger de place et Edward ne le supportait pas, il avait ce besoin de tout contrôler et il trouvait qu'en ce moment, il n'avait plus le contrôle sur un peu trop de chose. D'abord cette Sara ou Anna, peu importe le nom qu'elle portait, s'était enfuie alors qu'il avait pris des risques en la sauvant, elle lui avait filé une fausse adresse - à moins que le couple de retraité soit ses grands-parents mais ils ne connaissaient aucune Anna ni aucune Sara. La description de la jeune fille ne leur rappelèrent rien non plus.

Carlisle Cullen, son père l'avait durement réprimandé au sujet de ses derniers agissements. Ne pas retrouver la demoiselle l'avait rendu fou, il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'elle ne parlerait pas mais elle était partie avant qu'il n'ait pu la menacer de quoique ce soit.

Il se mit à tout replacer correctement et à laver son duplex de fond en comble, ce qui était ridicule puisque la femme de ménage l'avait déjà fait. Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte alors qu'il n'était rendu qu'à la moitié de la cuisine. Il grogna et continua à frotter le sol. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, ça l'exaspéra au plus au point mais frotta toujours. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dernier coup de sonnette le mit dans une rage folle. Il jeta le balai au sol et traversa le salon furieusement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Aro se trouvait là nullement surprit par les yeux remplis de haine qu'arborait Edward.

« Bonsoir, Edward. _Fit celui-ci._

Edward hocha simplement la tête et le fit entrer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces d'Aro pour l'instant et préférait ne rien dire plutôt qu'aggraver son cas, non pas qu'il ait peur de ce brun quarantenaire à l'allure fétiche.

« Je te connais et je sais que tu n'as pas voulu nuire à mon commerce mais aider cette petite n'était pas judicieux. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé trop rayonnante pour que tu la détruises. _Cracha-t-il._

« Elle t'a plu ? _S'enquit Aro._

Edward soupira, il trouvait cette fille surprenante, il se rappelait de ses yeux amusés quand elle avait décidé d'offrir une danse aux clients de la boite alors qu'elle était pourchassée par ses kidnappeurs. Ses joues rougies après qu'elle ait regardé sous sa jupe et son sourire désolé envers le public avant de se remettre à courir. Mais il se rappelait qu'elle était une menteuse et n'avait pas hésité à le faire passer pour un putain de pervers après qu'il l'ait aidée.

« C'est une putain de salope !

Aro lui sourit.

« Ton père t'as dit pour Caïus ?

« Non, il ne m'a pas parlé de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

« Il est mort.

« Quoi ? _Fit Edward surpris._

« Il a été tué le même matin, très tôt, avec sa propre arme.

Le cerveau d'Edward fut en ébullition quand il essayait de voir si quelque-chose avait cloché.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est elle ? _Lui demanda finalement Edward._

Il doutait fortement qu'elle soit capable de faire une chose pareille mais après tout, elle avait presque mis Félix KO.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit elle, Démétri était à sa porte. On pense que c'est un règlement de compte avec l'un des clans adverses.

Edward hocha la tête.

« En attendant, répare ta connerie et retrouve-moi cette fille, il ne faut pas qu'elle parle, soit tu la tues, soit tu me la ramènes.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Le commissariat de Seattle était en alerte, l'hôpital venait d'appeler pour leur indiquer qu'Harry Clearwater venait de mourir de façon soudaine et inexpliquée. D'après le médecin légiste de l'hôpital, ce serait une crise cardiaque, il décelait une quantité supérieure à la normale de potassium mais il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'injection. Soit il mangeait beaucoup d'aliments riches en potassium – vraiment beaucoup – soit on le lui avait ajouté à l'un de ses derniers repas.

Jacob pensa immédiatement à la femme de la victime – si meurtre, il y avait eu – il connaissait ce qu'il avait infligé à Sue, elle avait très bien pu vouloir l'arrêter une fois pour toute. Harry était ami avec Billy, le père de Jacob, aussi Jake l'appela pour le prévenir.

Billy Black était le chef du clan des Quileutes, basé non loin de Forks à quatre heures de Seattle, clan dont faisait partie Harry. Malgré un père baigné jusqu'aux os dans la criminalité, Jacob avait toujours été un homme droit et juste, il n'avait jamais voulu suivre les traces de son père. Il était parti à l'autre bout du continent où il s'était évertué à apprendre à devenir un bon flic. Il avait d'abord bossé à New-York pendant plusieurs années, content d'être loin de toutes les histoires de son père. À l'âge de 25 ans, on lui proposa une mutation à Seattle avec une promotion en prime, il avait hésité longtemps entre rester dans le confort comme simple officier de police où retourner dans les histoires de son père et autres en étant inspecteur.

Il s'était finalement décidé pour Seattle où il ne fut pas accueillis comme il l'espérait. Il se doutait que ça allait lui être difficile de faire ses preuves quand son père était l'un des chefs de clans qui sévissaient dans le coin. Il avait finalement réussi à prouver qu'il n'était pas un pourri et avait rencontré Lauren. Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps à cause de son travail.

Il avait rencontré Bella plusieurs mois après ça, la jolie brune, qu'il pensait toujours trop jeune pour lui, lui avait apporté une fraîcheur nouvelle. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à ses charmes, il avait 29 ans, elle n'en avait que 20. ce n'était pas vraiment légal mais ce n'était pas pire que si elle avait moins de 18 ans. Seul Tyler, son coéquipier et ami, était au courant de sa liaison avec Bella.

« Black. _Entendit-il au combiné._

« Billy, c'est Jacob.

Jake ne l'appelait plus papa depuis qu'il savait dans quoi trempait son père, ce qui remontait à ses 15 ans.

« Est-ce que c'est le flic ou le fils qui me parle ? _Lança Billy, amer._

« Le fils... qui vient de la part du flic. _S'amusa Jacob._ Juste un truc à t'annoncer mais tu es peut-être déjà au courant.

« Dis-moi.

« Harry est mort d'une crise cardiaque, trop de potassium dans le sang mais pas à cause d'une injection.

Jake avait faillit dire ''grâce à une injection'' la nouvelle étant plutôt bonne pour lui, il détestait vraiment ce type.

Billy mit du temps avant de répondre, il n'était visiblement pas au courant.

« C'est arrivé quand ? _Demanda-t-il finalement._

« Hier après-midi, sais-tu depuis combien de temps il est à Seattle ?

« Ah ! Le flic est revenu. _Maugréa-t-il. _Depuis dimanche, peut-être samedi, je vais l'annoncer à Sue.

« Elle n'est pas à Seattle ? _S'enquit Jacob._

« Non, elle est restée avec Seth ici.

« Ok, salut. _Fit Jacob en raccrochant._

Il regardait les vidéos du supermarché qu'il avait exigé un peu avant. Le début de ses courses étaient normal et ennuyeux. Jacob devait jongler entre plusieurs cassettes parce qu'Harry changeait souvent de rayon sans vraiment s'y arrêter.

La scène avec la jeune blonde arriva et il fut contrarié de ne pas avoir le son. Harry s'écroula par terre et la jeune fille tentait de le réanimer. Il fit venir un collègue qui savait lire sur les lèvres et lui demanda de traduire ce que la jeune fille disait.

« Ok. _Fit J'acob à la fin de la traduction._ Elle semble clean.

Il se dit que la mort de Clearwater avait peut-être un lien avec la mort de Volturi, il allait creuser en ce sens mais il n'y avait pas de preuve tangible qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre.

Quand Jake rentra à la maison, Bella préparait une sorte de dîner.

« Salut ma belle. _Lui dit-il et l'embrassa dans le cou._

« Salut beau brun. _Roucoula-t-elle en touillant sa mixture rouge._ Ça a été le boulot ?

« Pas terrible.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, ce doit être lassant d'écouter les gens piailler et se lamenter sur leur vie. Tu pourrais faire tellement plus amusant.

Ils avaient tout le temps cette conversation, il ne savait pas ce qu'entendait Bella par plus amusant mais parfois, il aimerait que son boulot ne consiste qu'à écouter les gens se lamenter plutôt qu'à résoudre des crimes.

« Je vais chez papa ce week-end. _Dit-elle finalement._

« Je ne connais toujours pas ta famille. Je ne sais même pas si tu as des frères et sœurs.

« Tu ne m'as pas présentée à ta famille non plus, monsieur Black. _Lui signala-t-elle._

« C'est vrai mais moi je suis en froid avec eux, toi tu vas souvent chez ton père, parfois t'y reste des semaines sans que je ne te vois.

Elle lui sourit.

« Tu n'auras qu'à passer samedi après-midi, je te note l'adresse.

Elle nota l'adresse de son père sur un post-it.

« Et j'ai un frère. _Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement._

« Je me demande ce que ton père va me dire quand il saura l'âge que j'ai.

« Ton âge n'est pas écrit sur ton front, Jake. Il ne remarquera peut-être pas que tu es presque sénile. _Se moqua-t-elle._

« Attends que je t'attrapes. _Lança-t-il tandis qu'elle courrait dans tout l'appart pour lui échapper._

Il la rattrapa facilement et lui fit des milliers de petits bisous partout où il pouvait pendant qu'elle essayait de le repousser en lui disant d'arrêter.

**Ooo**

Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'il y a dans le prochain épisode, vous seriez trop pressés et vous ne pourriez pas attendre.

Ai-je besoin de sacrifier un Choco-BN pour avoir vos avis ? Je suis sûre que non mais je vais quand même le faire ^^

Pour les anonymes, vous pouvez être prévenus de la publication de la suite sur facebook : Alex Iseme ou (nouveau) sur Twitter en followant Alexisefic

(sinon, les liens sont sur mon profil)


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci encore pour vos review, **les Choco-BN ont été très fier d'avoir été sacrifiés en votre honneur.

**Sandry : **Mais ça leur a fait tellement plaisir... on ne peut pas les plaindre. Les Choco-BN adorent être sacrifiés et en plus, ils se reproduisent très vite alors on a encore le temps. Et bien j'ai bien envie de répondre à tes questions mais ces deux épisodes vont le faire pour moi ^^

**Twilight 0507 :** Et bien j'espère que tes espérances seront récompensées... mais je te laisse quand même la surprise.

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review, et je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise. Et oui, mes publications sont régulières (comme tu peux le voir à présent) tous les deux jours, précisément...

**Jazz :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Et bien on va dire qu'il y a une raison précise pour le fait qu'elle ne sache pas que Jacob est flic (parce que oui, normalement, elle aurait dû ''enquêter'' mais il y a un détail qui a fait qu'elle a cru que ce n'était pas nécessaire... J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bizz.

**Flopy69 :** Bella est brune à la base et elle sait se métamorphoser donc non, il n'a pas pu la reconnaître. Et pour le reste de tes questions, tout comme Twilight, je te laisse le découvrir dans ces deux prochains épisodes (mais peut-être que ce sera dans l'un des suivants parce que je peux être très cruelle).

**Ooo**

Edward tapotait sur sa cuisse, particulièrement agacé. Carlisle, installé au volant soupira lui aussi agacé par le comportement de son fils.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à déléguer, tu ne peux pas avoir le contrôle sur tout.

« Je sais ça mais tu pouvais quand même me laisser conduire.

Carlisle secoua sa tête.

« Tu ferais mieux de contrôler tes cheveux ou de retrouver cette fille, Aro est furieux.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et passa sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

« Mes cheveux ont leur propre vie, ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à les contrôler. Tu vois, je n'ai pas le contrôle sur mes cheveux et je ne crise pas. Répondit-il en ignorant la fin de la phrase.

Comment retrouver une fille avec seulement un prénom qui en plus, ne devait sûrement pas le bon ?

« Pourquoi ne les coupes-tu pas ?

« Je le fais, quand ils deviennent trop longs mais je ne les veux pas comme toi.

Edward fixait les cheveux courts et blonds de Carlisle et grimaça. Edward lui ressemblait, ils avaient les mêmes yeux verts et le même nez fin. Edward avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère. Emmett avait hérité des yeux bleus de celle-ci et des cheveux noirs de leur grand-père. Parfois Edward affirmait à Emmett qu'ils n'étaient pas du même père parce qu'Emmett était du genre armoire à glace contrairement au reste de la famille. Ça faisait hurler Carlisle à chaque fois, il refusait qu'Edward insulte sa mère ainsi, même si c'était juste pour charrier son frère.

Ils arrivèrent dans le domaine de leur principal concurrent. Leur deux clans étaient les plus important de l'état de Washington, leurs activités s'étendaient même dans les états voisins. Carlisle gara le 4x4 dans le parking prévu à l'intérieur du domaine.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail séparant le grand jardin du reste du domaine, ils aperçurent Charlie parler avec son fils à l'entrée de la villa.

Carlisle et Edward contournèrent l'immense piscine qui trônait au milieu du jardin, Charlie les vit enfin et les rejoignit à mi-chemin suivi par Jasper.

Charlie était brun et portait une moustache qui lui donnait un air un peu bourru, il avait des yeux marrons foncés, son fils en revanche était tout le contraire, des yeux bleus étincelants et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond doré. Il avait laissé ses cheveux poussés jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les deux familles avaient décidé de se réunir dans le domaine des Swan au vu des derniers événements. Il y avait déjà eu deux morts dans les membres du conseil en peu de temps ce qui, bien sûr, en dehors de les arranger, les inquiétaient parce que Carlisle et Charlie faisaient parti de ce conseil, ils étaient même les mieux placés vu l'étendu de leur territoire et leur influence dans le milieu. Qui disait mieux placés disait cibles de choix. Cependant, personne jusque là n'avait osé s'en prendre à eux, parce qu'ils étaient flanqués d'hommes les plus loyaux qui existaient et avaient chacun des enfants dont il fallait se méfier.

« J'adore toujours ton domaine, quand vas-tu te décider à vendre ? _Fit Carlisle, enjoué._

« Jamais je ne te vendrais quoique ce soit. _Répliqua Charlie sur le même ton._

« Pas de nouvelle de ton côté ?

« Non, on continue de chercher.

« J'ai la vidéo sur mon portable, pour Harry et...

Edward coupa sa phrase car une ombre venait d'attirer son attention. Une personne, visiblement une fille venait de sauter sur le toit de la villa à partir d'un arbre voisin.

« Il y a une fille sur ton toit. _Déclara-t-il, finalement._

Charlie se retourna et regarda en l'air.

« Oui, c'est ma fille, Bella, ne t'en fais pas, elle aime rentrer à la maison par effraction.

Il s'avança un peu vers la villa et hurla :

« Bella, descend de ce toit tout de suite avant que je m'énerves.

Bella qui fut surprise par le hurlement de son père sursauta un peu et regarda en bas, elle fit coucou à son père et ses invités et entama un pas de plus qu'elle loupa. Elle dévala la pente du toit, Charlie fut effrayé comme tous les spectateurs mais Bella réussit à s'agripper à la gouttière, elle remonta son corps à la force de ses bras, ce qui ne lui sembla pas difficile malgré ses bras plutôt fins.

Elle remonta le toit et disparut de l'autre côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit par la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre le groupe. Edward la reconnut aussitôt, c'était la fille du New-moon.

« Je te jure que si tu remontes sur ce toit, je te jettes dans la piscine. _Gronda Charlie après sa fille._

Bella écarquilla les yeux en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, effrayée. Edward put voir à quel point Bella ressemblait à son père, Jasper devait lui, ressembler à leur mère.

« Bella, je te présente Carlisle Cullen et son fils Edward.

« Salut ! _Leur dit-elle souriante._

Quand elle posa les yeux sur Edward, son sourire s'effaça dans la seconde. Elle essayait de se faire toute petite. Edward quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

« Bon, tu me parlais d'une vidéo, Edward ?

Celui-ci lui tendit son téléphone où il avait enclenché la vidéo.

« Personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la blonde porte des gants pendant qu'elle fait ses courses, de plus, tu verras qu'elle prend le temps de les enlever, bien que rapidement, avant de faire le massage cardiaque. Si tu remarques bien, le gant de droite se trouve à l'envers mais pas l'autre. Cela dit, je lis sur les lèvres et elle n'a pas l'air d'être en train de manigancer un meurtre, elle semble vraiment paniquée et à aucun moment on ne pourrait la soupçonner. Puis, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire ça.

Charlie, qui regardait la vidéo en même temps qu'il écoutait Edward, se renfrognait de plus en plus. Edward était plutôt perspicace mais Charlie, lui, se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être que cette petite blonde était vraiment innocente ou alors elle avait rembourré ses vêtements pour paraître plus grosse, mit du fond de teint pour paraître plus bronzée et remplacé sa chevelure brune par une perruque blonde.

Il rendit le portable à son propriétaire et aussitôt qu'il n'eut plus le téléphone dans les mains, il se tourna vers Bella.

« Qu'as-tu fais comme travail dernièrement ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

« Hum. Coursier, des bijoux principalement.

« Pas de nettoyage ?

Bella baissa les yeux, trouvant le sol bien intéressant en ce moment.

« C'est pas vrai ! _Gronda Charlie en la poussant dans la piscine._

Bella cria et se débattit dans l'eau sans arrêter, complètement paniquée. Elle agitait ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens en hurlant comme elle pouvait, ses gestes provoquaient des éclaboussures et l'eau infiltrait sa bouche de temps en temps.

« Va la chercher. _Ordonna Charlie à son fils._

Jasper plongea dans l'eau et récupéra sa sœur la ramenant au bord. Bella grimpa hors de la piscine et se recroquevilla en position assise, se tenant les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine tout en tremblant de frayeur plus que de froid.

« Où est ton portable ? _Lui demanda Charlie sévèrement._

« Je l'ai laissé dan-dan m-ma ch-chambre. _Grelotta-t-elle._

Charlie lança un regard vers Jasper qui comprit et alla chercher le dit portable.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, Bella. Tu ne peux pas accepter toutes les missions qu'on te propose sans réfléchir un minimum.

« D-d-désolé. _S'excusa-t-elle._

« C'était elle, alors ? _S'enquit Carlisle qui voulait être sûr de bien comprendre._

« Ouais, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle réfléchisse beaucoup avant d'accepter. _Charlie secoua la tête, incrédule._ Je préfère largement qu'elle se contente de voler des trucs.

Jasper arriva avec le téléphone de Bella et le tendit à son père, il en avait profité pour se changer. Charlie vérifiait les derniers appels et derniers messages mais il n'y en avait aucun.

« Elle fait bien son travail, tout a été effacé. On peut juste espérer retracer le commanditaire en vérifiant sur ses comptes. Allons à l'intérieur. Jasper, occupe-toi de ta sœur.

Jasper acquiesça et prit Bella dans ses bras qui grelottait toujours. Il la ramena dans sa chambre au premier étage qui était juste après la salle de bain. Il lui ramena une grande serviette et la frotta avec.

Charlie alluma l'ordinateur du salon et invita Edward et Carlisle à s'asseoir autour de la grande table au milieu du salon.

« Un café, une bière ? _Proposa-t-il._

Carlisle accepta un café, Edward une bière. Charlie déposa la tasse et la bière devant ses invités et retourna devant l'ordi pendant qu'ils sirotaient leur boisson.

Il lança le programme sur les comptes de sa fille comme Jasper le lui avait montré et s'installa avec eux, sa bière dans la main.

« Je suis heureux d'enfin connaître ta fille. _Fit Carlisle._ Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était douée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point là. Deux meurtres quasiment à suivre sans que personne ne la soupçonne et pourtant, elle a été filmée, la seconde fois.

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait... ou pas du tout, je n'en sais rien.

« Parle-moi d'elle, je connais bien Jasper puisque nous avons déjà traité avec lui mais il me semble que je n'ai jamais croisé ta fille.

« J'évite qu'elle croise mes principaux concurrents, généralement, mais puisque nous avons un accord depuis un bout de temps et que tout se passe bien, ce n'est plus la peine de tout faire pour que vous vous évitiez.

« Je comprends, on a toujours tendance à protéger nos filles plus que nos gars. Je regrette de ne pas avoir de fille, d'ailleurs.

Charlie lui sourit.

« Crois-moi, ma fille m'apporte plus de problèmes que mon fils. Isabella est le dernier présent que sa mère m'ait faite, elle est morte peu de temps après l'accouchement. J'ai été dévasté mais j'ai tenu bon pour mes enfants et puis dans notre métier, il ne faut pas paraître faible. _Il eut un rire nerveux. _Bella est assez... spéciale, je dois le reconnaître. C'est une excellente manipulatrice, vous avez pu le constater sur la vidéo. Elle n'est pas stable psychologiquement, je ne l'ai jamais montrée à un psy mais je suppose que ce serait intéressant d'avoir un diagnostique. Pour ce qui est de Clearwater, à mon avis, son gant était imprégné d'un produit ultra-pénétrant qui a déclenché la crise cardiaque.

« Ce genre de produit existe ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Oui, dans le laboratoire de recherche, en Californie mais il est impossible de se le procurer.

« Mais Bella a pu. _Contra Carlisle._

« C'est aussi une excellente cambrioleuse. Je vous préviens juste, et je me répète, elle excelle dans la manipulation, elle n'hésite pas à le faire. Même à moi, son vieux père.

Edward se rappelait très bien d'avoir été pris pour un pervers par le barman et les clients de ce fameux bar. La veille de ce jour-là, elle avait dû faire en sorte que Félix la remarque pour qu'il l'enlève et ainsi qu'elle puisse s'approcher de Caïus. Démétri gardait la porte mais elle n'hésitait pas à grimper sur les toits, elle avait dû passer la fenêtre.

« Le coup de la piscine ? _S'enquit Carlisle, curieux._

« Bella a une peur panique de l'eau. Elle est incapable de prendre, ne serait-ce qu'un bain ou une douche si le débit de l'eau est en position normale. Elle craint les fortes pluies aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle est comme ça depuis petite.

Le programme ayant fini ses recherches, Charlie vérifia mais l'ordinateur n'avait pas pu tracer le compte du commanditaire.

**Ooo**

Il se trouve qu'Edward a de la chance, enfin... vu le cas que Bella semble être... je ne sais pas si on peut parler de chance.

**Ooo**

Après le déjeuner, Edward s'installa dans la chambre d'ami située entre celle de Jasper et celle de Bella. Il réclama de quoi nettoyer sa chambre en n'oubliant pas de rassurer Charlie sur l'état de la dite-chambre, il avait juste besoin de la nettoyer lui-même, aussi propre fusse-t-elle.

Une petite chose brune entra dans la maison sans même frapper, elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire étant toujours la bienvenue. Alice Brandon était la petite-amie de Jasper et était au courant de tout au sujet de lui et sa famille mais elle s'en fichait. Alice s'était réveillée dans un hôpital psychiatrique complètement amnésique, elle avait rencontré Jasper en s'y échappant. Jasper l'avait ramenée avec lui et lui avait promis de ne jamais l'y ramener, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis.

En sortant de sa chambre, Edward vit Bella se coiffer dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait pas fermé la porte. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, une main collée à sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de notre première rencontre. _Murmura-t-il._ Je n'ai pas décidé de ce que je te ferai pour t'être joué de moi mais crois-moi, tu t'en souviendras.

Il la relâcha et sortit de la salle de bain, il avait peu de chance d'avoir des problèmes, Charlie l'avait dit, elle était manipulatrice, il pourra toujours nier et Bella n'aurait pas gain de cause.

Bella resta un moment immobile avant de se reprendre. Elle connaissait Edward Cullen de nom, jusqu'à ce jour, et de ce qu'elle en avait entendu, il n'était pas quelqu'un de conciliant. Pour la première fois, elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas attaquée à plus fort qu'elle, sans l'avoir voulu puisqu'elle ignorait qui il était ce soir-là. Mais elle pouvait toujours compter sur son cerveau pour s'en sortir.

Elle descendit l'escalier et salua Alice qui discutait avec Carlisle. Edward et Jasper discutèrent ensemble et Charlie était occupé sur l'ordinateur. Le téléphone de Bella vibra dans son jean.

Propose heures de ménage pour un particulier, le poste à pourvoir n'est pas urgent. Êtes-vous disponible ?

Les codes étaient très clairs dans ce milieu, si toutefois on les connaissait :

Besoin d'un coursier : cambriolage/vol.

Heures de ménage : meurtre.

Pour un particulier : Discrètement.

Pour une entreprise : En public ou devant témoin (spécifique ou non)

Non-urgent : Dans le mois suivant.

Disponible, quelles sont les modalités ?

Elle reçut la photo de Carlisle Cullen avec son nom et son adresse en dessous. Ainsi que le prix largement plus important au vue de l'importance de la cible et les risques encourus.

Elle allait refuser mais Charlie lui arracha le portable des mains et blêmit en découvrant la photo. Il se précipita à l'extérieur de la villa, le portable en main et le balança au milieu de la piscine.

Il revint sous les regards interrogateurs de Carlisle et d'Edward.

« Elle a reçu un ordre de te tuer. _Déclara Charlie à Carlisle._

Edward la fixa d'un regard haineux, Bella frissonna et baissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas accepté. _Fit-elle d'une petite voix._

« Comment être sûr que ce que tu dis est vrai ? _Lui demanda Charlie._

Bella ne riposta pas sachant que ça aggraverait sa situation. Elle soupira et se dirigea dans le jardin, elle s'installa assise, les jambes croisées devant elle au bord de la piscine. Edward la rejoignit et s'installa à côté d'elle, elle ne quittait pas son portable immergé des yeux.

« Tu en rachèteras un autre. _Lui dit-il._

« j'aimais bien ce portable. _Couina-t-elle._

Edward remarqua qu'un étranger semblant perdu venait de franchir le portail du jardin. Bella le vit peu de temps après, se leva et courut vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Edward fronça les sourcils tout en regardant le couple s'enlacer et s'embrasser.

« Ton père doit être sacrément riche pour posséder un tel domaine, j'ai cru un instant que tu m'avais donné une fausse adresse. _Plaisanta Jake._

Bella se détacha de lui et Jacob aperçut Edward qui s'était relevé. Le sang de Jake ne fit qu'un tour. Edward ne connaissait pas l'inspecteur mais Jake connaissait très bien Edward. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Bella ce qu'elle foutait avec un criminel en la présence du dit criminel. Bella n'était sûrement pas au courant des magouilles de cet individu, sensible comme elle était, elle aurait paniquée. Il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.

Bella le fit entrer dans le salon et Jake crut avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Carlisle, Charlie et Jasper dans le salon. Il les connaissait tous.

« Papa, je te présente Jacob. Jacob, Charlie mon père et Carlisle, un ami à lui. Et mon frère, Jasper.

Charlie bouillait intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître, Bella avait invité un inconnu sans l'avoir prévenu et en plus en présence des Cullen.

« Et qui est ce Jacob ? _Demanda Charlie froidement._ Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

Jake voulut empêcher Bella de répondre mais elle fut plus rapide.

« Il est psychologue et c'est mon petit-ami. _Répondit-elle._

Charlie affichait la même tête qu'Edward auparavant.

« Mais tu as quel âge ? _Demanda-t-il à Jacob._ Permet-moi de te tutoyer, tu sors avec ma fille, après tout.

« J'ai 29 ans, monsieur. _Fit Jacob, nerveux._

Il sortait avec la fille d'un puissant mafieux qui n'avait que 20 ans, Jacob ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« 29 ans ?! _S'étrangla Charlie._ Et ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec une gamine ?

Bella se renfrogna.

« Mais... _Tenta Jacob avant que Charlie ne lui coupe la parole. _

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a que 17 ans ?! _Gronda-t-il._

Jacob écarquilla les yeux et fixa Bella étrangement.

« 17 ans ! Tu as 17 ans ? _S'étrangla-t-il._ Tu m'as dit 20 !

Voilà pourquoi Bella n'avait pas encore présenté son père à son petit-ami (en dehors du métier de son père) parce qu'il y avait une probabilité pour qu'ils parlent de son âge.

Jacob secouait la tête incrédule.

« Il n'y a que trois ans. _Protesta-t-elle._

« Trois ans qui peuvent me conduire en taule, tu le sais ?

« Personne ne va te dénoncer.

« 29 ans. _Grommela Charlie en soupirant._

« Je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait ton père de me dénoncer.

« Il ne va pas te dénoncer, même si tu es le fils de Billy.

Jacob blêmit à nouveau. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

« Tu es le fils de Billy Black ? _Demanda Charlie._

S'en était finit de lui, Jacob le savait, il acquiesça.

« Je croyais que tu était mort. _Songea Charlie._ Billy nous a dit il y a plusieurs années que tu avais eu un accident et que tu n'avais pas survécu.

Jacob sentit un léger soulagement l'assaillir, personne ne savait qu'il était dans les forces de l'ordre.

« C'est pour ça que tu es en froid avec ton père ? _S'enquit Bella._ Parce qu'il dit à tout le monde que tu es mort ?

Jacob secoua la tête.

« Il n'a pas aimé que je choisisses de ne pas suivre ses traces.

« Tu es le fils de Black et tu es trop vieux pour ma fille, je devrais te flanquer dehors à coups de pied au cul mais j'imagine qu'elle trouvera le moyen de te voir quand même alors... ben fais comme chez toi.

« Mais pas trop. _Précisa-t-il._

Jacob hocha la tête, soulagé de rester entier... pour le moment.

**Ooo**

Voilà pourquoi Bella n'imaginait pas que Jake puisse être de la police et qu'elle n'a pas enquêté sur lui... elle connaît le père de Jake qui fait partie de la mafia lui aussi.

Heureusement que Jacob n'est pas un agent de terrain parce que je suppose qu'il aurait été repéré dès le départ et qu'il serait en bien mauvaise posture. Et Jacob ne connaît pas le nom de famille de Bella, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.

Alors ? Sachez qu'Edward, bien que devenu sympathique devant la piscine a bien l'intention de s'en tenir à sa menace. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

**Sandry :** Oui, ils sont barges... mais on les aime comme ça ^^ Je ne sais pas si Edward dépasse Bella mais je pense qu'on peut essayer de les mettre en compétition, tous les deux, pour voir...

**Flopy69 :** Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'aie plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

**Twilight0507 :** La vengeance ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais promis, elle arrive bientôt.

**Guest :** Et bien la voici la suite^^ j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Ooo**

Jacob était finalement resté pour la nuit sous les suppliques de sa petite-amie. Ils étaient sous la couverture complètement nus et discutaient.

« Tu es la fille de Swan, j'arrive pas à y croire, comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça.

« Tu es bien le fils de Black, toi. _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

« J'ignorais que tu connaissais mon père, tu aurais pu me le dire.

Il fut soudainement heureux de ne pas avoir contredit Bella au sujet de son métier mais savoir qui était sa petite-amie et qui était son père surtout le déroutait totalement. Il était amoureux de Bella mais il ne pourrait pas rester avec elle. Il était flic et elle était fille de criminel. Il se demandait si elle suivait les traces de son père et se rappela ses petits boulots dont elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il eut peur de découvrir une vérité qu'il n'était pas près d'entendre. Il décida de ne pas lui poser la question. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait du dossier Swan.

En bon flic, il devrait profiter de sa confiance pour lui soutirer des informations qui pourraient être utile à ses collègues en charge du dossier mais comment expliquer ce merdier ? Il décida de se poser les bonnes questions plus tard.

Il prit sa bouche tendrement. Leur baiser s'intensifia et il bascula au dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle agrippa ses larges épaules. L'une des mains de Jacob se déplaça vers la poitrine de sa douce tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle caressa le torse de son amant et émit un bref gémissement quand la main de ce dernier glissa jusqu'à son intimité.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, là maintenant. _Lui murmura-t-il._

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait son accord pour aller plus loin. Il rapprocha son sexe ériger juste pour elle et quand il toucha l'extrémité de son entrée, elle émit un bref cri qui le stoppa net.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

Il se rabattit sur le côté et se plaçait sur son flanc, sa tête maintenue par sa main dont le coude était plié sur son oreiller.

« Je suis désolée. _Marmonna-t-elle._

« Il faudra un jour que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur de ça. _Lui dit-il calmement._

Il n'était pas en colère mais ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble et à vrai dire, c'était un homme, un être faible qui aimait le sexe. Il comprenait que Bella ait peur et ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer mais il se demandait si un jour, elle finirait par ne plus avoir peur. Et son âge, le vrai, lui revint en mémoire comme une claque. Il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée d'aller plus loin, au final.

Ils s'endormirent, elle, blottie contre lui.

**Ooo**

Edward avait eu du mal à s'endormir la nuit dernière, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait dans un nouvel endroit. Il s'était relevé plusieurs fois pour replacer le vase qui traînait sur la commode, il avait eu du mal à lui trouver la bonne place. Il avait entendu le petit cri de Bella de l'autre côté du mur, il s'en était demandé la raison mais c'était juste une garce donc qu'il s'en foutait.

**Ooo**

Bella se réveilla dans les bras de Jacob et en fut heureuse. D'habitude, il se levait toujours avant elle sans même la réveiller. Jacob était d'humeur à prendre une douche avec sa belle alors il le lui proposa, elle accepta.

Ils avaient enfilé des habits juste pour le court trajet et les avaient retirer aussitôt la porte fermée à clé. Jacob activa le jet de douche et Bella s'immobilisa en voyant toute l'eau qui coulait.

Il lui intima d'entrer mais elle ne bougeait pas.

« Bella, voyons, ne fait pas cette tête. _Rit-il en pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui._

« Allez, il va bien falloir que tu te laves.

Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Bella... _Soupira Jacob._

Elle était incapable de parler avec toute cette eau qui allait la noyer, il la poussa vers la douche, elle cria prit une serviette, ouvrit le verrou et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée sous le regard médusé de Jacob d'abord puis d'Edward et Carlisle ensuite. Elle avait habilement placé sa serviette autour d'elle avant que quelqu'un d'autre que Jake n'ait pu la voir, elle tenait les bords de la serviette de ses deux mains contre sa poitrine et se plaça derrière Edward, elle se servait de lui comme bouclier.

Jacob arriva peu de temps après, il avait rapidement enfilé un short en jean.

« Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Jacob qui s'approchait de sa petite-amie s'arrêta en remarquant la façon dont Edward le fixait, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés. Jacob mit ses mains en avant pour apaiser la tension palpable. Bella s'était collé contre le dos d'Edward et il pouvait la sentir trembler.

Charlie entra à ce moment là, le journal dans la main. Il regarda la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et se demandait si Bella avait furtivement changer de petit-ami en la voyant derrière Edward.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _Maugréa-t-il._

Jacob prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas, elle s'est figée devant la douche, elle a crié et elle est partie affolée, je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il devait prendre la même douche tout les deux mais tous avaient compris ce fait, ce qui ne plaisait pas au père de la demoiselle.

« La douche était allumée de façon normale ? _Demanda Charlie._

« Euh... ouais. _Répondit Jake._

« Crétin ! Elle a peur de l'eau.

« Oh. _Fit Jacob._ C'est pour ça que tu dérègle toujours le pommeau de douche.

Bella s'était détendue et s'était éloignée du dos d'Edward. Elle acquiesça. Jacob s'excusa et Bella accepta de le rejoindre à l'étage.

**Ooo**

Comme j'ai eu pas mal de review depuis le début de cette histoire... je publie les deux prochains épisodes dans la foulée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooo**

Dans la soirée, Emmett et Esmée arrivèrent chez les Swan. Esmée était la femme de Carlisle et la mère d'Emmett et d'Edward. Elle était partie avec une amie faire une croisière, Emmett l'avait accompagnée pour assurer sa sécurité. Carlisle embrassa sa femme, heureux de la retrouver après ce mois d'absence.

Edward frappa gentiment son frère à l'épaule.

« Alors, papy, ça va les rhumatismes ? _Plaisanta-t-il._

« Les croisières ne sont pas faites que pour les vieux. _Contra Emmett._ D'ailleurs, j'avais pratiquement toutes les jolies filles pour moi tout seul.

« Combien de vieux cœurs as-tu brisés, cette fois ? _Rigola Edward._

« Je n'ai pas compté et ce n'était que des jeunes femmes sexy.

« Tu comptes toujours. _Riposta Edward._

« 13._ Lâcha-t-il finalement._

« En un mois ? Et bien, tu te fais vieux. _Railla Edward._

Emmett grogna mais ne riposta pas.

« Dis-moi, c'est qui ces bombes ? _S'enquit Emmett en voyant Bella et Alice marcher dans le jardin à travers la baie vitrée._

« Celle qui a les cheveux qui pointent dans tous les sens, c'est Alice, la copine de Jasper, l'autre, c'est la fille de Charlie.

« la fille de Charlie ? Annabella ?

« Isabella. _Corrigea Edward._

Emmett souriait comme un idiot en détaillant Bella qui approchait de la villa.

« Elle n'est pas libre. _Fit Edward en lui tapant dans le dos._

Emmett détourna la tête et posa des yeux interrogateurs sur son frère.

« Jacob Black. _Précisa-t-il._

« Le fils mort de Billy ?

« Il bouge plutôt bien pour un mort. Tu le verras tout à l'heure, il est parti faire je ne sais quoi.

**Ooo**

« Jake ? _Fit Tyler en ouvrant la porte._

Il l'invita à entrer.

« Tu ne devais pas passer le week-end avec ta chérie et tes beaux-parents ? _S'enquit Tyler._

« Si. _Soupira Jake en s'affalant dans le canapé de son ami._ Je suis dans une merde pas croyable.

Tyler apporta deux bières et lui en tendit une avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? _Demanda Tyler._

« Pire !

« Tu l'as quittée ?

« Pire !

« Elle t'as quittée ?

Jake secoua la tête.

« Elle a 17 ans !

Tyler faillit s'étouffer avec la bière qu'il était en train de boire.

« Woaw ! 17 ans ? Son père a dû te tuer.

« Et c'est pas ça le pire...

« Elle est enceinte ? _Fit Tyler._

Jake secoua la tête.

« Son père...

« C'est le commissaire ? _Demanda Tyler._

« C'est Charlie Swan !

La mâchoire de Tyler était presque tombée au sol.

« Charlie Swan comme le chef du clan Swan ?

« Charlie Swan le chef du clan Swan. _Acquiesça Jacob._

« Putain, t'es dans la merde ! _S'exclama Tyler._

« Je sais... _soupira Jake._

« L'inspecteur de police qui se tape la fille de 17 ans d'un mafieux.

« Merci d'avoir aussi bien résumé la situation, Tyler, t'es un vrai pote !

Jacob ne savait plus quoi faire exactement. Il allait devoir quitter Bella et il allait devoir le faire bien, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ait envie de lui transpercer le crâne, après.

« Tu vas faire quoi ?

« Il va falloir que je la quitte, subtilement, avant qu'elle ne sache que je suis flic.

« Ah ouais, elle croit que tu es psychologue... et toi, tu croyais qu'elle enchaînait les petits boulots... et qu'elle avait 20 ans. C'est un sacré bordel, votre relation.

« Je te l'fais pas dire !

« Ou alors je profite de notre relation pour fouiner un peu mais Swan connaît mon père, je serais mort avant d'avoir le moindre début de preuve.

« Mmh-mmh. _Fit Tyler désapprobateur._ Quitte-la, tu risques ta place en plus de ta vie, elle n'a que 17 ans et tout ce que tu trouveras ne pèseras pas bien lourd si on apprend que t'as eu une relation avec elle.

Jacob soupira et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

« Je l'aime... _Souffla-t-il._

« Ça craint ! _Fit Tyler, compatissant._

**Ooo**

C'est clair que ça craint...

Vous saviez que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? Parce que celle d'Edward arrive bientôt... vous avez des théories ?


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews hier alors... pour vous remercier, je publie un jour plus tôt. D'autant que vous attendez tous la vengeance d'Edward. Mais avant, je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

**Guest :** Elle arrive, elle arrive ^^ soit patiente.

**Clia12 : **je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et la vengeance arrive...

**Jazz :** J'aime ta théorie, je pense que tu pourrais avoir une place dans le milieu ^^ merci encore pour tes encouragements et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire.

**Nina :** Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait une espérance de vie très longue s'il faisait ça... n'oublie pas qu'on parle de Bella, la tueuse à gage complètement barrée. ^^

**Sandry :** C'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à se poser plus de question...

**Flopy69 :** C'est sûr que là, il est sacrément dans la merde... Pour ce qui est de ta théorie, allons voir ça tout de suite.

Merci à vous pour les reviews, je suis contente de ne pas être obligée de vous envoyer Bella xD

**Ooo**

Bella venait d'enfiler un maillot de bain, Alice avait décidé qu'un peu de bronzage ne lui ferait pas de mal et elle s'était laissée convaincre par sa toute nouvelle amie.

Alice et Bella ne s'étaient croisées que rarement et toujours très brièvement. Alice suivait toujours Jasper dans ses déplacements et Bella était revenue d'Europe il y a seulement quelques mois. Elles n'avaient donc jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître avant ce jour.

Bella apprit qu'Alice était une passionnée de mode, à chaque fois qu'elle partait avec Jasper, elle avait toujours une journée de prévue pour parcourir les magasins. Alice promit à Bella de l'emmener faire les boutiques un jour et qu'il fallait qu'elle troque ses jeans contre de jolies robes. Bella trouvait qu'elle possédait bien assez de robe, de toute façon, elle n'en portait qu'en de rares occasions.

Elle descendit les escaliers vêtue uniquement de son bikini et portait une serviette de plage en équilibre sur son avant-bras. Alice l'attendait devant la porte, enroulée dans un paréo, elle portait un sac à dos sur son épaule. Tout le long de sa descente, Edward et Emmett n'avaient cessé de la regarder. Esmée se racla la gorge ce qui les firent tourner la tête vers le regard sévère de leur mère puis vers le sol.

Les filles disparurent en dehors du jardin.

Alors qu'elles arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, toujours à l'intérieur du domaine, Alice s'extasia.

« J'adore cet endroit !

L'herbe verte était parsemée de pâquerettes et la clairière était entourée d'arbre, les filles déposèrent leur serviette et s'y installèrent.

« Je ne viens jamais par ici. _Avoua Bella._

« Tu sais ce qu'il manque ?

« Je suppose que tu vas me le dire.

« Une écurie, on pourrait faire des balades à cheval sans même sortir de la propriété, ce serait génial !

« Tu as sans doute raison. _Concéda Bella._

Alice fouilla dans son sac et en sortit de la crème solaire, elle en mit quelques gouttes dans sa main et se plaça derrière son amie pour en étaler sur son dos.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je bronze ? _S'enquit Bella._

« Il y a bronzer et prendre des coups de soleil. Je veux que tu ressembles à une surfeuse, pas à une tomate.

Alice lui tendit le tube pour que Bella s'en mette sur tout le corps.

« Ça sent bon, c'est celui qui sent la fraise, j'adore.

« C'est de la crème solaire pour enfant, à la base. _Rigola Alice._ Jasper s'est trompé quand je lui ai demandé de m'en acheter.

Bella pouffa.

« C'est sûrement l'habitude, mon père achetait toujours cette crème pour moi quand j'étais petite.

« Vous semblez proche, Jasper et toi.

« Ouais, comme il est plus âgé, il aidait mon père pour s'occuper de moi. C'est lui qui m'emmenait à l'école et venait me chercher. Il m'a appris à me défendre et à chaque fois qu'un mec me manquait de respect, il lui cassait la gueule.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. _Lança-t-elle._ Tu vas à quel lycée ?

« J'ai déjà mon diplôme, j'avais 13 ans quand je l'ai eu, j'ai eu pas mal d'avance, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de mon frère pour me défendre.

« Belle et intelligente, le parfait mélange.

« Non, je ne suis pas... si t'as raison, je suis canon ! _Lança fièrement Bella._

Elles rigolèrent ensemble. Le téléphone d'Alice mit fin à leurs rires. Alice lut le message.

« Oh, je reviens... Jasper a une surprise pour moi, je ne peux pas attendre.

Elle se releva et disparut à travers les arbres. Bella ne voulait pas rester seule à s'ennuyer alors elle ramassa les serviettes qu'elle plia et rangea dans le sac à dos et retournait vers la villa.

Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la clairière quand elle aperçut Edward qui venait vers elle.

Edward avait décidé d'aller voir ce que faisaient les filles, il fut soudainement ravi quand il croisa Alice qui courrait dans le sens inverse. Bella se trouvait seule à présent.

Il avait réfléchi plusieurs fois à la façon dont il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se jouer de lui à nouveau. Il n'avait trouvé qu'en la voyant descendre les escaliers dans son bikini noir.

Bella éveillait chez lui des sensations sur lesquelles il n'avait le contrôle. Généralement, quand ce genre d'envies survenaient, il assouvissait son envie et n'y revenait plus. Contrairement à Emmett, Edward ne promettait rien à part du sexe, ses précédentes conquêtes ne pouvaient pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été honnête envers elle et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'accrocher à lui.

Cependant, il ne comptait pas en arriver là avec Bella, elle était la fille de Charlie. Leur accord avait été déjà assez compliqué à mettre en place alors si en plus il rajoutait l'option sexe avec sa fille, ça allait devenir explosif.

Il la vit venir vers lui et quand elle l'aperçut, il lui fit un sourire en coin mais ses yeux indiquaient à Bella qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Il la plaqua contre un arbre, elle voulut le gifler mais il attrapa sa main bien avant.

« Il me semble t'avoir promis quelque-chose. _Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

« Va te faire foutre. _Cracha-t-elle._

« Voyons Chaton, rentre tes griffes et surveille tes paroles.

Il fit descendre son nez le long de son cou en partant de son oreille, elle sentait bon la fraise. Quand il arriva à la limite entre son cou et son épaule, il lui suçota la peau qui se trouvait juste là.

Bella se demandait ce qui lui prenait, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle imaginait comme représailles. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à faire quelque-chose de plus douloureux ensuite mais au lieu de ça, il se recula et se mit à rire doucement avant de s'en aller, la laissant seule avec les arbres.

Bella mit du temps avant de se remettre en route. Elle se posait toujours des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward quand elle entra dans la villa. Si c'était ça ses vengeances, elle n'était pas du tout effrayée. Si Edward voulait lui faire regretter quoique ce soit, il avait complètement raté son coup.

**Ooo**

Qui veut faire une crasse à Edward ? Non, parce que ses vengeances, elles sont bien, non ?

**Ooo**

Jacob était de retour juste avant le dîner, il s'était décidé à rompre avec Bella dans la soirée mais ne savait toujours pas comment il allait s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour ça, surtout avec son père et son frère dans les parages, il changea finalement d'avis, préférant attendre d'être rentré chez lui pour le faire. Moins risqué.

Tout le monde était installé autour de la table et dégustait le repas qu'Esmée avait préparé.

« M'man, ces raviolis aux champignons, c'est une tuerie ! _Lança Emmett._

Tout le monde s'accordait dans ce sens. Edward lançait des coups d'œil en direction de Bella et son petit-ami et celle-ci l'ignorait superbement en se forçant à ne jamais croiser son regard.

« Jake. _Héla Edward._ Je peux t'appeler Jake ? Dis-moi, ça te fait quoi d'avoir un père qui te préfère mort ?

Jacob se crispa aussitôt mais c'est Bella qui s'emporta :

« Eddy, ferme ta gueule cinq minutes !

Edward serra son poing libre, la mâchoire crispée et son regard furieux était sur Bella. Elle n'avait pas osé ? Il détestait vraiment ce surnom affreux. Emmett éclata de rire ce qui détendit légèrement les convives, sauf Edward et Bella.

« Et bien, elle a du répondant, la petite ! _S'exclama Emmett._

« Je ne suis pas petite. _Maugréa l'intéressée, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde._

Elle était la plus jeune et n'avait pas franchement envie de l'entendre dire à tout bout de champ. Le repas s'était terminée dans le calme et tous se dirigèrent dans des coins différents de la villa.

Bella se démaquillait tranquillement dans la salle de bain quand un corps chaud se colla derrière elle. Elle regardait Jake à travers le miroir et lui sourit.

Elle passait le coton sur son visage quand elle vit une trace rouge à la naissance de son cou. Elle se figea et espéra que Jake ne verrait rien mais il venait forcément de le remarquer.

Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'Edward s'était juste contenté de lui suçoté la peau. Il avait fait une marque à un endroit visible, sa vengeance était, en fait, une bombe à retardement.

Jake, furieux la retourna et passa son doigt sur la marque en fronçant les sourcils. Il se sentait trahi et avait du mal à faire la part des choses. L'idée qu'il avait maintenant une excuse toute faite pour rompre lui traversa furtivement l'esprit mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter maintenant. Qu'elle ait menti sur son âge était une chose, qu'elle soit la fille d'un mafieux en était une autre mais le tromper... il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle fut capable d'une telle chose.

« C'est qui ? _Lui demanda-t-il._ Non, laisse-moi deviner, Edward ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il serra ses hanches de ses mains, elle s'écarta de lui et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était resté dans la salle de bain pour se calmer, il l'avait encore effrayée.

Quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, celle-ci était bloquée. Bella avait eu le temps de glisser la commode contre celle-ci. Il toqua plusieurs fois contre la porte. Elle ne dit rien, restant les fesses contre la commode.

« Bella, ouvre.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« S'il te plaît, je suis désolé, d'accord. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver mais mets-toi à ma place, un peu.

Elle soupira, il avait raison, c'était logique qu'il pense directement qu'elle l'ait trompée. Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Edward mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui ouvrir pour lui expliquer. Elle attendrait qu'il se calme.

« Ouvre.

Le portable de Jacob sonna, Bella fouilla dans le sac de Jacob et l'en sortit. Banner était inscrit sur l'écran. Jacob qui avait entendu son téléphone sonner se figea.

« Laisse sonner et ouvre-moi. _Lui dit-il plus calmement._

Au rez-de-chaussée, Edward était satisfait de la tournure des événements.

Dans la chambre, Bella décrocha le téléphone.

« Allô ? _Fit-elle._

« Bella ! _Grogna Jacob._

« Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger si tard, pouvez-vous me passer Jacob, s'il vous plaît ?

« Je suis désolée, il ne peut pas vous répondre, en ce moment.

« Bella ! Ouvre cette putain de porte !

« Vous l'avez enfermé ?

« Mais non !

« Qui êtes-vous ?

« Sa petite-amie.

« Oh, d'accord. Hem. Bien, passez-le moi, c'est important, c'est pour le boulot.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre de patient dérange son psy à cette heure-ci ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Pardon ? Avez-vous bu ? Passez-moi mon collègue, s'il vous plaît.

« Ah ! Vous êtes un collègue de Jacob ?

« Effectivement, nous travaillons dans le même commissariat, passez-le moi, s'il vous plaît.

Bella coupa la communication dans la seconde, elle était devenue très pâle subitement. Jacob n'était pas psy, Jacob était dans la police. Elle poussa la commode et ouvrit la porte, Jacob entra vivement. Quand il vit la tête de Bella, il savait... il savait qu'elle savait.

Elle referma la porte, livide.

« Tu... _Elle inspira_. Tu es dans la police.

Ce n'était pas une question, il acquiesça quand même.

« Tu m'as menti. _Fit-elle._

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, enfin, juste par omission. C'est toi qui a comprit que j'étais psy, je n'ai pas contredis, c'est tout.

Il secoua la tête et fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

« Tu n'es pas mieux. _Fit-il._

Bella réfléchissait à comment elle allait se sortir de ce pétrin. Elle sortait avec un flic qu'elle ramenait chez son père. C'était juste le truc le plus incohérent qui puisse exister. Et si elle ne l'avait pas découvert ? Elle serait celle qui aurait fait couler son propre père.

« J'allais rompre. _Fit Jacob qui comprit son trouble._ Dans la semaine, je n'ai rien sur toi ni sur ta famille ou les Cullen. Je n'ai pas enquêter sur toi ou tes petits boulots dont tu ne me parles jamais. J'ignorais qui tu étais vraiment, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très bavarde sur ta famille, tes amis ou tes boulots.

Elle allait dire quelque-chose mais il la coupa.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, je préfère croire que tu es comme moi, que tu ne suis pas les traces de ton père. Je vais y aller, si tu ne dis rien à ton père, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis.

Jacob prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre, il sursauta en voyant Edward adossé contre le mur près de la porte de la chambre. Edward semblait amusé, Jacob ne savait pas s'il avait tout entendu ou si c'était son sursaut qui l'avait amusé. Il ne demanda pas et partit sans rien dire.

Edward descendit peu de temps après, rejoignant son père qui discutait avec Charlie. Il était monté pour espionner leur conversation, il voulait savoir si Bella réussirait à s'en sortir mais ce qu'il avait entendu à la place était bien plus intéressant.

Bella les rejoignit quelques temps plus tard.

« Jacob est parti bien vite, tout va bien ? _Demanda Charlie._

Bella évitait soigneusement les yeux de son père.

« Il a rompu. _Répondit-elle, simplement._

« Oh et bien c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. _Fit Charlie, soulagé._ Les Quileutes ne sont rien de plus que de la vermine.

« J'ai ''malencontreusement'' entendu votre petite conversation. _Avoua Edward._ Tu devrais peut-être lui révélé ce que tu as appris au sujet de Jake.

Bella le fusilla du regard, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire en coin. Il voulait d'abord le dire lui-même puis il s'était dit que ce serait plus amusant que ce soit elle qui le fasse.

« Et bien, j'écoute. _S'impatienta Charlie devant le mutisme soudain de sa fille._

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieur et Charlie supposa que c'était plus grave qu'il ne pensait.

« Il est...

« Quoi ?

« Dans la police. _Souffla Bella rapidement._

Charlie crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque et gifla sa fille sans réfléchir. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour atténuer la douleur.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu les enchaînes, les conneries !

« P'pa, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. _Intervint Jasper._

« Elle aurait pu, je sais pas moi, enquêter sur lui pour vérifier ou au moins venir me le dire quand elle l'a su.

« Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le fils de Black soit dans la police. _Fit Carlisle à son tour._

« Il ne va rien faire. _Assura Bella._ Il n'a rien du tout, rien d'autre que ce qu'il pourrait apprendre par ses collègues.

« Y a plutôt intérêt, jeune fille.

Le groupe s'était dispersé à nouveau et Bella s'était affalée sur le canapé et essayait de digérer tout ce qui s'était passé. Jasper s'installa près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« T'inquiètes pas va, papa va se calmer.

Bella lui sourit.

« Je sais, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. C'est juste que d'habitude, c'est moi qui trompe mon monde.

Jasper rit.

« Tu as trouvé plus fort que toi.

« N'importe quoi. J'te signale qu'à aucun moment il m'a soupçonnée de ne pas faire dans le légal.

« Un point pour toi.

« Je déteste Cullen.

« Lequel ? _Demanda Jasper, de façon innocente._

« Tu sais très bien lequel. _Rit Bella._ C'est un enfoiré, tu devrais lui casser la gueule.

Jasper rit à nouveau.

« J't'adore ptite sœur mais désolé, pas cette fois.

**Ooo**

Voilà, voilà, tout le monde sait qui et qui et qui fait quoi... la vengeance d'Edward était plus dévastatrice que ce qu'il voulait (il voulait juste foutre la merde dans le couple ^^) qui aurait pu croire que Jake était flic ? À part nous, évidemment...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci merci pour vos reviews.

**Twilight0507 :** Il aurait pu être plus méchant s'il avait su que Jacob voulait de toute façon rompre... parce que s'il avait su, il aurait su que ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose de foutre la merde dans le couple.

**Sandry : **^^ J'étais sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous penserait à une vengeance physique... pour le coup, j'ai réussi à vous surprendre, alors. Pour Charlie, et bien, il n'allait quand même pas lui couper les doigts, c'est quand même sa fille mais il était furax.

**Flopy69 :** C'est vrai, maintenant tout le monde sait pour tout le monde... Quant aux fesses d'Edward, je pense que pour l'instant, elles devraient pouvoir s'en sortir.

**Nina :** Oh, ça arrivera... d'une façon ou d'une autre...

**Guest :** Voilà la suite :p

**Ooo**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps mais Bella tournait et se retournait dans son grand lit. Elle avait trop de questions en tête et son cerveau n'avait de cesse de monter toutes sortes de scénarios où tout le monde finissait en prison.

Elle soupira bruyamment en se rendant à l'évidence, elle n'allait pas s'endormir facilement, elle ne le faisait jamais seule ou sans une odeur familière. Elle se releva et fit ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude quand une insomnie se profilait, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de son frère pour dormir avec lui.

Edward, quant à lui, venait de se recoucher après avoir vérifié que ses affaires étaient correctement pliées à leur place. Il entendit une porte grincer.

« Bella, dégage ! _Cria Jasper de l'autre côté du mur._

La porte claqua et il entendit Bella traverser le couloir en râlant, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Bella rentra dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte également avant de se jeter dans son lit et de grogner contre son oreiller.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne réussisse à fermer l'œil. Elle voulait dormir et faire cesser toutes ces questions qui défilaient dans son esprit. Elle se releva bien décidée à mettre ses griefs contre Edward de côté contre une nuit reposante.

Arrivée devant la porte d'à côté, elle l'ouvrit doucement, Edward dormait sur le dos, le bras droit étendu sur l'oreiller libre, elle espérait ne pas le réveiller en se faufilant sous la couette, ainsi, il ne pourrait pas la repousser. Elle fit le tour du lit, rabattit le coin de la couverture et lista le pour et le contre avant de finalement se glisser en dessous.

Le poids de Bella affaissa légèrement le matelas et Edward se réveilla surpris de l'intrusion et se redressa légèrement. Quand il reconnut Bella, il se repositionna et la laissa se blottir contre lui tout en l'encerclant dans ses bras.

À nouveau, il pensa que cette petite brune était surprenante. Ils se détestaient littéralement et elle était là, dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi la laissait-il faire ?

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il sentait un poids sur pratiquement tout son corps, il avait la main posée dans le dos de Bella, entre son débardeur et son shorty. Bella était pratiquement allongée sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester au lit une fois réveillé mais il préféra la laisser dormir.

Ce fut forcément ce moment que choisit Charlie pour frapper à sa porte. Edward remonta la couverture – qui arrivait sous les fesses de Bella – comme il put sur le corps de la jeune fille et lança un « Ouais » qui ne réveilla pas la dormeuse.

Charlie entre-ouvra la porte et glissa la tête à travers l'ouverture, jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa fille endormie avant de s'adresser à Edward.

« J'ai du boulot pour toi, je t'attends en bas.

Il referma la porte aussitôt. Edward tenta de se glisser furtivement pour se libérer de Bella sans la réveiller mais échoua.

« Mmh. _Fit Bella en relevant la tête._

Il finit de se glisser hors du lit.

« Rendors-toi. _Lui murmura-t-il en glissant une mèche de cheveux qui était devant les yeux de Bella._

Bella ramena l'oreiller d'Edward contre elle et se rendormit aussitôt. Edward la regardait dormir un instant avant de se rappeler que Charlie l'attendait en bas.

Il passa d'abord à la salle de bain où il retira le peignoir qu'il avait enfilé pour le trajet, retira le boxer avec lequel il avait dormi et prit une douche rapide.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il s'attendait à des reproches de la part de Charlie ou au moins une réflexion mais il n'en fut rien.

« J'ai pu savoir qui proposait les missions à Bella.

« C'était qui, alors ? _S'enquit Edward._

« JT, il met en relation commanditaire et tueur à gage ou leur sert d'intermédiaire. Personne ne connaît son nom ni à quoi il ressemble. Il ne répond jamais aux appels et communique seulement pas sms.

« C'est un planqué, quoi.

« Ouais mais mon fils est le meilleur hacker de l'état, voici deux adresses c'est là où il reçoit et envoie le plus d'sms. _Il lui tendit un bout de papier._ Si tu pouvais le trouver et le faire parler.

« Dès qu'il recevra un sms ou en enverra un, _reprit-il_, Jasper localisera son signal et te donnera ses coordonnées.

« Au sujet de Bella...

« Je sais. _Fit simplement Charlie._ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Edward n'insista pas.

**Ooo**

La première adresse se trouvait être un immeuble rempli seulement de bureaux appartenant à USA's com', l'opérateur de téléphonie fixe et mobile, leader dans le domaine aux USA.

L'immeuble n'était composé que d'une dizaine d'étages mais bien assez pour rendre la recherche difficile. Edward allait devoir se faire employer à l'intérieur et avoir la liste des employés sous la main pour trouver le nom qui se cachait derrière les initiales de ce JT. Encore fallait-il qu'il y soit vraiment employé.

Edward décida d'aller voir à la seconde adresse, histoire de repérer les lieux.

La seconde adresse se trouvait être une propriété résidentielle. De hauts murs en brique, un portail électrique à travers lequel il ne vit aucune source de vie. Il se gara un peu plus loin et attendit qu'il y ait du mouvement dans son rétroviseur.

Son portable vibra.

JT vient d'échanger plusieurs sms, il se trouve à l'angle de cherry st. et de la 5th avenue.

Edward démarra en trombe et ce dirigea vers ce lieu. Il se gara aussi près que possible de l'endroit et sortit de sa voiture pour faire le reste à pied. Un autre sms arriva, une photo, un plan vu du ciel de l'endroit avec un point rouge. En dessous était écrit :

Dernière position de JT lors du dernier sms reçu, à 9h07.

Edward regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, 9h14. JT se trouvait peut-être encore dans ce restaurant italien d'où provenait le point sur le plan. Edward fut étonné qu'il ouvre aussi tôt mais vit sur le panneau à l'entrée qu'ils proposaient aussi des petit-déjeuners. Il entra à l'intérieur et se plaça contre une table dans un coin. Ainsi placé stratégiquement, il avait vue sur l'ensemble de la petite salle.

« Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je vous servir ?

Edward lança un bref regard vers la carte et commanda un simple cappuccino. L'accent et le teint hâlé du vendeur faisait plus penser à un brésilien qu'à un italien ce qui titilla l'esprit soupçonneux d'Edward.

Il était courant et même incontournable, dans ce milieu, d'ouvrir un commerce pour blanchir l'argent et les brésiliens étaient réputés pour ouvrir des restaurants proposant une nourriture opposée à la leur.

Edward regardaient discrètement les autres clients, il y avait un couple qui devaient bien dépasser la soixantaine près de l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui lisait son journal et à deux tables d'Edward, se trouvaient deux filles qui piaillaient plus qu'elles ne discutaient.

Il reçut nouvel sms.

JT a bougé, d'après ses derniers sms il reste en mouvement, il se dirige au nord, je te préviens dès que j'ai une adresse fixe.

Edward but son cappuccino qui était infecte, laissa la somme exacte sur la table et sortit du petit resto. Un énorme boom retentit pendant qu'il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres devant lui, heurtant une voiture.

**Ooo**

Hey, c'est pas moi qui aie posé la bombe, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir...

J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos réactions... ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Merci encore pour vos review, comme j'ai quelques jours de vacances jusqu'à vendredi, je peux poster un chapitre par jour, sauf si vous ne voulez qu'un jour sur deux, ça ne me dérange pas non plus.

**Guest :** J'espère que cette suite te plaira mais au moins, elle est vite arrivée.

**Sandry :** Alors, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est abîmé à vie et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais servir ? Parce que je suis très cruelle quand je veux... mais tu sauras ça dans ce chapitre de deux épisodes. Pour ce JT et le commanditaire et bien tu auras la réponse plus tard...

**JuliaEmmett :** Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies finalement cliquer sur mon histoire et surtout qu'elle te plaise (parce que tu as le droit de cliquer et de ne pas aimer) le chapitre est là, voyons voir si ça te plaît toujours.

**Flopy69 :** Il ne faut pas que t'oublie que Bella est complètement timbrée... donc oui, elle va dormir avec Edward comme ça... parce que son frère ne veut pas et son somnifère-flic n'est pas là. Et pour Edward et bien... on va dire qu'il profite ^^. c'est vraiment pas de bol pour l'explosion... parce que Bella va pas pouvoir dormir cette prochaine nuit... et dans un second plan, on ne sait pas comment on va le retrouver, notre Edward. (comment ça, j'ai un sens bizarre des priorités?)

**Twilight0507 :** Non, je vais pas mettre la suite... arf... tu sais bien que je mens, hein ?

**Ooo**

Bella se réveillait doucement, son genou posé sur le bas de l'oreiller qu'elle tenait contre elle. Elle mit un temps avant de reconnaître la chambre d'ami.

Après une longue douche, elle descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner, elle chercha dans tous les placards mais ne trouva pas sa boîte de céréales.

« Jazz ! _Appela-t-elle._

Jasper, qui jouait à la console avec Emmett mit le jeu en pause et entra dans la cuisine.

« Où sont les céréales ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Bonjour, p'tite sœur, oui, j'ai bien dormi, et toi ?

Bella lui fit ses yeux de chiens battus.

« Ah, ne fais pas ce regard, tu sais que je ne résiste jamais. Je crois qu'on n'a plus de céréales, tu n'as pas dû le signaler, quand tu as fini la dernière boîte, comment veux-tu que p'pa sache qu'il faut en racheter si tu ne le dis pas, y a que toi qui en mange.

Elle lui tira la langue puérilement, il rit à ce geste et retourna dans le salon pour reprendre sa partie.

Bella sortit une glace du congélateur qu'elle pensait parfaite pour un petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, les pieds sous les fesses pour regarder la partie de BeMafia qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient en train de faire. C'était une sorte de mini-jeu dans le jeu lui-même, le jeu consistait à grimper les échelons dans la Mafia de Los Angeles, pour cela, il fallait voler des voitures, cambrioler, tuer des gens, transporter armes et drogues sans se faire arrêter par les flics – comme dans la vrai vie. Le but du mini-jeu étant de tuer l'autre joueur.

Bella et Jasper y jouait parfois ensemble, elle était plus souvent tuée par son frère que l'inverse mais elle savait que dans la vrai vie, ce serait l'inverse... si toutefois, ils pouvaient ressusciter.

Quand Jasper fut tué par Emmett, Jasper tendit la manette à Bella qui tua Emmett. Jasper tua Bella, puis Emmett et encore Bella. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux perdait, il passait la manette à celui qui n'avait pas joué, Jasper jouait pratiquement à chaque partie.

Esmée arriva avec Alice, toutes deux avaient les mains prises par de multiples sacs. Esmée avait des sacs remplis de courses, ceux d'Alice étaient remplis de fringues.

« Les garçons, il y a plein de sacs dans le coffre de la voiture, si vous pouviez nous aider. _Demanda Esmée._

Ils arrêtèrent la partie et éteignirent le tout avant de se diriger à l'extérieur. Bella aida à ranger tous les produits. Lorsque tout fut ranger, Emmett frappa des mains.

« Prêt pour un combat à mort ? _Lança Emmett à Jasper._

« Tu vas avoir la raclée de ta vie !

Esmée roula des yeux avant de s'occuper du repas pour ce midi. Jasper ralluma la télé et la console avant d'en sortir le cd de BeMafia pour y engouffrer le cd de BeFighters.

« Espèce d'enfoiré de fils d...

« Emmett ! C'est quoi ce langage ? _Le réprimanda sa mère._

Jasper pouffa, Emmett le poussa à l'épaule pour le faire arrêter, ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

« Tu t'es fait rétamer par un mec qui a une tête de moins que toi ! _Railla Jasper._

« Bella ? Tu veux bien me venger ? _Lança Emmett._

Celle-ci se précipita sur la manette et choisit son personnage préféré, la petite brune qui avait deux chignons attachés par des longs rubans autour de sa tête. Elle portait une mini jupe et un mini débardeur qui montrait largement ses seins, elle espérait toujours que ça perturberait son frère.

« Tu vas morfler ! _La menaça Jasper._

« Ou peut-être que c'est toi. _Répliqua-t-elle._

La partie débuta et Bella fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois pour gagner : elle poussait Jasper en plein jeu pour l'empêcher de contrer ses attaques ou de riposter.

« T'es qu'une petite tricheuse. _Rigola Jasper._

« Pas du tout. _Fit-elle innocemment._

Elle se mit devant lui pour l'empêcher de voir l'écran et bougea en même temps à chaque fois qu'il voulait regarder. Malgré tous les efforts de Bella, son frère gagna de peu.

« J'ai jamais autant rigolé en si peu de temps. Vous deux, à BeFighters, c'est juste épique.

Emmett reprit la manette de Bella et recommença une partie contre Jasper.

Carlisle arriva la mine décomposée, Esmée, qui était venue l'embrasser le remarqua aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Emmett et Jasper arrêtèrent leur partie et allèrent à la rencontre du couple avec Bella.

« Il y a eu une explosion, au restaurant Felucci...

Jasper se figea, Edward était là-bas.

« Edward en sortait, il a été projeté contre une voiture par l'explosion.

« Oh non ! _Fit Esmée, apeurée._

« Merde ! _Lança Emmett._ Dans quel état il est ?

« Il est resté inconscient une demi-heure, il s'est violemment cogné la tête contre la voiture et ensuite contre le sol, il a des hématomes mais rien de cassé et par miracle, aucune brûlure. Je n'ai pas pu le voir, la police surveille l'entrée de sa chambre et ne laisse entrer personne.

« Ouais, ces enfoirés doivent le suspecter pour l'explosion... quelle bande d'abrutis ! _Cracha Emmett._

« Charlie fait le tour de ses contacts pour savoir le but de l'explosion, ça ne lui était sûrement pas destiné puisque personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il s'y rendrait.

« Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit JT le coupable, il y était juste avant Edward. _Intervint Jasper._

Carlisle reprit Esmée dans ses bras qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, essayant de la rassurer au maximum.

« Je veux voir mon fils. _Sanglota-t-elle._

« Je sais mais les visites sont interdites.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il a vu quelque-chose ? _Demanda Emmett._

« Et de lui demandé s'il va bien ! _Rajouta Esmée._

« Désolé, personne ne peut rentrer dans cette foutue chambre ! _Grogna Carlisle._

« Moi je peux. _Décréta Bella._

Esmée la regardait stupéfaite et pleine d'espoir, Carlisle l'interrogeait du regard.

« Ouais, si quelqu'un peut entrer là-dedans, c'est Bella. _Affirma Jasper._

**Ooo**

Bella se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs de l'hôpital, vêtue d'une robe blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'une innocente adolescente. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux bouclés en une demi-queue pour accentuer l'effet et s'était mis du crayon noir non waterproof autour des yeux mais le maquillage restait discret.

Arrivée à l'étage de traumatologie, elle s'avança vers l'accueil. Dans le couloir, elle vit deux policiers garder la porte d'une chambre et elle sut où se trouvait Edward mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse supposer.

« Bonjour. _Fit Bella d'une voix tremblotante à l'accueil._ Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de Monsieur Cullen, Edward.

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais monsieur Cullen n'a pas le droit de recevoir de visite.

L'hôtesse d'accueil vit la lèvre de Bella trembler et commença à la prendre en pitié en la voyant s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Je peux juste vous dire qu'il va bien, juste quelques hématomes, le médecin le garde juste en observation pendant 48h, au cas où.

Les larmes de Bella coulèrent comme si un barrage venait de s'effondrer, le crayon coula avec les larmes comme prévu, ce qui rajoutait un effet dramatique à la situation.

L'hôtesse lui tendit un mouchoir, Bella le prit et s'essuya les yeux avec puis se moucha avant de le jeter dans la corbeille.

« Pourquoi je peux pas le voir ? C'est pas juste ! _Pleurnicha Bella._

« Ne pleurez pas, voyons, ce n'est pas si grave.

« Si ! Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de le voir, pourquoi les médecins veulent pas que je le vois ?

« Ce ne sont pas les médecins, il est sous surveillance policière, il fait l'objet d'une enquête.

Bella tourna la tête en direction des agents de police. Maintenant que l'hôtesse d'accueil avait balancé le morceau, elle pouvait corroborer le fait qu'elle sache qu'il était derrière cette porte.

Bella se dirigea vers la dite porte d'un pas assuré, les agents, qui avaient entendu leur échange se placèrent devant elle.

« Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, vous n'avez pas le droit de le voir.

Les larmes de Bella s'intensifièrent, les agents ne savaient plus quoi faire et leur volonté d'obéir aux ordres du commissaire commençait à faiblir. Elle semblait si fragile, elle ne pouvait pas faire quoique ce soit de mal. Les deux agents se regardèrent et dans un échange muet, prirent leur décision.

« Je vais me chercher un petit café, en bas. _Dit-il à son collègue d'un air entendu._

Bella comprit que c'était gagné, celui qui allait cherché le café n'allait faire que guetter l'arrivée possible de leurs collègues et préviendrait l'autre si c'était le cas.

« Je vous en prie, comment je vais faire s'il meurt et que je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir ? _Sanglota-t-elle tandis que l'agent s'en alla vers l'ascenseur._

Il ne fallait pas flancher maintenant.

« Mais son état est stable, il ne va pas mourir. _L'agent qui restait tentait de la rassurer._

« Bon, écoutez, vous avez le droit à...

l'agent coupa sa phrase en fixant l'ascenseur, l'inspecteur venait d'en sortir et se dirigea vers eux. Bella se retourna et vit Jacob qui approchait.

« Merde. _Murmura-t-il. _

C'était exactement ce que Bella se disait.

« Je suis désolé, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. _Reprit l'agent._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _Demanda Jacob à Bella._

Bella fut surprise par le vouvoiement mais joua le jeu, c'était plutôt logique étant donné ce qu'elle était et ce qu'il était, ses collègues ne devaient pas savoir le lien qu'ils avaient eu.

« Laissez-moi le voir... s'il vous plaît.

Jacob voulut dire non pas seulement parce que c'était interdit, peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur rupture et visiblement, Bella lui avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment attendu la rupture avant de le remplacer, se rappela-t-il amèrement. Le lendemain de leur rupture, elle était déjà à pleurer pour se trouver à son chevet, ce sera non, définitivement.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce sont les règles.

Bella fut prise d'un rire nerveux ses larmes avaient cessées mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblait toujours.

« N'avez-vous donc jamais enfreint de règle ?

Elle avait pointé là où ça faisait mal. Bien sûr qu'il avait enfreint des règles, il était sorti avec une fille de 17 ans, fille de criminel. Il se demandait si on pouvait faire pire mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait, sur le moment. Sous cette question qui semblait innocente pour l'agent Varner, Jacob y vit une douce menace. Si elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle le dénoncerait, cependant, rien ne semblait présager ce scénario dans la façon dont elle le regardait. Il posa le pour et le contre, cherchant un moyen de tirer profit de cette situation à son avantage, il en trouva une.

« Veuillez nous laissez. _Dit-il à Varner._ Allez vous chercher un café.

L'agent s'en alla, laissant Bella et Jacob ensemble.

« Bien, tu veux aller le voir, très bien, je t'accordes cinq minutes.

Un sourire timide apparut sur le visage de Bella.

« Mais... en échange, quand tu auras fini, je t'emmène au poste et tu répondras à quelques questions.

« D'accord.

Il la laissa entrer se demandant pourquoi ça avait été si facile. Elle avait accepter rapidement, trop rapidement, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi une seconde.

Lorsque Bella entra dans la chambre, elle vit Edward en position semi-assise sous le drap blanc de l'hôpital. Il la regardait surpris de la voir-là, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le droit aux visites.

Elle grimpa dans le bout du lit, il croisa les jambes devant lui pour lui laisser de la place, elle se mit dans la même position.

« Tu as assassiné tous mes gardiens ? _S'enquit-il._

Elle rit.

« Non, ils sont tous en vie.

« Dommage, j'ai vraiment pas envie de moisir ici.

Bella regardait l'hématome qu'il avait au dessus de l'arcade, elle passa son doigt dessus, il grimaça à la douleur.

« Ça fait mal ? _Lui demanda-t-elle._

« J'ai vu pire.

« Carlisle m'envoie pour te demander si tu sais ou si tu as vu quelque-chose ?

« Je n'ai vu personne, cependant, je pencherais pour JT, il était là 5 minutes avant moi.

« Esmée m'envoie pour te demander si tu vas bien ?

« Je vais bien, franchement, j'ai hâte de sortir mais je crains devoir passer par la case garde à vue.

Bella lui lança un regard malicieux, il se dit que ça devait l'amuser qu'il soit arrêté. Jacob entra dans la chambre sans frapper au préalable, il s'était préparer à voir des choses qu'il n'aurait pas supporté mais au lieu de ça, il les vit l'un en face de l'autre, assis en tailleur, chacun au bout du lit.

« Les 5 minutes sont écoulées et la salle d'interrogatoire n'attend que toi.

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda Edward, à Bella._

« Le prix à payer pour te demander si tu vas bien. _Lui lança-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil._

Edward mit son visage entre ses mains, Jacob allait faire de Bella du hachis-parmentier et allait l'avaler toute crue. Elle venait juste de pactiser avec le diable, il allait lui poser des questions, la déstabiliser et elle finirait par craquer.

**Ooo**

Ça fait deux fois que ça coupe au bon moment... j'ai bien gérer, je crois.

Alors, rassurée sur l'état d'Edward ?


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Jazz :** Tu es toute pardonnée. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre soit... trop de la boulette ^^ (j'aime beaucoup l'expression de tes petites cousins) et bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas l'abîmer de trop, quand même.

**Flopy69 :** C'est un dur, Edward, c'est pas une explosion qui va lui faire peur ! Ouais, Bella va se vexer du manque de confiance qu'il a envers elle... ^^

**JuliaEmmett :** Ravie que ce dernier chapitre t'aie plu aussi. Bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Ooo**

Bella patientait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle fixait la caméra installée dans l'angle, elle lui souriait et fit un petit signe de la main, comme si elle s'adressait aux agents qui étaient derrière le miroir sans teint, là où était l'écran de surveillance mais en réalité, il ne s'adressait pas à eux.

Jacob entra et s'installa sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Il tournait ainsi le dos au miroir.

« Pourriez-vous décliner votre identité.

« Isabella Swan. _Répondit-elle._

Jacob était surpris de l'assurance dont faisait preuve son ex petite-amie.

« Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec Edward Cullen ?

Jacob perçut le petit sourire que Bella venait d'afficher et d'effacer aussitôt.

« C'est le fils d'un ami à mon père.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il est pour vous ? Ami, petit-ami, connaissance ?

« Un connard arrogant. _Lança-t-elle toujours avec assurance._

« On va dire connaissance, alors, savez-vous ce que fais Edward Cullen dans la vie ?

« Mmh, je crois qu'il possède plusieurs bars et boîtes de nuit.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Savez-vous s'il lui arrive parfois de construire des machines, mélanger des produits, ce genre de chose ?

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu construire de machine mais mélanger des produits, oui, une ou deux fois, je pense qu'il doit jouer les barmans de temps en temps parce que ses cocktails sont excellents.

« Je ne parlais pas de boisson. _Soupira-t-il, se demandant si elle se payait sa tête._

« Oh... alors non.

« Pensez-vous qu'il serait capable de construire une bombe ?

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? C'est ridicule et non, ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache faire ça, d'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache faire grand chose.

« Changeons de sujet. Que fait votre père, Charlie Swan ?

« Il est agent immobilier.

« On le soupçonne de faire partie de la mafia et de tremper dans le trafic de drogues, trafic d'armes et autres activités illégales.

Il vit le visage de Bella se décomposer mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle savait déjà tout ça, puis elle eut un air choqué.

« N'importe quoi ! Mon père ne ferait jamais des choses pareilles. Il peut pas faire ça, pas lui.

Il fut surpris d'une telle réaction mais il savait qu'elle était en train de jouer la comédie, avec un talent sans faille.

« Qui ferait ça ? _Lui demanda-t-il, s'attendant à ce qu'elle charge les Cullen ou un autre clan de mafieux._

Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur ses joues et soupira.

« Comment je peux savoir ça, moi ?

« Tous les deux savons que vous êtes en train de mentir.

Il eut peur que Bella finisse par lâcher leur relation au cours de l'interrogatoire mais une pareille occasion ne s'offrait pas très souvent alors au diable sa carrière.

« Je n'ai jamais vu mon père ne serait-ce que brûler un feu rouge. _Affirma-t-elle._

« Votre père et votre frère font partie de la mafia ! _Hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table._

« Comment osez-vous me crier ça au visage ? _Gronda-t-elle._ Comment osez-vous me dire toutes ces conneries ? Mon père et Jasper ont toujours été droit, ils ne me cachent rien et ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal.

Jacob se leva brusquement et mit ses mains à plat sur la table devant lui.

« Ne joues pas à ça ! _Cracha-t-il._

Bella sursauta face à la rage de Jacob, elle se mit à pleurer à flot et tremblait sous la panique, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle faisait croire.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, je n'ai rien fait. _Sanglota-t-elle._

Le commissaire entra dans la pièce à vive allure.

« Jacob, ça suffit.

« Mais... _commença-t-il à protester. _

« Elle ne sait rien.

« Elle ment.

« Le profiler dit le contraire, elle ne peut pas simuler... tout ça.

« Mais...

« Jacob, elle sort. _Décréta le commissaire._ Elle est mineure et l'interrogatoire n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu sans un représentant légal.

Jacob sortit de la pièce énervé de s'être fait avoir par une putain de manipulatrice. Elle avait bien caché son jeu et il comprit maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas hésiter à accepter l'interrogatoire.

**Ooo**

Pauvre Jacob... je vous rappelle que c'est le gentil de l'histoire, à la base... il va nous faire une dépression, je crois.

Allez, quelques éloges à la grande manipulatrice dans le prochain chapitre, ça ne fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ooo**

La police n'ayant rien contre Edward l'avait laissé partir à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il fut content de retrouver la villa des Swan, même s'il aurait préféré rentrer chez lui.

Charlie regardait les infos pendant que Jasper était devant l'ordinateur.

« Edward, comment tu vas ?

« Ça va, je déteste les hôpitaux.

Emmett qui venait d'arriver avec Carlisle le frappa dans le dos, Edward réprima une grimace, son corps était encore douloureux.

« Tu devrais pourtant, les hôpitaux sont censés être aseptisés. _Lança Emmett._

« Et rempli de malades. _Contra Edward._

« Ne refais plus jamais ce coup-là. _Fit Carlisle en le pointant du doigt._

« Bella a dû subir un interrogatoire, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils m'ont relâché.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais qu'elle te balancerait ? _Rit Jasper._

« Ils l'ont arrêtée ? _Demanda Edward._

« Non, bien sûr que non, elle est partie faire du shopping avec Esmée et Alice. _Répondit Charlie._

« J'ai la vidéo de son interrogatoire, si vous voulez. _Fit Jasper._

« T'as la vidéo... de l'interrogatoire ? Qui s'est déroulé dans le commissariat ? _Fit Edward sans y croire._

« Eh ! Tu me prends pour un débutant ou quoi ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression de t'avoir prouver que je pouvais tout faire. Bref, je l'ai depuis hier et ça m'était sorti de la tête.

« Vas-y lance.

Ils regardèrent tous la vidéo avec attention, Charlie et Jasper ne furent pas étonné devant la performance de Bella mais Carlisle, Emmett et Edward affichaient des yeux de plus en plus ronds au fil de la vidéo. Edward ne loupa pas les insultes à son encontre.

« Et ben ça par exemple ! _Lança Carlisle._

« Putain, même le profiler est tombé dans le panneau ! _Continua Emmett. _Je n'ai jamais vu d'interrogatoire aussi court.

« Surprenant. _Marmonna Edward._

Elle le faisait passer pour un connard puis pour un crétin stupide mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ça lui arrive souvent, de se faire interroger ? _S'enquit Carlisle._ On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie.

« C'est la première fois, évidemment, je doute qu'elle s'en serait sortie aussi bien s'ils étaient certains qu'elle était mouillée dans mes affaires. _Répondit Charlie._

**Ooo**

Et voilà, vous savez quoi ? Je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain épisode... je verrai demain, juste un peu avant vous. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Vous m'avez gâtée en review, je vais finir par croire que vous voulez que je poste de plus en plus tôt... en tout cas, merci, merci beaucoup et puis... merci.

**Sandry :** TON Edward ? Tu vas te mettre Bella à dos ^^ mais oui, heureusement, il n'a pas été trop abîmé. Pour l'Alzheimer de l'auteur, c'est simple, l'histoire, je l'ai commencée y a des siècles (Si, si, j'ai plus de 200 ans, d'accord ? mais j'ai la jeunesse éternelle alors ça va...) Bref, donc j'ai écris les 3/4 d'un coup puis j'ai écris sur d'autres histoires et je ne l'ai fini qu'il y a peu... Donc pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette histoire, ça a été écrit il y a super longtemps. (Assez pour que je ne me souvienne plus de l'ordre de certains événements mais pas assez pour avoir oublié le moindre de ces événements... entendons-nous bien. (J'aime bien cette expression, je vais la mettre dans une de mes prochaines fic...)

**Twilight0507 :** Bella la grande manipulatrice a usé de ses pouvoirs manipulateurs... et elle l'a bien fait !

**Flopy69 :** Bella est trop forte... rouler un profiler, fallait le faire. On va voir les talents d'Edward, maintenant... ils sont moins intellectuels, par contre.

**Jazz :** Si tu trouvais le précédent chapitre moins mouvementé, tu verras que celui-là, l'est encore moins... non, je plaisante, je pense qu'il rattrape bien le précédent en ce qui concerne ce sujet. Je vais bien, merci, j'espère que toi aussi et que ça continuera d'aller bien après la lecture. Merci pour tes encouragements, et bon appétit. (pauvres BN, complètement délaissés...) Bizz.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne sinon, je vais tomber en dépression... (bon j'exagère un peu mais ça m'embêterait quand même)

Sinon, juste par prévention :

**/!\ Attention !** Il y a une scène violente mais je vous préviendrai au moment opportun et vous n'aurez qu'à glisser jusqu'au '' **/!\ Fin /!\** '' si vous ne voulez pas lire, vous ne manquerez rien à l'histoire, je vous le promets.

**Ooo**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'interrogatoire de Bella, les deux familles n'eurent pas de nouvelle de Jacob. Edward ne comprenait pas Bella, elle était un véritable mystère pour lui. Il l'avait menacée, il avait saccagé sa relation avec Jacob, il l'avait balancé à son père à propos de son (ex) copain flic mais elle l'avait sorti d'affaire. Elle était infecte avec lui la journée et il le lui rendait bien mais chaque soir, elle se faufilait dans son lit pour dormir.

Incompréhensible.

Il n'avait pas appris grand chose au sujet de Bella, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était qu'elle était imprévisible, un peu folle parfois. La veille, il l'avait trouvée dans la cuisine, déguisée en blonde avec des vêtements gothiques et se présenta avec un accent français comme étant Samantha, la cousine de Bella. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle lui avait répondu ''Parce que je peux faire ça''.

Il n'avait pas chercher à comprendre et était passé à autre chose.

Jasper avait piraté le service informatique d'USA's Com et avait téléchargé la liste des employés. Un seul employé portait les initiales JT : James Turner. D'après les fichiers, il vivait dans la banlieue de Seattle. Edward supposait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son domicile principal, si toutefois, il s'agissait du bon type.

Edward et Bella reçurent l'ordre de surveiller les alentours des deux domiciles connus de James, Bella surveillait l'immeuble située en banlieue, Edward la propriété résidentielle. Il fallut attendre deux jours avant qu'Edward n'aperçoive un homme mince aux longs cheveux blonds attachés derrière la tête. L'homme était mal rasé et entrait dans la propriété à bord d'une décapotable rouge. Il eut le temps de prendre une photo avec son portable puis il envoya un sms à Jasper et Bella.

_ Cible aperçue, décapotable grise, immatriculation KIL 545, je vous joins une photo_.

Jasper mis la photo dans son ordinateur et en piratant le FBI, chercha une correspondance avec des criminels déjà arrêtés. Il trouva un résultat et l'envoya aux deux autres ainsi qu'à son père et Carlisle.

_ James Turner est connu des fichiers du FBI sous l'identité de James Carson, recherché pour meurtres et viols._

Edward et Bella reçurent l'ordre de retourner chez les Swan par leur père respectif.

**Ooo**

Est-ce que vous aviez oublié ce JT ? Je dis ça mais j'avais oublié ce qu'il se passait après l'interrogatoire de Bella ^^

**Ooo**

Bella fut la dernière arrivée, elle prit un choco-surprise dans le placard avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe qui établissait une stratégie pour éliminer James Turner.

« Bella, est-ce qu'il sait qui tu es ? _Demanda Charlie._

« Non, il n'a pas mon nom et ne m'a jamais vue, juste mon numéro, un pseudo et mon compte en banque.

« Bien.

Les hommes montèrent un plan pendant que Bella dégustait son œuf au chocolat, une fois tout le chocolat avalé et ses doigts léchés – dont Edward n'avait rien manqué – elle entreprit d'ouvrir la coquille jaune. Elle y découvrit un jouet en plastique, un écureuil, le sourire de Bella se fit immense. Elle aimait bien les écureuils.

**Ooo**

Ouais, ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose mais je le laisse quand même.

**Ooo**

Il faisait nuit, Jasper avait coupé le système d'alarme de la villa de James permettant ainsi à Edward de s'y introduire avec quelques hommes sous ses ordres. Ils mirent les gardes hors d'état de nuire, James était quelqu'un de parano ou de très prudent. Ils le trouvèrent au lit, avec deux demoiselles dévêtues, il était nu lui aussi. Ils ne virent aucun visage, Edward et ses hommes portaient des masques pour masquer leur identité. Les filles hurlèrent, James n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son arme dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet que l'arme d'Edward était déjà sur sa tempe. Les filles furent assommées, leurs cris exaspéraient Edward. James à son tour, sombra dans le néant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours dans le noir, il avait les yeux bandés, les mains ligotés derrière le dos, ses chevilles ligotées à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

« Putain, je vous jure que je vous tuerai. _Cracha-t-il._

Il n'entendit rien, seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondait.

« Vous êtes là, je sais que vous êtes là. _Lança-t-il._

Toujours aucune réponse ni aucun bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _Demanda-t-il dans le silence._

Aucune réponse. Il essaya de défaire ses liens mais ils étaient trop bien serrés et commençait à s'énerver.

« Bordel, espèce d'enfoiré, je sais que t'es là ! _Hurla-t-il._

Il cria d'impuissance. Il n'entendait personne, pas la moindre respiration, il se rendit à l'évidence, il était seul. Il entendit au loin, l'avertisseur qu'utilisait les bateaux. Maintenant, il savait qu'il était au port.

« Hé ! Aidez-moi ! _Cria-t-il, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende._

Il se demandait qui pouvait bien l'enlever et le laisser seul, ligoté sur une chaise.

Il n'était pas seul, Edward était là, assis sur une autre chaise à une dizaine de mètres de lui, il le fixait attendant qu'il soit prêt.

« Je tuerai ces enfoirés un par un moi-même quand je me serais sorti de là. _Grommela James._

Il se secoua dans tous les sens pour faire lâcher les liens, on aurait dit qu'il était pris de convulsions.

« Merde, merde, merde, putain. _Ronchonna-t-il._

Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Edward estima qu'il était prêt.

« Bientôt, tu vas pleurer comme une fille. _Railla celui-ci._

« Putain, t'es qui toi ? Je te jure, détache-moi et j'éclate ta petite gueule.

Edward rit.

« C'est assez tentant... mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

Il retira le bandeau des yeux de James qui clignait pour s'habituer à la lumière du hangar. Il ne reconnut pas Edward tout de suite.

« Attends, t'es le fils Cullen, toi ? _Lança-t-il._

« En effet. _Acquiesça Edward._

« Tu es lequel, déjà ? Emmett, non, Emmett c'est le balaise, toi t'es Edward, celui qu'est un peu taré.

Le poing d'Edward partit tout seul s'écraser contre le menton de James.

« Définitivement Edward. Paraît que tu gères pas trop ta colère ?

Edward rit.

« Définitivement pas. _Fit Edward, d'un ton calme._

Trop calme, James le savait, on lui avait fait le topo sur le personnage. Ce qu'il fallait redouter le plus chez Edward, c'était le calme après la tempête.

« J'ai trois questions. _Affirma Edward._

« Et tu crois que j'vais y répondre. _S'esclaffa James._

« J'ai trois questions. _Répéta Edward, en l'ignorant._ Et tu vas y répondre parce que tu n'aimeras pas la suite si tu n'y réponds pas.

Edward le laissa assimiler, James resta impassible.

« Combien de tueur à gages as-tu engagé pour tuer mon père et les autres membres du conseil ?

James lui sourit, impertinent. Edward resta calme, retira son arme lentement de sa ceinture et tout aussi doucement, le pointa sur le genou de James et tira.

« Ahhh putain ! Enfoiré de fils de pute.

Edward tira exactement au même endroit.

« Ahh merde putain. _Geignit james._

« N'insulte pas ma mère. _Fit Edward, toujours calme._

Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, qu'on ne lui dise plus qu'il ne gérait pas sa colère, d'autant qu'il lui semblait avoir régler ce point depuis un bout de temps, il ne se mettait plus vraiment en colère, maintenant.

« Je ne répète jamais mes questions. _Le prévint-il._

James grognait, jurait mais ne répondit toujours pas.

Edward visa le pied de l'autre jambe et tira, il fallait le garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde aux trois questions.

James le défia du regard.

« J'espérai que tu ne répondrais pas tout de suite. _Lui révéla Edward._ D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi drôle, ils se mettent à parler dès la première balle.

Edward dépassa James et s'éloignait, James ne le voyait plus puisqu'il était derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas amusant, tu en conviendras ?

La voix d'Edward lui paraissait lointaine, il entendit des chocs, Edward déplaçait des objets.

« Moi, j'aime torturer les gens, ils finissent toujours par parler. Je n'aime pas ceux qui parlent dès le départ pour avoir une mort rapide, que je leur offre toujours en remerciement de leurs efforts. C'est frustrant, pour moi.

James suait à grosses gouttes, le topo qu'on lui avait fait d'Edward n'était pas aussi complet. Tout simplement parce qu'Edward ne laissait jamais de survivants. Il espérait que ce n'était que du bluff mais une part de lui savait que ça n'en était pas.

**/!\ Attention, scène violente /!\**

**/!\**

**/!\**

« Tu sais, une fois, on m'a montré une torture qui avait l'air vraiment horrible. _Raconta Edward en se rapprochant tout en restant derrière James._ Un mec enfilait une aiguille entre la peau et l'ongle de chaque doigt du mec, j'ai oublié son nom... arf, ce n'est pas si important. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, c'était pourtant un Marines qui avait été habitué à gérer la torture... enfin, à ce qu'il disait... difficile de le croire après l'avoir vu pleurer comme une fillette.

James ferma ses poings instinctivement.

« Mais moi je ne trouve pas ça assez spectaculaire, je veux dire, ok, c'est horrible mais c'est plutôt ennuyeux. J'aurais l'impression de faire de la couture.

« Un seul ! Je n'en ai engagé qu'un, pas besoin de plus, c'est le meilleur tueur à gage que j'ai à disposition. _Lâcha finalement James en fermant les yeux._

« Son nom ? _Demanda Edward._

« Je n'ai pas son nom. _Souffla James._

Edward réapparut devant lui, avec une batterie qu'il posa près de James. Il prit deux tiges épaisses, longues de quatre centimètres qui étaient reliés par des fils à la batterie, un fil rouge et un noir. Il enfonça l'une des longues tiges dans la plaie du genou, causée par les deux balles. James hurla.

« J'avoue, ça ressemble à des aiguilles. _Dit Edward en examinant la deuxième tige._

« J'ai pas son nom, je te jure. J'ai seulement son numéro, 555 7244 et son prénom, Lana.

C'était l'ancien numéro de Bella.

« Bien. Qui a commandité ça ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Aucune idée.

James hurla à en faire trembler les murs du hangar. Edward venait de lui enfoncer l'autre tige dans son abdomen, dangereusement près de son entrejambe.

« Je te jure ! _Hurla-t-il._ Je ne sais pas.

Edward alluma la batterie.

« Non, non, non ! _Paniqua James, les larmes aux yeux._

« Ah, tu commences à pleurer comme une fille. _Railla Edward en activant la machine._

James convulsa sous l'électrocution sans pouvoir crier, ça ressemblait plus à des ''Aaahaaargh'' à moitié avalé. Edward stoppa la machine et régla le voltage sur un niveau supérieur le temps que James se remette du premier jet.

**/!\ Fin /!\ **

_résumé :_

_(James a pleuré comme une fille (ce sont les mots d'Edward, hein) après avoir avoué que le tueur à gage qu'il a engagé était Lana et a donné le numéro de téléphone de Bella à Edward, ce qui rassura Edward sur le nombre de tueur à gage que James a embauché : seulement Bella. Edward a ensuite demandé qui était le commanditaire)_

« Il n'y a... pas de... commanditaire. _Expliqua difficilement James, il ferma les yeux en déglutissant. _C'est moi, je savais que personne ne me soupçonnerait... parce que je suis seulement celui qui met en contact les commanditaires avec les tueurs à gage. C'est ce que je fais croire. Une fois les influents tués, j'aurais eu le champ libre. Je t'en prie, arrête tes conneries... vous devez savoir que ça arriverait un jour, vous n'êtes pas éternels. Pitié, arrêtes, tu as ce que tu voulais.

Voilà qu'il le suppliait, Edward pensait que celui-là ne serait pas une lopette. Il l'acheva d'une balle dans la tête et s'en alla.

Ses hommes attendaient dehors pour faire le ménage.

En rentrant, Edward pesta, James avait tâché son jean d'une tâche de sang. Il n'avait pas vu, James l'aurait payé si Edward s'en était rendu compte. Il voulut prendre une douche comme après chaque interrogatoire, comme pour se laver de ses méfaits. Il plia ses vêtements qu'il mit dans le bac à linge sale, prit sa douche et une fois séché, il alla dans sa chambre, en boxer. Il était très tard, il ne croisa personne sur le peu de chemin qu'il avait à faire. Il eut une pensée pour Bella qui devait dormir seule en passant devant sa porte et secoua la tête, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque-chose à faire. Il vérifia que sa chambre était bien rangée et s'installa sous la couette. À peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Il sourit. Bella s'installa à ses côtés, il se plaça sur le dos pour la laisser se blottir contre lui et l'entoura de son bras avant de s'endormir.

**Ooo**

Je ne sais pas vous mais il va bien finir par se passer quelque-chose entre Edward et Bella, non ?

Je ne vais pas vous dire quand ça arrivera mais promis, vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps encore... ça vient... xD


	12. Chapter 12

Merci, merci et merci pour vos reviews.

**Olivia :** Merci, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que tu adoreras aussi la suite ^^

**Personne14 :** Salut, et bien je suis contente que tu l'adores, elle est faite pour ça, après tout. La suite est là, j'espère que tu aimeras autant.

**Sandry :** Ah bon ? Alors quand il est en colère, c'est mon Edward ? T'es drôlement gentille avec moi, dis-donc...(Tu sais, comme je suis l'auteur, je peux le mettre en colère contre toi) quoiqu'il en soit, moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas le mettre en colère... Mais je le garde pour moi quand même, en colère ou pas, tant pis pour toi...

**Twilight0507 :** T'aimes bien les Edward méchants ? Je pense que j'en ai une en réserve qui devrait t'intéresser.

**Guest (1) :** Je pense qu'on est arrivé à la moitié de l'histoire, là. Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

**Guest (2) :** Oh... merci. ^^ ça me touche que mon histoire soit ta préférée, vraiment. **ne sait pas quoi dire** merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Flopy69 :** Edward et la subtilité... je crois qu'il en eu davantage pour sa vengeance contre Bella. Tu trouves qu'il a avoué trop rapidement ? Il a quand même bien souffert, hein... Mais je ne vais rien dire... peut-être que c'est lui peut-être que non... s'il ne l'est pas, alors il faudra que je fasses un tome 2 !

**Ooo**

Deux coups à la porte réveillèrent Edward qui se sentait étrangement léger, ce matin.

« Ouais. _Grommela-t-il._

Charlie entrouvrit la porte.

« Désolé, je croyais que Bella était avec toi.

Edward tourna la tête vers la place vide et comprit pourquoi il s'était senti léger, Bella ne dormait pas à moitié sur lui.

« Je croyais aussi. _Marmonna-t-il avant que Charlie ne disparaisse derrière la porte._

Quand Edward descendis plus tard, il trouva Charlie et Jasper chercher quelque-chose dans les moindres recoins du salon et de la cuisine.

« Vous cherchez quoi ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Bella est partie. _Expliqua Jasper, la boite de céréale dans les mains._

« Et tu penses qu'elle est dans les céréales ? _Fit Edward._

« Non, je cherche le mot.

Edward lança un regard interrogateur à Charlie.

« Bella a coupé son portable, le message de son répondeur disait : ''je pars à l'aventure''. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle part à l'aventure, en fait.

« Elle part à l'aventure ? À l'aventure de quoi ? _Demanda Edward, incrédule._

« Ça dépend, c'est normalement expliqué sur son mot. _Expliqua succinctement Charlie._

« La première fois qu'elle est partie, elle était revenue dans la semaine, P'pa l'a sermonnée en disant que ça ne se faisait pas de partir comme ça, surtout sans prévenir. Elle avait dis comme une évidence : ''Mais j'ai laissé un mot''. Elle avait effectivement laissé un mot, dans sa boite de céréale, le seul endroit où on n'aurait jamais pu le trouver. _Jasper secoua la tête, amusé à ce souvenir._

Edward hocha la tête, Bella partait à l'aventure... pour quelle raison ? Ça lui échappait.

« Je vais voir si elle n'a pas laissé un mot dans la chambre. _Prévint Edward._

Il monta dans la chambre, chercha partout tout en veillant à ne pas mettre trop de désordre et découvrit finalement le mot sous l'oreiller, celui que Bella était censé utiliser au lieu du torse d'Edward.

_Je suis au Mexique pour trouver le dernier survivant Aztèque. Edward, ne cherche pas ta chemise noire Armani, j'ai dû l'emmener avec moi. Je reviens dans 3 semaines si je ne le trouves pas d'ici là._

Edward était furieux, il aimait bien cette chemise, il la mettait souvent. Il amena le mot au père de Bella, Charlie lut le mot en maugréant.

« Trois semaines, elle se fout de moi ? _Fulmina-t-il._

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Bella.

« Je suis partie à l'aventure. _Fit directement la boite vocale de Bella._

« Bella, tu ne peux pas partir trois semaines ! J'ai besoin de toi, ici. Tu as trois jours pour revenir ou ça ira mal pour toi.

Charlie raccrocha dans un geste rageur.

« Tu crois qu'elle va allumer son portable pour écouter ses messages ? _Demanda Edward._

« Elle a plutôt intérêt à le faire. _Souffla Charlie._

**Ooo**

Edward reçut un appel de Bella trois jours plus tard, au petit matin.

« J'espère que tu as une assurance vie. _Dit-il en décrochant._

« Bah, non... mon père est si furieux que ça ?

« Il est furieux, oui, mais ce n'est pas de lui que tu devrais avoir peur. _La prévint-il._ Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.

« Je viens d'avoir son message, ça fait trois jours et je ne serais pas là à temps. _Expliqua-t-elle, ignorant sa réprimande._

« Il fallait réfléchir avant de partir comme ça. _Asséna-t-il._

« Réfléchir, c'est s'empêcher de vivre.

« Ou se sauver d'une mort certaine. _Riposta Edward._

« Tu peux m'aider ? Tu n'as pas un jet ou un hélicoptère à disposition ?

« Où es-tu ?

« Pas très loin de Mexico. _Répondit-elle._

« Je t'envoie mon jet à l'aéroport de Mexico, tu devrais être de retour ce soir.

« Tu veux pas venir me chercher ?

« Tu te fous de moi ? _Gronda-t-il._

« S'il te plaît...

« Hors de question ! Tu t'es foutu là-dedans toute seule, démerdes-toi. Je ne devrais même pas t'aider avec ce jet.

Edward l'entendit sangloter à travers le combiné et attendit quelques secondes.

« Bon, arrêtes de pigner, je vais venir.

« Oh, merci. _Fit-elle reconnaissante, toute trace de sanglot disparue._

« Ne me remercie pas avant de savoir ce qui t'attends. _Grogna-t-il avant de raccrocher._

**Ooo**

Est-ce que vous êtes frustrée que j'arrête ici ?

J'hésite à vous poster la suite tout de suite après... allez, non, je ne le poste pas. (je ferais bien le truc... je poste à 10 reviews... mais je ne suis pas pour le chantage... j'aime les reviews mais j'aime plus les reviews qui viennent de vous sans chantage...

Donc... je postes la suite pas demain comme prévu mais ce soir avant d'aller dormir... (ça réduit la durée de publication mais si vous ne la voulez que demain, dites-le moi ^^)

Mais j'aimerais bien, si vous voulez, que vous me dites ce qui vous trotte dans la tête avant d'aller voir le chapitre suivant (s'il est déjà publié au moment où vous le lisez)

**Jus de Carotte :** Il te reste 4 épisodes sur les 6... **réfléchit à ton gage**

Petit bonus hors histoire pour **Sandry** :

Edward tournait en rond dans sa chambre, enfin, dans la chambre d'ami prêtée par Charlie. Il était en colère, vraiment en colère. Contre Bella, contre le monde entier mais surtout, contre Sandry. Comment cette fille peut le prendre puis le jeter dès qu'il se montre légèrement colérique ? Il irait bien lui montrer comment il peut être en colère... mais on ne frappe pas les filles. Quoique, Bella pourrait faire exception, après tout, elle était un peu folle. Mais pas Sandry, non, pas elle mais il allait se venger.

« Prépare-toi, Sandry, bientôt, tu regretteras de m'avoir jeté. _Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, les poings serrés. _

**Ooo**

xD je t'avais prévenue, hein...


	13. Chapter 13

_Alors euh... Non, je ne vais pas dormir maintenant, tout ça, c'est la faute de **Fraise42** qui m'a carrément envoyé 10 reviews d'un coup... au lieu des 10 que je ne demandais même pas pour de vrai (même si... franchement, ça me donne encore plus envie de publier vite et d'écrire mes autres histoires. Et aussi à cause de **Jus de Carotte** qui m'a demandé très gentiment de me coucher tôt ce soir. _

En plus, c'est un des plus longs... (le 2e plus long, je crois, jusqu'à présent, on verra pour la suite)

**Fraise42 :** Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire soit aussi sympathique et super sympathique ^^ J'ai cru que ma boîte mail avait un bug quand j'ai vu tous les ''[New review] for Choco-surprise'' alors que j'avais vérifié y a peu de temps. Alors oui, comme tu vois, je suis une auteur de parole (et plus que ça puisque je le fais un peu plus tôt...)

**Olivia :** Je poste tous les jours (normalement une fois... mais c'est la seconde fois que je poste deux chapitres le même jour) Contente que ça te plaise toujours et que la Bella incontrôlable te plaise aussi. ^^ c'est vrai que ça change.

**Flopy69 :** Oui, je pense qu'elle doit bien profiter sans se poser de questions pour les autres ''ils n'ont qu'à s'y faire !'' Je pense qu'elle ne va pas en mener large quand il va venir la chercher.

**Ooo**

Le jet privé d'Edward atterrit à l'aéroport de Mexico aux alentours de midi, Edward sortit prendre l'air et appela Bella.

« Tu es arrivé ? _Demanda Bella en décrochant._

« Ramènes ton cul sur la piste 3, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Il raccrocha, il fallut dix minutes à Bella pour le rejoindre près du jet. Elle lui sourit mais son sourire se fana en voyant la mine sévère d'Edward. Elle monta directement à bord sans dire un mot, il la suivit, silencieux.

Il n'y avait que six sièges qui ressemblaient presque à des fauteuils, trois de chaque côté de l'appareil. Les six avaient vu sur un hublot sans toutefois être collés à la paroi. Bella s'installa sur le dernier fauteuil de gauche et fut soulagée qu'Edward choisissent celui qui était devant elle et pas celui de droite : il ne pourra pas la dévisager avec son air sévère.

Le jet eut la permission de décoller. Une fois à son altitude de croisière, Edward et Bella se détachèrent. Un clic résonna – qui ressemblait plus à un clac, d'après elle – et vit le fauteuil d'Edward se retourner. _Des sièges-fauteuils rotatifs, cool ! _s'extasia-t-elle intérieurement. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'Edward la fixait furieusement. Elle se souvint qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

« Ta chemise va bien. _Le rassura-t-elle._ Elle est juste un peu froissée.

Et bien, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Edward se crispa plus encore mais ne dit rien. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Bella essaya de trouver une parade, histoire qu'il se calme mais elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir ce qui pouvait le calmer.

« Tu savais que les Aztèques vénéraient les chihuahuas ? _Tenta-t-elle._

Edward resta impassible face à cette information, Bella était une énigme pour lui, elle était forcément un peu dérangée, une personne saine d'esprit ne partirait pas comme ça pour apprendre que des personnes qui sont maintenant mortes vénéraient un stupide animal ni pour chercher un survivant d'une population que l'on sait complètement disparue depuis des siècles.

« Je suis vierge.

Cette fois, Bella vit de la surprise dans les yeux d'Edward puis de l'amusement avant de revenir au visage impassible. Elle avait lâché ça le plus naturellement possible comme si elle avait dit un truc du genre ''j'ai froid''.

Au moins, il n'était presque plus en colère.

« Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? _Demanda-t-il froidement._

« Parce que je le pouvais.

« On ne fait pas des choses parce qu'on le peut, Bella. _La réprimanda-t-il._

« Bien sûr que si ! _Contra-t-elle._ Si je ne peux pas faire un truc alors je ne le fais pas mais si je peux, je le fais.

« Je peux te tuer et pourtant je ne le fais pas. _Riposta-t-il, l'un des sourcils levés._

« Tu peux essayé. _Concéda-t-elle._

« Pourquoi tu as pris ma chemise ? _Demanda-t-il._ Ne me réponds surtout pas ''parce que je le pouvais''.

« Il me fallait un torchon. _Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

Elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle en avait eu besoin pour dormir, l'odeur la rassurait, c'était comme s'il avait été avec elle. Elle aurait pu prendre une chemise ou un pull de son frère comme elle le faisait avant de sortir avec Jacob mais elle était habituée à l'odeur d'Edward, maintenant.

Edward ne fut pas dupe, il savait qu'elle mentait, qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa chemise comme torchon, il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle dormait avec, comme un enfant avec un doudou. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa chemise à lui ? Pourquoi elle dormait avec lui alors qu'elle n'était qu'une peste la journée ? Était-elle attirée par lui ? Était-il, lui-même, attiré par elle ?

Elle était bien foutue, il en convenait mais elle était trop instable pour lui. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'elle donnerait au lit ? Il dévia son regard sur la porte située derrière Bella, qui menait à une petite chambre. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, il ne pouvait faire ça avec elle, pas la fille de Charlie, il serait furieux, ça foutrait en l'air leur accord. Elle lui avait dit, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'elle était vierge. Il serait le premier... _putain ! _Pensa-t-il en se tenant l'arête du nez entre les doigts d'une main tout en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle lui sorte ça ? Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque-chose, elle avait fouiller dans ses affaires, lui avait piqué une chemise sans sa permission, il y aurait des représailles... il fallait la punir. _Putain !_ S'énerva-t-il intérieurement alors qu'il pensait à son corps nu, attaché et à sa merci.

« À quoi tu penses ? _S'enquit-elle._

Il grogna.

« Pas à des choses de ton âge. _Lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en même temps.

« J'ai presque 18 ans. _Affirma-t-elle._

« Presque. _Soupira Edward._

« Je te signale que j'ai déjà eu un copain. _Maugréa-t-elle._

Edward lui sourit, elle n'était peut-être pas si vierge que ça.

« Et tu veux me faire croire que tu es toujours vierge ? _Railla-t-il._

« Je le suis, tu peux vérifier.

Edward reprit son sérieux.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles.

Bella médita ses paroles. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait perdre sa virginité ici, maintenant et avec lui ? Faire sa première fois dans un jet privé était plutôt insolite, assez pour elle, en tout cas. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas peur à des centaines de kilomètres du sol ?

Il était plutôt canon, même quand il était en colère. Bon, elle avait un peu peur de lui quand c'était le cas mais il restait canon. Il était un peu moins grand que Jacob et moins massif également. Alors ça serait sûrement... mieux.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans un avion. _Déclara-t-elle._

« Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour tout court. _La reprit-il._

« Donc jamais dans un avion. _Dit-elle comme une évidence._

« Je ne te ferais pas l'amour. _Affirma-t-il._

« Alors on peut juste... baiser. _Proposa-t-elle._

Il soupira.

« Tu joues sur les mots. _Il lui lança un regard réprobateur._ Et tu as 17 ans.

« Tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi. _Argumenta-t-elle._ Et c'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais été hors-la-loi. Je tue des gens, je peux faire _ça_.

« Ton père me tuerait ! _Contra-t-il._

« Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, tu me vois parler de sexe avec mon père ? _Grimaça-t-elle._ Plutôt mourir que le lui dire et je suis sûre qu'il croit que Jacob s'est déjà chargé de ça.

Edward rit, Bella était presque en train de le supplier de la prendre dans l'avion.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter. _Lui dit-il en se levant._

Bella le suivit jusqu'à une porte qui était derrière elle, quand elle y entra, elle put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Edward la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Bella porta ses main sur son torse et agrippa sa chemise entre ses doigts. Edward avait les mains sur ses hanches et ne se recula que pour la laisser respirer mais déjà il s'attaquait à sa mâchoire puis à son cou. Il se recula à nouveau mais laissa son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? _Demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux._ Parce qu'après, il sera trop tard pour reculer.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et il reprit sa bouche avec la sienne. Bella se rendit compte que ses gestes étaient plus brutaux que ce qu'elle avait connu avec Jacob mais ça l'excitait davantage.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et il la jeta sur le lit, complètement nue. Edward retira le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait, son boxer.

Bella fixait son entrejambe sans pouvoir s'en détourner, elle déglutit difficilement. Déjà, la peur s'insinuait en elle mais elle la réprima.

Edward se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux alors que lui admirait la vue qu'il avait, Bella était plus que nerveuse mais son odeur lui parvint et ça la rassura un peu. Il reprit sa bouche et glissa sa main sur son intimité, elle gémit sous ses caresses de plus en plus insistantes. Elle prit son sexe en main et commença à s'occuper de lui tandis que leur baiser s'approfondit. Edward se plaça à son entrée. Bella, sentant son sexe contre elle, laissa un cri s'échapper.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Je ne peux pas. _Avoua-t-elle._

« Putain ! Tu te fous de moi ? _Grogna-t-il._

« Non... _dit-elle faiblement._

« Tu n'es qu'une putain d'allumeuse, sale petite garce.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Jacob était assez compréhensif pour ne pas la forcer mais Edward n'avait pas ça en stock. Edward comprit en la voyant qu'il y avait vraiment quelque-chose qui n'allait pas.

« Tu as peur ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Oui. _Fit-elle d'une petite voix._

« De quoi ?

« De... c'est... _hésita-t-elle_. Enfin, tu vois ?

« Non, je ne vois pas. _Soupira-t-il._

Bella vit qu'il commençait à perdre son calme, Edward n'était pas particulièrement patient. Elle se mordit la lèvre à nouveau.

« Ça... ça va faire mal. _Avoua-t-elle, honteuse._

« Moins qu'une claque, je suppose. _La rassura-t-il._

« Je préfère recevoir une claque, qu'on me morde ou même qu'on me brûle vivante, mais ça, à cet endroit... ce doit être horrible.

Edward lui sourit, elle semblait si fragile, là, à cet instant.

« D'accord. _Murmura-t-il._

« D'accord ? _Demanda Bella, ne comprenant pas._

« Je ne vais pas... entrer.

Bella se sentit plus soulagée mais sentait toujours son sexe contre le sien, il se frottait contre elle.

« Détend-toi, j'ai dit que je n'entrerai pas. _La rassura-t-il._

Il l'embrassa tout en continuant de passer son sexe contre celui de Bella sans entrer. Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir quand il le fera ? Il lui mentait mais mentir à une manipulatrice, c'était dans la logique des choses, non ? Elle avait juste peur de la douleur, une fois celle-ci passée, ça ira mieux. Il entra finalement, doucement.

« Non pas...

Edward la mordit pendant qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en elle, elle ne put rien dire sous la surprise, la douleur à la naissance de son épaule effaçait celle qu'elle avait senti sur son intimité. Il s'arrêta de bouger et de la mordre une fois que son sexe était dans son antre humide, la laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion.

« Est-ce que ça va ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Oui. _Lui répondit-elle._

Il l'embrassa et commença des mouvements lents de va-et-vient tout en approfondissant le baiser. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'aller chercher sa langue avec la sienne.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent quand Bella se sentit tout à fait à l'aise. Leurs mouvements furent de plus en plus intenses jusqu'à ce que Bella explose, il fit de même juste après, soulagé parce qu'il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas exploser avant elle.

Il se plaça sur le dos à côté d'elle et elle se blottit contre lui, ils restèrent ainsi pendant le reste du vol, sans dire un seul mot.

**Ooo**

J'espère que la scène a été assez lemonée mais pas trop vulgaire non plus. J'espère que ça vous a plu, depuis le temps que vous attendiez leur rapprochement, je pense que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un rapprochement aussi... rapproché.

**Ooo**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le domaine des Swan, Edward ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait pris la virginité de Bella. La fille de Swan. Même s'ils avaient un accord, ils restaient concurrents. Il se dit que de toute façon, ça ne sera pas inscrit sur leur front, il avait juste à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, ça s'était passé dans un jet, à des centaines de kilomètres du sol, alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Il se gara sur le parking et la suivit jusqu'à la villa. Comme il la suivait, il put mater ses fesses. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient reprendre le jet, histoire de faire un tour ?

« Bella, bon sang, arrête de partir comme ça. _Gronda Charlie alors qu'elle venait juste d'entrer._

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Comment est-ce que je peux compter sur toi si tu t'en vas comme ça sur un coup de tête ? _Fulmina-t-il._ J'en ai vraiment marre de tes conneries !

Charlie était tout rouge et Bella savait qu'il mettrait du temps à se calmer. Elle en avait encore pour des heures d'engueulades.

« Qu'est-ce qui te passes par la tête ? _Hurla-t-il._

Elle se fit toute petite, attendant que la tempête passe. Elle retira sa veste en jean qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la table à manger et s'avachit sur le canapé.

« Alors ? _Grogna-t-il._ Tu veux qu'on arrête de te traiter comme une petite fille mais tu te comportes comme telle.

Bella était loin d'être fière d'elle, à ce moment précis, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de survivant Aztèque. Edward s'approcha de Charlie pour tenter de le calmer, il jeta un bref regard à Bella avant de stopper net.

Ça ne sera peut-être pas marqué sur leur front mais ça l'était sur l'épaule de Bella. Il pouvait voir sa morsure de là où il était et Charlie le pouvait lui aussi.

Si Charlie s'en apercevait, ça lui paraîtrait suspect qu'Edward défende Bella. Il fallait attirer son attention sur autre chose, subtilement.

« Charlie ? _L'appela Edward._

Mais celui-ci l'ignora.

« Je te préviens, jeune fille, tu me refais le coup encore une fois, je t'enchaîne dans la piscine.

Bella se pétrifia et devint livide.

« C'est quoi ça ? _Demanda Charlie à Bella en pointant son épaule du doigt._

Edward était foutu. Pourquoi il n'avait pas su se tenir ? Puis il se rappela que Bella excellait dans le mensonge et la manipulation, elle trouvera bien quelque-chose, il fallait qu'il fasse l'ignorant.

« Une morsure. _Répondit-elle simplement._

« Une morsure ? _Répéta Charlie, perplexe._ Pourquoi tu as une morsure ? Qui t'as mordu ?

Elle soutint le regard de Charlie.

« C'est Edward parce que j'avais peur d'avoir mal comme c'était la première fois.

Edward fusilla Bella du regard, Charlie se retourna pour faire face à Edward. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de cracher le morceau. Elle avait affirmer le contraire avant de le supplier. _Putain !_ Pensa Edward. Elle l'avait supplier. Elle allait lui payer ça. Charlie s'était rapproché d'Edward.

« Elle a 17 ans. _Lui dit-il, impassible._

« Ouais... je sais. _Fit Edward, embarrassé._

Edward jeta un œil à Bella qui lui souriait, fièrement. _Garce !_

« C'est sérieux ? _Demanda Charlie, toujours impassible._

Non, ça ne l'était pas, ça avait été juste du sexe, Bella voulait perdre son _problème _et lui avait juste voulu la prendre. Il se demandait ce qu'il était préférable de dire, ''C'était une erreur, ça n'arrivera plus.'' semblait convenir. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Bella, elle pinçait les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. L'idée qu'elle se soit servi de ça pour échapper à sa colère lui traversa vaguement l'esprit. _Putain de manipulatrice !_ Et là, sa phrase bien trouvée se changea en :

« Oui, ça l'est.

Il l'avait dit avec conviction et Bella avait la bouche entrouverte, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

« Tu ne dis pas ça pour te sauver les fesses ?

« Je t'assure que non, Bella et moi, il y a quelque-chose de fort entre nous. _Mentit-il._

« Je t'arrache les couilles, si tu me mens. _Menaça Charlie._

Il soupira, regarda sa fille puis se tourna de nouveau vers Edward.

« Et bien bon courage parce qu'il va falloir que tu la gères, maintenant.

**Ooo**

Comment on dit, déjà ? L'arroseur-arrosé ? Bella doit être en train de s'en mordre les doigts... et Edward ?

J'aime la tournure que ça prend...


	14. Chapter 14

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vraiment.

**Marie :** Je suis d'autant plus touchée par ta review, alors. Merci et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.

**Olivia :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, il ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance... à mon avis, il se serait abstenu, s'il avait su...

**Fraise42 :** ^^ quelle longue review, merci. Ravie que ma Bella te plaise et que la dynamique des deux protagonistes te plaisent. J'ai deux frères mais je ne les ai jamais accusé à ma place ni détourné la colère de mes parents sur eux... (Que j'ai été bête... ^^ mais je ne faisais pas beaucoup de connerie alors bon...) Merci et j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire.

**Flopy69 :** Je confirme, on n'a pas fini d'en rire... je crois que oui, Charlie est content qu'Edward doive prendre les choses en main avec elle... (il n'y a pas de sous-entendus dans mes propos, hein :p)

**Sandry : **(C.12) En totale impro ^^ je vois que mon texte t'a plu :D Je t'en prie ^^ et je ne doute pas que tu sauras te faire pardonner auprès de lui... C'est extrêmement gentil de ta part de partager avec Bella et moi ^^ Et bien, pour le jet, je pense qu'il va sûrement devoir voyager prochainement, qui sais ?

(C.13) Je n'en doutes pas le moins du monde... Les voyages en jet avec Edward ont l'air très agréable... Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour mais c'est loin d'arranger leur situation, ce sera toujours compliqué voire peut-être plus... alors là, je ne sais pas lequel des deux en souffrira le plus...

Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à vous :

**Ooo**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Edward ne savait pas faire, c'était gérer Bella. Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre - à lui - passablement énervée. Parfois elle s'arrêtait, le regardait furieusement, ouvrait la bouche prête à dire le fond de sa pensée mais à chaque fois, elle refermait sa mâchoire, secouait la tête en soupirant et reprenait ses cercles.

Edward la regardait faire, déjà couché depuis un moment. Si au début, il était impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, maintenant, il était plutôt amusé. Il en profitait pour mater son cul quand il le pouvait. Elle portait un top blanc et un shorty violet d'où était dessiné un smiley sourire sur les fesses : : )

Après encore une vingtaine de cercles elle abandonna et se coucha à côté d'Edward, en lui tournant le dos.

Il attendit un peu et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retourna pour se blottir contre lui.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps, Bella se réveilla sur le torse d'Edward qui jouait avec l'une de ses boucles brunes.

« Tu dors plus qu'une marmotte qui hiberne. _Déclara-t-il._

« Tu n'es pas mieux, tu traînes au lit.

« Parce que tu me prends pour ton oreiller. _Riposta-t-il._

« Pourquoi tu as dit que c'était sérieux ? _Changea-t-elle de sujet._

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

« J'ai pas vraiment dit qu'on avait couché ensemble...

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu connais beaucoup de choses qui font mal la première fois ?

« Le grand écart, la chute de cheval, l'épilation font mal la première fois.

« Et c'est tout à fait logique de faire toutes ces choses dans un jet ? _Demanda Edward._

« Peut-être pas la chute de cheval mais le reste est possible.

« Toi et moi savons bien ce que tu voulais dire et Charlie l'a très bien compris, lui aussi. N'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers, je te voyais bien t'empêcher de rire.

« Ça t'avançait pas à grand chose de lui dire que c'était sérieux. Maintenant, on est tous les deux coincés.

« Je pourrais te larguer parce que tu es trop compliquée... et trop folle.

« Charlie va t'arracher les couilles.

« J'y survivrai.

Bella se redressa et se plaça à califourchon sur Edward qui plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son shorty. Bella posa ses mains devant elle, sur le ventre finement musclé d'Edward.

« Je pourrais te larguer, moi. Ça ne le surprendra pas, vu que je suis compliquée et folle.

Edward arqua un sourcil.

« Au moins, tu l'admets. _Remarqua-t-il._ Mais il n'est pas question que je me fasses larguer.

« Question d'égo ? _S'enquit Bella._

« Question de principe.

« Mais on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble.

« Peu importe, dans un mois, je te largues, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te supporter plus longtemps que ça.

« Je ne suis pas si terrible. _S'offusqua-t-elle._

« J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à te tuer, alors si, tu es terrible.

Il la poussa sans délicatesse, la faisant atterrir brusquement sur le côté vide du lit. Il se leva, enfila des fringues parce qu'il n'était pas question d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain en boxer et sortit de la chambre. Bella avait rattrapé la couverture pour se recouvrir et resta dans le lit à flâner.

Trente minutes plus tard, Edward réapparut, les cheveux encore mouillés et se changea sous le regard appréciateur de Bella.

« Pourquoi tu changes de vêtements alors qu'ils étaient propres, ceux-là ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Quand je les ai mis, je n'étais pas propre.

« Est-ce que t'es sérieux ? Tu n'étais pas sales non plus et tes fringues n'ont pas pu se salir alors que tu ne les as portés dix secondes.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu es bizarre. _Affirma-t-elle._

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? _Fit-il, perplexe._

« Je ne suis pas bizarre, je suis compliquée et folle, c'est ce que tu as dit.

« Et bien j'ajoute bizarre à la liste.

« Tu ne peux pas, la liste est close depuis plus de dix minutes.

Edward rit aux propos de Bella, ça ne tournait pas très rond là-haut.

Bella se leva, prit ses vêtements qu'Edward avait ramassés et pliés la veille – alors qu'elle les avait mis en boule par terre – et alla prendre sa douche, ses vêtements sous le bras.

**Ooo**

Vous êtes prévenues, dans un mois, Edward largue Bella :p

Mais ça va être marrant, avant ça, non ? Enfin, moi je sais ce qui les attends...


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne me répéterais jamais assez : Merci.

**Olivia :** Arf, je ne sais pas, elle est compliquée et folle et lui... il est bizarre. Ça pourrait faire une sorte de réaction chimique qui entraînerait une explosion nucléaire.

**Jazz :** Jus de Carotte aussi a tenté de parier... elle doit être en train de trembler sous le gage que je lui réserve (je suis encore en réflexion pour son pari raté)... alors, tu tiens le pari ? ^^

**Flopy69 :** Je pense comme toi, ils se sont bien trouvés...

**Marie :** Un peu de patience, voyons... xD

**Sandry :** Un mois pour que Charlie pense qu'il a essayé très fort de maintenir des sentiments pour sa fille malgré qu'elle soit... elle. Quelle mauvaise estime tu as pour lui, dis donc... (je dis ça, mais il tue des gens, et en tortures quelques-uns au cours de quelques discussions...)

**RC :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Ooo**

Quand elle descendis à la cuisine, Edward finissait de boire son café. Elle sortit sa boite de céréales et s'en versa un bol, elle y rajouta du lait et se plaça face à Edward.

« Charlie est parti avec ton frère régler une affaire, il a dit que si tu voulais partir, tes clés étaient toujours dans le pot fourre-tout sur le meuble près de l'entrée et qu'il fallait vérifier que la fenêtre de ta chambre était bien fermée avant de partir.

« Ok et où est ta famille ?

« Rentrés chez eux. _Répondit-il._

« Il n'y a plus de risque, alors ?

« Rien n'indique que James m'ait menti et si c'était le cas, on le saura seulement lorsqu'un autre mort surgira. Charlie a fait en sorte que tes clients habituels aie ton nouveau numéro.

Bella hocha la tête et finit son bol de céréales.

« Comment tu vas faire maintenant ? _Se moqua gentiment Edward._

Bella se leva et prit son bol, remplit du reste de lait.

« Comment je vais faire quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

Elle renversa le lait dans l'évier et mit le bol au lave-vaisselle.

« Pour dormir, puisque je retourne chez moi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour dormir. _Assura-t-elle._

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'était qu'elle avait toujours la chemise d'Edward dans son sac.

**Ooo**

Quitte à être seule, Bella décida qu'il valait mieux l'être dans son propre appartement. Elle alla chercher son sac de voyage, qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis son retour du Mexique, ayant toujours des vêtements dans sa commode, elle vérifia que sa fenêtre était fermée et s'en alla.

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas venue dans son appart, en dehors d'y passer pour prendre quelque-chose quand elle était avec Jake. Aussi, ça lui faisait bizarre d'être à nouveau là. La poussière s'était accumulée, elle décida donc de faire le grand ménage.

Elle prit une douche une fois que son appart fut propre et son ventre se rappela à sa mémoire. Elle avait été tellement occupé avec le balai, la serpillière et le chiffon pour les poussières qu'elle avait sauté le déjeuner. Bon, elle avait aussi regardé la télé entre deux coups de balai ou de chiffon, ce qui faisait que le ménage s'était éternisé sur pratiquement toute l'après-midi.

Elle ouvrit le frigo, qui était vide, puis les placards, vides eux aussi, le congélateur l'était tout autant. Pour ce qui était du frigo, c'était logique puisque rien ne serait encore bon si elle avait laissé quelque-chose mais elle avait aussi embarqué tout ce qui se mangeait quand elle avait emménagé chez Jake.

Elle regarda l'heure, les magasins étaient fermés depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle colla son front au mur et y plaqua ses mains autour de sa tête.

« J'ai faim ! _Geignit-elle._

Elle décida d'oublier son ventre devant un film.

À la fin de celui-ci, elle éteignit la télé et le lecteur DVD et se déshabilla tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre, éparpillant ses fringues pendant le trajet. Elle n'était plus qu'en shorty bleu ciel quand elle entra dans la chambre. Elle enfila une chemise blanche prit dans son armoire et chercha la chemise d'Edward dans son sac.

« Putain, quel enfoiré ! _Fulmina-t-elle._

Edward avait récupérer sa chemise. Après avoir pesté pendant dix minutes après Edward, elle se glissa sous la couette et tenta de s'endormir.

**Ooo**

Je vois vos airs offusqués... ''Non, pourquoi tu les as séparés ?'' ''Je te hais !''

Ne me haïssez pas tout de suite...

**Ooo**

Vers 2h du matin, Bella n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle hurla pour laisser échapper toute la frustration que le manque de sommeil avait engendré.

Elle s'était levée et faisait des allers-retours dans sa chambre. Elle alla dans le salon et reprit ses allers-retours. Décidant qu'elle n'avait, de toute façon, rien à perdre, elle prit les clés de sa voiture et sortit de son appartement, bien décidée à dormir, cette nuit.

Conduire pieds nus lui parut assez étrange.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle était au dernier étage d'un grand immeuble. Elle sonna à la porte plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Quand ce fut le cas, elle était soulagée qu'Edward soit chez lui. Il était en boxer, les cheveux plus en pétard que d'habitude et une mine fatiguée... comme s'il venait d'être réveillé, en fait.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Bella. Surtout en voyant Bella habillée comme ça. En chemise et en shorty, rien d'autre. Il se décala pour la faire entrer, comprenant la raison de sa visite nocturne.

« La chambre est en haut. _Lui indiqua-t-il, avant de bailler._

Bella monta les escaliers sans même jeter un œil au duplex d'Edward et entra dans la seule pièce dont la porte était entrouverte, la seconde et dernière porte sur la gauche. Elle entra sous les couvertures. Edward qui la suivait de près, referma la porte.

« Mets-toi plutôt de l'autre côté du lit, je préfère être à gauche.

Elle se décala et lorsqu'il se coucha, elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit aussitôt.

**Ooo**

C'est-y pas mignon, tout ça ? Edward n'a pas été cool de récupérer sa chemise mais il s'est bien rattrapé après... ^^

Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi mouvementé que le précédent, je vous l'accorde mais il faut bien en passer par là...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews.

**RC :** Mais de rien et merci à toi pour tes reviews.

**Guest :** Et bien, tu n'as qu'à demander... voici un autre pour toi.

**Marie :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira et oui, place au réveil...

**Flopy69 :** Quel mec digne de ce nom se plaindrait d'avoir une fille très peu vêtu sur le pas de sa porte ? ^^ Mais si la suite ne lui plaît pas, il n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à lui même, comme tu dis.

**Jazz :** C'est bien que tu tiennes parole... héhé... nous verrons donc cela un peu plus tard. Bizz.

**Sandry :** Oui, un doudou Edward ça doit être trop bien ! Et bien, je ne sais pas s'il y a plus d'avantage à avoir Bella chez soi que d'inconvénients... on va vite le découvrir, de toute façon.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**Ooo**

Bella fut réveillée par une horrible crampe d'estomac. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre pour calmer la douleur et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Elle se redressa, se maintenant en position assise mais se laissa retomber alors que son ventre criait de douleur.

Edward, alerté par les gémissements de Bella, entra dans la chambre. Il la vit se tortiller dans le lit tout en se tenant le ventre.

« Hey, arrête de gigoter. Tu veux des anti-douleurs, un médecin ?

Il s'assit sur le lit et vérifia qu'elle n'ait pas de fièvre.

« Non, j'ai trop mal au ventre ! _Geignit-elle._

« Ben justement...

« Je vais mourir.

« Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir. _Soupira Edward._

« Si je vais mourir, c'est obligé, j'ai trop mal. _Contra-t-elle._

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu partais en me laissant mourir. _Marmonna-t-elle._

« Ouais mais t'es chez moi et dans mon lit alors...

« Achève-moi... Putain ! J'ai trop mal.

« Désolé, je suis contre l'euthanasie.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Plus sérieusement, Bella, t'as quoi ?

« Je suis en train de mourir.

« Ouais mais de quoi ?

« De mon ventre !

Il soupira.

« Où exactement ? Ça peut être l'appendicite ou alors tes règles ?

« Stupide idiot, j'ai mal à l'estomac.

« Tu as mangé quand, la dernière fois ?

« Hier matin. Saloperie de ventre !

« Stupide idiote, je vais te chercher à manger.

**Ooo**

Edward ferait un bon médecin, qui veut jouer au docteur ?

**Ooo**

Ça faisait trois jours que Bella squattait chez Edward, trois jours et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Comment une fille aussi fine qu'une brindille pouvait laisser autant de miettes derrière elle ? Sans parler de ses fringues qu'elle semait un peu partout. Il allait finir par la foutre à la porte si elle ne faisait pas d'effort.

« Bella ? _L'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle admirait la vue du balcon._

« Mmh.

Il lui prit le bras avec sa main libre pour la retourner, il n'avait pas l'intention de parler à son dos.

« Je te jure que si tu ne ranges pas tes fringues, je te fous dehors !

Il agita la boule de fringues qu'il venait de ramasser et les lui balança à la figure avant de repartir à l'intérieur.

« Et tu ne passeras pas forcément par la porte. _Ajouta-t-il._

Bella ramassa ses fringues et entra par la baie vitrée du salon. Le salon d'Edward était spacieux, sur la gauche de Bella, se trouvait la cuisine. Tout était rangé et propre - trop rangé, trop propre - c'était limite maladif. Elle grimpa les escaliers et entra dans la seconde pièce à droite, face à la chambre d'Edward, il s'agissait de la salle de bain, Bella enfourna ses fringues dans la corbeille à linge sale et soupira en voyant que même les fringues sales d'Edward étaient pliées dans la corbeille.

**Ooo**

Edward s'affairait dans la cuisine pour le dîner, il avait laissé Bella cuisiner la veille, elle avait fait des spaghettis au chocotella – une pâte à tartiner chocolat-noisette – il n'avait pas toucher à son assiette et s'était jurer de ne plus jamais la laisser cuisiner.

Pendant qu'Edward préparait le repas, Bella était en train de danser devant la chaîne hifi du salon, virevoltant sur place et secouant les hanches. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de laisser ses fringues par terre et Edward l'ayant menacée deux fois de la balancer par le balcon, Bella avait trouvé la solution idéale, elle se baladait toute la journée en shorty et en chemise (à elle ou à Edward), en top ou en tee-shirt.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Edward baissa le feu sous la casserole pour aller ouvrir alors que Bella frétillait toujours sur la musique.

« Bonjour, Edward. _Fit Aro lorsqu'Edward lui ouvrit._ Tu es difficile à trouver, ces temps-ci.

« Et bien, je suis là, maintenant. _Dit Edward._

« Il me semble t'avoir demander de régler ta connerie ? Aurais-je oublié de le faire ? Vas-tu me laisser sur le palier ?

Edward se décala, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre puisqu'Aro allait tout découvrir par lui-même. Aro entra et fut à la fois surpris et contrarié de voir Bella danser dans le salon d'Edward. Bella fit un cercle et s'arrêta net en voyant Aro la regarder. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, un geste de la main en lançant un joyeux ''Salut !''.

« Il me tardait de te revoir, Anna.

Aro se tourna alors vers Edward.

« Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, tu devais me la ramener, non ?

« Ou la tuer. _Lui fit-il remarquer._

Bella grimaça.

« Alors dis-moi, pourquoi la petite est dans ton salon et pas chez moi ou dans un cercueil ? Je conçois que tu veuilles la garder pour toi mais je t'aurais fait un prix, tu sais ?

« Mets-le toi où tu veux, ton prix. _Asséna Edward._ La ''petite'' ne s'appelle pas Anna mais Bella... Isabella Swan.

Aro fut surpris par la nouvelle, comme s'il avait apprit l'existence des vampires.

« Est-ce la fille de Charlie ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Ouais.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans ton salon ? _Demanda Aro._

Il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi Bella, fille du concurrent direct du père d'Edward, était là, en petite tenue. Il n'était évidemment pas au courant de leur accord.

« C'est compliqué. _Soupira Edward._

« Ouais. _Appuya Bella._ Comme moi, quoi.

« N'en rajoute pas. _Claqua Edward._

« Vous sortez ensemble ? _Demanda Aro._

« C'est compliqué, ça aussi. _Répondit Edward._

« On a couché ensemble. _Ajouta Bella._

Aro parut amusé, Edward se pinça l'arête du nez, blasé.

« Charlie est au courant ? _S'enquit Aro._

« Ouais. _Soupira Edward._ Je crois qu'elle a décidé que le monde entier devait être au courant. Du coup, maintenant, je suis un peu coincé avec elle.

« Fallait réfléchir avant de parler. _Déclara Bella._

Edward la regardait furieusement, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui parlait sans réfléchir, c'était elle.

« Peu importe, dans trois semaines, je te largues. _L'informa-t-il._

« Trois semaines et un jour. _Rectifia Bella._

Edward la fixa incrédule.

« Maintenant que je suis sûr de ne pas avoir d'ennui, je vais vous laisser régler vos querelles.

Aro s'éclipsa, Edward le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

« Tu fais le décompte ? _S'enquit Edward une fois la porte refermée._

« Non, je venais de calculer.

Edward la fixa soupçonneux.

« Tu serais bluffé par les pouvoirs de mon cerveau. _Persifla-t-elle._

« Je demande à voir. _Fit-il sceptique._

« Demande-moi n'importe quelle opération.

« 456 X 47 ? _lui demanda-t-il._

« 21 432. _Répondit-elle presque aussitôt._

Edward sortit son téléphone pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de se foutre de lui.

« 2 684 X 96 + 34 / 213 ?

« Avec ou sans parenthèses ?

« Les deux.

« Elle lui donna toutes les réponses possibles en fonction de la position des parenthèses.

« J'avais dit quoi ? _Demanda Edward qui avait déjà oublié l'opération._

Bella lui répéta la dite opération_._

Edward fit les trois calculs.

« Putain !

Bella lui sourit, fière d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas sauté autant de classes parce que les profs étaient pressés de ne plus me voir, j'ai une excellent mémoire, un bon sens de l'observation et je calcule plus vite de tête que toi sur ton téléphone.

Edward était ébahi, c'était très... surprenant. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que Bella était surdouée, il aurait pu le massacrer pour s'être foutu de sa gueule. Peut-être que son cerveau équilibrait ses accès de folie, ses peurs stupides et tout le reste avec ces trois choses. Il avait toujours pensé que les surdoués étaient assez spéciaux, dans le mauvais sens du terme, et Bella le confirmait plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« N'empêche que la surdouée croit qu'elle va mourir alors qu'elle a seulement sauté deux repas. _Lança-t-il, moqueur, en retournant au salon. _

« Je savais bien que j'avais faim. _Soupira-t-elle._ Mais j'avais trop mal au ventre pour manger et même pour penser à manger.

« Mets donc la table au lieu de raconter des conneries. _Railla-t-il. _

**Ooo**

Qui a déjà mangé des spaghettis au chocotella ? Pas moi mais peut-être que c'est bon...

Notre duo cohabite plutôt bien, on dirait ?

On est plus vers la fin que vers le début... malheureusement... il reste 15 pages de petits épisodes. :'(


	17. Chapter 17

**Sandry** **:** Oui, pour Aro c'est réglé... On ne le verra plus. Non, tu n'es pas la seule... beaucoup ont pensé comme toi mais vous n'êtes pas très patientes, hein... Cela dit, j'ai une prochaine histoire qui pourra correspondre à tes attentes de bonne perverse où Edward profite bien de Bella...

**Rc :** Merci, j'espère que celui-ci le sera aussi.

Flopy69 : Des pâtes au sucre... je préfère aussi le classique, pas de sucre ni de chocolat dans mes pâtes... En même temps, une fille qui mange des pâtes au chocotella, c'est terrifiant. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Jazz :** Bientôt, nous saurons si tu gagnes le pari ou... un gage. ^^ J'imagine bien, Ed' est un très bon docteur ! Ouais, faudrait jamais que ça se finisse mais ça finirait par tourner en rond, à force.

Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour vos reviews

**Ooo**

Edward reçut un sms tôt, ce matin. On le chargeait de tuer un certain Jefferson Stink, 28 ans, enfermé à la clinique psychiatrique de Seattle. Il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse, il devait vérifier si la clinique proposait une offre d'emploi quelconque afin de lui permettre d'approcher ce type. Il soupira en voyant qu'aucune offre ne s'affichait dans la rubrique ''nous recrutons'' de leur site internet. Le seul moyen d'atteindre Stink était de se faire interner, lui aussi. Il devait donc passer pour fou mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire.

« Bella ? Criait_ Edward dans tout l'appartement._

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il vit la porte-fenêtre coulissante entrouverte et se dirigea donc vers le balcon.

Bella s'y trouvait, allongée à même le sol, regardant les étoiles dans le ciel.

« Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois.

« Je sais, j'ai entendu. _Lui dit-elle._

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

« Je regarde les étoiles, tu devrais essayé, c'est très relaxant.

« Allongée par terre ?

Elle détourna les yeux des étoiles pour les plonger dans ceux d'Edward.

« C'est la meilleure façon de faire. _Déclara-t-elle._

Edward haussa les épaules et s'allongea à la droite de Bella.

« Ce n'est pas du tout confortable. _Se plaignit-il._

« Arrête de te plaindre.

« Tu sais qu'il y a des transats, juste là ?

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas.

« On est allongé là où se posent nos chaussures dégueulasses. _Reprit-il._

« Ton appart est plus clean qu'une salle d'opération, tu n'arrêtes pas de tout nettoyer.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de tout dégueulasser. _Riposta-t-il._

« Tu es invivable. _Lança-t-elle._

« Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi, c'est toi qui est invivable.

« Donne-moi ta chemise et je rentre chez moi.

« Pas question.

« Pourquoi ? _S'enquit-elle._

« C'est à moi.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Tu peux faire un boulot pour moi ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

« C'est bien payé ?

« Tu ne seras pas payée, tu ne payes pas de loyer, ni la bouffe et tu me rends la vie impossible.

« Est-ce que c'est marrant ? _S'enquit-elle._

« Tu dois tuer quelqu'un.

« Cool.

« Il est interné dans une clinique psychiatrique donc tu dois t'y faire interner aussi.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu en train de me piéger ?

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? _Soupira Edward._

« Pour te débarrasser de moi. _L'accusa-t-elle._

« J'ai juste à attendre vingt jours pour être débarrassé de toi, Bella.

« Je te quitterais avant que tu ne me quittes. _Déclara-t-elle._

« Fais-le maintenant. _La défia-t-il._

Elle le regarda furieusement.

« Je ferais ton truc mais t'as intérêt à me sortir de là.

« Ok, j'appellerai voir s'ils peuvent te prendre immédiatement, de combien de temps penses-tu avoir besoin ?

« Une semaine si je ne veux pas attirer les soupçons, deux tout au plus.

« Très bien.

« Edward ? _Murmura-t-elle._

« Oui ?

« Pourquoi tu planifies tout ?

« Je n'aime pas les surprises.

« Aucune ?

« Non.

« Mais tu aimes les choco-surprises ? _S'enquit-elle._

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je suis sûre que non.

« C'est un œuf en chocolat et à l'intérieur, il y a une surprise. C'est le truc le plus cool de la terre, c'est trop bon. Tu n'en as jamais eu ?

« Non et je ne veux pas en avoir.

« Tu n'aimes aucune sorte de surprise ?

« J'ai déjà répondu à ça. _Soupira-t-il._

Bella se redressa vivement et se mit à califourchon avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de se redresser lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se déhancha sur lui, une seule fois en lui lançant un regard lubrique.

« Pas même ce genre de surprise ? _Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. _

Edward sourit.

« Pas spécialement. _Mentit-il._

Bella fronça les sourcils, piquée, elle entama plusieurs déhanchés et sentit l'excitation d'Edward sous elle.

« Si tu commences, tu finis. _La prévint-il._

Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter maintenant qu'elle était, elle aussi, excitée par ce qui s'annonçait - même si son intention était seulement de prouver à Edward qu'il y avait des surprises qu'il pouvait aimer et non de véritablement coucher avec lui.

« Enlève ça. _Ordonna-t-elle en tirant sur le tee-shirt d'Edward._

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire sous l'ordre mais obéit tout de même. Bella défit la ceinture d'Edward et déboutonna son jean qu'elle baissa jusqu'aux genoux. Elle retira la chemise d'Edward qu'elle portait et se plaça debout au-dessus d'Edward, un pied de chaque côté de ses hanches, ses pouces jouant avec l'élastique de son shorty. Edward attendait, le regard figé sur Bella. Elle fit descendre son shorty en restant au-dessus de lui et une fois qu'elle eut enlevé un pied du shorty, elle se redressa et releva juste l'autre pied pour que le shorty glisse. Il était déjà prêt pour elle et elle était déjà prête pour lui. Elle se laissa tomber à genou, par dessus Edward et ses mains posées sur le sol de par et d'autre de la tête d'Edward, elle l'embrassa avidement. Edward la caressa en partant de sa nuque, s'attarda sur ses seins, descendit le long de ses flancs, passa par ses hanches et l'une de ses mains se faufila sur son intimité. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà bien excitée et elle confirma en s'empalant sur lui. Pendant qu'elle se déhanchait sur lui, il la ramena à lui, lui suçotait le coup, la mordillait. L'embrassa, lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Il sentait la dureté du sol contre son dos mais il n'en avait que faire. Elle explosa de plaisir la première mais ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'Edward ne le fit pas. Elle n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre avant que ça n'arrive. Elle se laissa retomber sur son torse et ils restèrent ainsi avant de reprendre leur respiration.

« J'admets qu'il peut y avoir des surprises agréables. _Fit Edward._ Mais je préfère que ce ne soit pas à même le sol.

« Ce que tu peux être... _Commença Bella avant de soupirer._ C'était juste agréable ?

Edward se releva et se rhabilla en fixant Bella qui faisait de même, visiblement en colère. Il voulut la rassurer puis finalement, il trouvait l'idée de la mettre en colère plutôt alléchante.

« Je ne parlais pas de ta... performance, ok ? Ça, c'était juste... passable.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança lui prouva qu'il avait réussi.

« Si tu veux, tu peux essayer de faire mieux. _Proposa-t-il, moqueur._

Elle lui balança son poing dans la figure mais il le rattrapa et tira dessus pour la rapprocher brusquement de lui. Il l'emprisonna contre son torse en la maintenant un bras derrière le dos, il posa l'autre sur son cul. Il déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et lorsque sa bouche fut près de son oreille, il lui murmura :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile de te mettre en colère. Le sexe avec toi est génial mais je maintiens ma précédente proposition.

**Ooo**

Et bien, voilà le second round (on peut imaginer que le troisième a suivi juste après, je suppose...)

À la base, le lemon n'existait pas, je viens juste de l'écrire et de le rajouter... mais comme plusieurs d'entre vous m'en ont parlé, voilà. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur parce que je viens de l'improviser alors... (ça devait s'arrêter à Edward qui disait qu'il ne voulait pas de Choco-surprise (l'idiot, c'est tellement bon) et Bella n'aurait pas insisté davantage...

Dans le prochain chapitre, pas de lemon mais une mission pour Bella. (ça faisait longtemps)

J'ai eu plein de recette bizarre, pâte au sucre, tagliatelles (chaudes) au chocolat avec de la glace et des lasagnes au chocolat... est-ce que vous connaissez Bella ou... ? xD

Je suis perplexe pour les pâtes au sucre. Les tagliatelles et les lasagnes, je ne sais pas trop... et **Jus de Carottes** doit vérifier si les spaghettis à la pâte à tartiner sont bonnes pour assurer la crédibilité de mon histoire. (Un gage pour un pari qu'elle a perdu) Gare à toi... **Jazz**.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

**Sandry :** Elle va les faire devenir fous. Edward n'y va pas parce qu'il n'est pas aussi bon comédien que Bella. Ce n'était pas son but de se débarrasser d'elle mais c'est un bon moyen de le faire. ^^

**Flopy69 :** En même temps, elle, elle squatte chez lui et se fait traiter comme une reine : il nettoie tout, il lui fait à manger... il aurait dû exiger une compensation...:p

**Tiff :** Merci :) Bella assure toujours ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.

**Jazz :** C'est vrai ? Ça va rassurer **Jus de Carotte** alors parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle allait y goûter en fin de semaine ^^ Il va falloir que je trouve plus bizarre pour toi, alors... du moins si tu perds...

**Ooo**

« Ta cible c'est Jefferson Stink, 28 ans, tu te souviens de sa photo ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Ouais, tu me l'as montrée plusieurs fois alors qu'une fois aurait suffit. Arrête de radoter.

« Arrête de m'énerver.

Elle lui tira la langue, il leva les yeux au ciel. Ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la clinique. Edward s'approcha du guichet, Bella restait en retrait, vêtu de vêtements ample et d'une perruque rousse. Ses mains étaient jointes devant elle, elle se triturait les doigts tout en regardant par terre, levait quelque-fois des regards apeurés à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Edward quant à lui, portait d'affreuses lunettes de vue et ses cheveux étaient collés à son crâne par du gel.

« Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Mazer. _Se présenta Edward._ J'ai appelé ce matin pour un rendez-vous avec le directeur à 10h.

L'hôtesse consulta l'agenda.

« Bien sûr, c'est la porte derrière vous.

Edward la remercia avant de se retourner et de rejoindre la porte.

« Entrez. _Dit une voix après qu'il ait frappé._

« Viens Carla, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, le directeur d'une quarantaine d'années au ventre rebondi portait un costume bleu-gris, son crâne commençait à se dégarnir.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Sticker, installez-vous.

Edward et Bella s'assirent sur les chaises devant le bureau. Derrière le directeur, se trouvait une étagère remplie de dossier.

« Je vous écoute. _Fit Sticker._

« Voilà, comme je l'ai expliqué au téléphone, c'est au sujet de ma sœur, Carla. _Expliqua Edward en faisant un geste vers Bella._ Elle a des phobies vraiment handicapantes, elle a peur de l'eau et des gens. Du coup, elle ne sort pas de chez moi de peur de croiser quelqu'un. Nos parents n'étant plus là, je dois m'occuper d'elle mais dès que je m'absente, elle panique. J'ai dû arrêter de travailler pour elle mais je commence à manquer d'argent et il va bien falloir que je retrouve un boulot.

La phobie de l'eau était réelle, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait aucunement peur des gens.

« Je comprends. _Dis Sticker._ Carla ?

Bella se mit à crier en entendant qu'il l'appelait.

« Carla, calme-toi, ce n'est rien. _La rassura Edward. _Il ne va pas te faire de mal, je te le promet.

Bella regardait Sticker d'un air apeuré et tourna la tête vers Edward d'un air suppliant. Edward avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie.

« Je vais vous demander de venir avec nous pour qu'on lui présenter sa chambre, vous lui expliquerez les choses vous-même, puisqu'elle vous fait confiance. Laissez ce sac ici, par soucis de sécurité, nous devons voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Sticker les fit entrer dans le service psychiatrique et les mena jusqu'à la douzième porte sur la droite. La chambre était petite, une porte menait vers une salle de bain minuscule.

Sticker était resté sous l'encadrement de la porte tandis qu'Edward était entré dans la chambre avec Bella.

« Écoute, Carla, tu vas rester ici, les médecins vont te guérir. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

« Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? _Marmonna tristement Bella._

« Non, je ne peux pas même si je le voudrais.

Elle hocha la tête, il la prit dans ses bras. Bella plaça ses mains contre elle en soufflant :

« Trop près, trop près, trop près, trop près.

Edward la relâcha, elle se tut.

« Pouvez-vous vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien dans les poches ? _Fit le directeur._

Edward posa les mains par dessus les poches de son jean alors que Bella se tendait.

« Elle n'a rien. _Affirma Edward._

Il embrassa le front de Bella, lui promit de venir la voir samedi et sortit. Sticker verrouilla la chambre de Bella. Elle s'allongea dans le lit tandis qu'Edward allait régler les détails de l'internement de Bella. Son sac lui fut amené en même temps que son dîner qu'elle prendrait dans sa chambre dans un premier temps.

Après avoir englouti son plateau, le repas était loin d'égaler ceux d'Edward, quelqu'un vint le récupérer.

« J'aurais dû lui piquer sa chemise pendant qu'il avait le dos tourner. _Marmonna-t-elle._

Elle chercha un pyjama dans son sac et fus surprise d'y trouver la chemise d'Edward, la même qu'elle lui avait piquée en allant au Mexique. Elle fut touchée par l'attention.

Elle s'endormit en serrant la chemise contre elle, le nez dans le tissus.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Bella n'eut le droit de sortir de sa chambre qu'au bout du troisième jour, le jeudi. Elle entra dans la pièce commune où diverses activités étaient proposées. Télévision, jeux de cartes ou jeux de monopoly. L'un des infirmiers l'aperçut et vint à sa rencontre alors qu'elle regardait chaque personne dans la pièce d'un air apeuré.

« Tout va bien Carla, tu es en sécurité. _Dit-il._

Elle sursauta et se recula pour s'éloigner de l'infirmier.

« Peut-être aimerais-tu regarder la télévision ?

« D'accord. _Accepta-t-elle._

Elle s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils pour ne pas avoir à se mettre à côté de cette fille sur le canapé. Elle regardait la télévision sans vraiment suivre le feuilleton, il fallait vraiment qu'elle tue ce Stink rapidement, elle allait finir par devenir folle en restant ici.

Elle regardait de temps en temps derrière elle puisque le fauteuil tournait le dos au reste de la pièce. Pour les infirmiers, elle vérifiait que personne n'allait l'attaquer mais en fait, elle guettait l'arrivée de Stink.

Il arriva finalement, Bella attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se lever du fauteuil et se placer dos contre le mur à faire semblant de surveiller chaque personne dans la pièce. Lorsque Stink quitta enfin la grande salle, elle le suivit et le vit entrer dans sa chambre, elle garda le numéro de chambre en tête mais ne s'arrêta pas devant la porte, faisant comme si elle retournait dans la sienne.

Elle croisa Frisher, le psychiatre, qui lui rappela qu'ils avaient une séance dans une demi-heure ensemble.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Bella était assise, les jambes allongées sur le divan. Elle triturait ses doigts posés sur elle en se tournant de temps en temps pour regarder Frisher, assis sur un fauteuil, plus en arrière.

« Nous allons reprendre là où nous en étions restés la dernière fois. Indiqua-t-il. Je t'avais demandé de réfléchir aux questions que je t'avais posées. L'as-tu fait ?

« Oui.

« Es-tu prêtes à me répondre ?

« Je ne sais pas. _Dit-elle d'une petite voix._

« Pourquoi as-tu peur des autres ?

« Ils veulent me tuer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

« Ils ont tués mes parents, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me tuer alors ils vont le faire, bientôt.

« J'ai vu dans ton dossier que tes parents avaient été agressés dans la rue et tu as été témoin de la scène.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella.

« Ils sont morts devant moi, je n'ai rien pu faire. _Mentit-elle en pleurant doucement._

« Les agresseurs ont été arrêtés, ils sont en prison, maintenant. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire le moindre mal, tu le comprends.

« Pas eux, pas directement... il y a plein de tueurs en liberté, partout.

L'ironie de la situation la faisait bien rire mais elle se devait de garder une attitude triste et apeurée.

« Qu'en est-il de ta peur de l'eau ?

C'était une question plus perspicace que la précédente puisqu'elle s'attaquait à sa véritable phobie. Ça remontait en vérité, à ses 5 ans. Charlie lui avait raconté une histoire au sujet de l'Atlantide et elle avait dans l'idée de retrouver cet endroit, perdu au fond des océans.

_Cancun, 12 ans auparavant._

Comme il fallait bien commencer quelque-part, elle profita de leurs vacances à la plage pour commencer ses recherches. Elle s'était parée de tous le matériel nécessaire pour se faire : maillot de bain, bouée, masque et tuba. Ainsi prête, elle se dirigea droit vers les vagues et s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Jasper devait la surveiller mais il s'était trouvé des amies et jouait au beach-volley avec elles, il n'avait pas vu que sa petite sœur avait délaissé ses châteaux de sable. Elle était arrivée assez loin, bien plus loin de la zone de baignade autorisée, délimitée par des balises. Elle mit son tuba dans la bouche et se pencha vers l'avant pour mettre sa tête à moitié sous l'eau mais même avec le masque, elle ne voyait pas le fond. Il lui fallait plonger alors elle se défit de la bouée en gesticulant pour la quitter. Elle était sûre de pouvoir nager, si elle savait le faire avec la bouée, elle saurait le faire sans mais en fait, ça se révélait trop compliqué. L'eau la submergeait alors qu'elle se débattait férocement pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

_Aujourd'hui_

Tout ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir, après ça, c'était de s'être réveillée sur le sable mouillé en crachant de l'eau salé alors que des inconnus se trouvaient au-dessus d'elle.

« L'eau va essayé de me tuer.

« L'eau n'a pas de volonté propre, ce n'est pas un organisme vivant. Pourquoi penses-tu que l'eau veut essayer de te tuer ?

« Et bien... Hésita-t-elle. Il y avait beaucoup d'eau, ce jour-là.

Elle frissonna en repensant à cet instant, à Cancun, où elle se débattait pour rester à la surface alors que l'océan essayait de l'avaler.

« D'accord, bon, c'est déjà mieux que nos dernières séances. Une dernière chose avant de te laisser. Pourquoi dors-tu constamment avec la chemise de ton frère ?

Elle sourit en pensant à la chemise d'Edward qui n'était pas son frère mais avant Jacob, c'était avec le tee-shirt de Jasper qu'elle dormait.

« Ça m'aide à dormir. Répondit-elle simplement.

Charlie disait qu'il l'avait trop longtemps laissée avec son doudou. Alors que Jasper avait délaissé le sien vers 5-6 ans, Bella avait continué de dormir avec jusqu'à ses 9 ans et quand Charlie avait exigé qu'elle s'en sépare, elle avait contrecarré ses plans en dormant avec son frère. Elle avait eu le même mécanisme avec Jacob puis avec Edward. Une fois habituée à l'odeur de la personne qui la rassurait la nuit, elle pouvait dormir avec l'une de ses affaires portant son odeur. Ça l'apaisait, ça arrêtait toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle supposait que c'était une sorte d'angoisse qui la tenaillait au moment du coucher.

« Bon, on va en rester là, pour l'instant. Tu peux aller en salle commune pour t'occuper avant le repas.

Bella sortit du bureau comme si elle portait tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança dans le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Ooo**

Le psy n'a pas les vrais réponses mais vous, vous les avez. ^^ vous savez pourquoi elle a peur de l'eau et pourquoi elle a besoin d'Edward ou de sa chemise pour dormir...

J'espère que ça vous a plu...

A demain pour la suite.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nessa : **Merci pour ta review, J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Flopy69 :** On va finir par croire qu'Edward a vraiment un cœur... quoiqu'il a voulu la sauver au tout début, sa cause ne doit pas être perdue.

**Nana10 :** De rien et merci à toi pour ta review.

**Sandry :** Oui, tu as raison, elle devrait vraiment en profiter... ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Edward n'a pas que des défaut, il lui arrive d'avoir une ou deux qualités... de temps en temps. xD

**Liliws :** Je te réponds ici parce que tu as désactivé les pm. Alors, euh, non, je ne savais pas et je ne serais pas assez objective pour dire qu'elle l'est mais merci beaucoup de me le dire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Tu n'as pas passé une après-midi à ne rien faire puisque tu l'as passée à lire ma fic. ^^ Tu es la seconde personne à me dire que tu ne remarques pas mes fautes, soit je les ai bien dissimulées soit... j'ai réussi à ne pas en faire :D J'essaie de faire au mieux pour les traquer et les corriger avant la publication, cela dit. Je suis contente que les qualités et les défauts de mes personnages te plaisent. Je n'ai pas de problèmes à lire les scènes un peu violente comme celle d'Edward et de James mais tout le monde n'est pas dans mon cas alors j'ai trouvé ça normal de prévenir. Ne t'excuse pas de cette longue review, j'ai adoré la lire et pas parce que tu n'as dit que des choses gentilles à propos de ma fic. :)

Bisous et un long merci pour ta longue review.

**Ooo**

Après le petit-déjeuner de ce vendredi, les patients allèrent soit dans la salle commune soit dans leur chambre, Bella sortit la dernière du réfectoire en se tenant le ventre jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attendit une petite minute à l'intérieur puis en sortit, le couloir étant vide, elle entra rapidement dans la chambre 114 en veillant à ne laisser d'empreinte nul part.

Stink était à l'intérieur et se tourna vers l'intruse tandis qu'elle fermait la porte.

« Dégage de ma chambre. _Lui dit-il._

Elle n'obéit pas, elle s'approcha de lui, faussement timide. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cette folle lui voulait. Il la vit regarder son entre-jambe et se lécher les lèvres. Stink étant un mec, un mec qui n'avait pas eu de rapport depuis trop longtemps, il se dit que si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle pourrait l'avoir.

Bella qui comprit qu'il ne ferait pas attention à son prochain geste, lança son poing de toute ses forces dans la gorge de Stink, ce qui brisa sa pomme d'Adam et eut pour effet d'obstruer ses voies respiratoires, il perdit connaissance très vite et son cerveau finissant pas manquer d'oxygène, obligea son cœur à accélérer pour combler le manque avant de s'arrêter totalement. Elle mit des gants qu'elle avait piqué à Frisher et traîna le corps jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante et l'y laissa en fermant la porte. Elle jeta les gants dans les toilettes et tira la chasse en prenant un pan de sa chemise pour ne pas laisser d'empreinte.

Elle sortit de la chambre de façon naturelle et fus soulagée de ne voir personne dans le couloir, elle n'aurait pas à passer au plan B si ça avait été le cas.

Elle alla ensuite devant le bureau de Frisher et toqua. Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui dit d'entrer.

« Notre séance n'est que cet après-midi. _Lui dit-il._

Bella s'installa dans le fauteuil face au bureau de Frisher.

« Je crois que quelqu'un a empoisonné mon petit-déjeuner.

« Personne n'a empoisonné ton petit-déjeuner et personne n'essaye de te tuer.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Je crois que si.

« Tu es en pleine forme, c'est bien la preuve que tu n'as pas été empoisonnée. _Contra-t-il._

« Parce que je viens de tout vomir dans mes toilettes.

« Carla... tu ne peux pas te mettre à vomir.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je vomisse ? C'est vous qui voulez m'empoisonner ? Vous voulez me tuer !

Elle commença à faire de l'hyperventilation.

« Calme-toi, Carla, je ne veux pas te tuer, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

En voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, il déverrouilla le meuble où se trouvaient toutes sortes de médicaments dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il prit un sédatif injectable par seringue et se dirigea vers Bella. Le voyant faire elle se leva et recula.

« Ça te calmera, c'est juste un sédatif. _L'informa-t-il._

« Non, c'est du poison, vous allez me tuer.

Bella fut bloquée par le mur, elle se mit en boule comme pour se protéger, ce qui, elle le savait bien, était totalement inefficace. Il lui injecta le produit dans le bras et Bella se sentit rapidement très sereine. Il appela une infirmière qui l'aida à ramener Bella dans sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit les infirmiers ordonner aux patients de retourner dans leur chambre, elle resta bien sagement dans la sienne.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Bella n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis la cohue de la veille, sa porte n'ayant pas été déverrouillée depuis la découverte de ''l'incident''.

Quelqu'un déverrouilla sa porte et elle fut menée dans la salle de visite par un infirmier. Dans cette salle, se trouvait Edward, assis dans l'un des canapés. La salle était de taille moyenne, deux canapés se faisaient face et au fond de la salle, se trouvaient une table et quatre chaises.

« Tu es venu. _S'enjoua Bella._ Frisher a essayé de me tuer.

Edward réprima un sourire avant d'essayer de la rassurer :

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas clairement défini ses intentions.

L'infirmier les laissa seuls, Bella s'installa sur le canapé face à Edward. Ils ne quittèrent pas leur rôle pour autant, la pièce pouvait être mise sous écoute ou filmée bien que Bella ne trouva pas d'endroit où une caméra aurait pu être planquée, on n'était jamais trop parano dans ce métier, surtout au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

« Alors, comment se passe ton séjour ici ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, je n'ai rien à faire là. _Dit-elle._

« Tu as essayé de faire comme je t'ai dit ?

« Oui et maintenant, je veux rentrer.

« Pas aujourd'hui. _Dit-il._ Tu sais bien que je dois travailler et tu ne peux pas rester seule, tu sais pourquoi.

Il se leva et se réinstalla aux côtés de Bella, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'espère que tu comprends qu'ils auraient trop de soupçons si je t'enlevais d'ici maintenant, je reviendrais dès que l'info aura circulé dans les médias et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurais un ami dans la police qui m'aurait informé. Lundi ou mardi.

« Bien sûr, je comprends. _Dit Bella à voix haute._

Ils se dirent au revoir et sortirent de la salle en même temps, Edward quitta le service tandis que Bella fut raccompagnée dans sa chambre par l'infirmier. Une fois dans sa chambre, Bella s'allongea en soupirant.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Bella commençait à se sentir claustrophobe. Il était grand temps qu'il vienne la chercher. Le confinement dans les chambres n'étaient plus d'actualité, le coupable présumé était en isolement, le psychiatre avait apparemment cru à une crise de folie puisque ce patient était schizophrène et il avait remarqué que sa paranoïa avait progressé peu de temps avant le meurtre.

Bella l'avait aussi remarquée d'où le fait qu'elle ait mis son plan à exécution à ce moment-là. Elle s'était rendue chez le psychiatre juste après son méfait pour avoir un alibi en béton. Elle continuait évidemment à jouer la comédie, assurant au psychiatre que les deux patients disparus avaient été tués et qu'elle serait la prochaine. Le psychiatre lui avait révélé que le premier était en isolement et le second avait été dirigé dans un autre établissement pour ne pas aggraver sa peur en lui disant qu'il avait effectivement été tué. Ce qu'elle savait déjà.

le samedi suivant au soir, Bella tournait dans sa chambre, elle était en colère après Edward. Il n'était pas venu la chercher, ni lundi ni mardi, elle aurait dû s'en douter et elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça pour lui, elle n'était même pas payée...

Elle demanda à passer un coup de fil, on le lui accorda et elle appela Jasper.

« Swan.

« Jazz, c'est moi. _Dit-elle._

« Comment vas-tu ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Je suis internée à la clinique psychiatrique de Seattle, faut que tu viennes me chercher.

Elle l'entendit se retenir de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ? _Demanda-t-il tout en essayant de rester sérieux._

« Et bien, rien qu'un peu de ménage mais je n'ai pas de porte de sortie sous la main.

« Très bien, je ne suis pas tout près mais je viendrais te chercher lundi matin, je ne peux pas plus tôt.

« Super, ne me fais pas faux bond.

**Ooo**

Le prochain chapitre va peut-être vous plaire...


	20. Chapter 20

**Sandry :** Oui, heureusement qu'il y a Jasper... Les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.

**Flopy69** **:** Peut-être bien... Non, il n'est pas suicidaire... heureusement.

**Nana10 :** Oh, pour ça, tu peux compter sur Bella ;)

**Ooo**

Bella était enfin libre, elle fêtait sa liberté en saccageant l'appartement d'Edward. Il n'était pas là quand elle était arrivée alors elle avait crocheté sa serrure et maintenant, son appartement ressemblait à un champ de ruine. Il allait péter un câble et déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. Elle aurait bien aimer voir sa tête mais elle tenait à la vie alors elle s'en alla. Elle n'était pas censée être sortie de la clinique, elle se demandait combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait fait tout ça ?

Quand Edward fit entré sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'appartement, il comprit qu'elle avait été crocheté. Il pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur et eut un véritable choc.

Tous ses papiers étaient éparpillés au sol, la moindre décoration était brisée, les tableaux défaits du mur était déchirés en leur centre. La télé écran plat avait une grosse tâche blanche dégoulinante en son centre. Au sol, était dessiné au marqueur noir une silhouette d'homme, comme dans les films policiers pour visualiser la victime. La silhouette faisait un doigt d'honneur et une tâche de sauce tomate faisait office de tâche de sang au niveau de son abdomen.

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises, tirant dessus ensuite. Celui qui avait fait ça allait mourir. L'étage n'était pas mieux, ses vêtements traînaient partout, dans le couloir, dans sa chambre, dans la salle de bain, dans son bureau et dans la chambre d'ami. Ses fringues sales étaient mélangées avec celles qui étaient propres, comme pour l'énerver davantage.

C'était comme si quelqu'un le connaissait si bien qu'il savait comment le rendre fou. Bella lui vint immédiatement en tête mais elle était encore dans cette clinique. En même temps, qui d'autre serait assez fou pour dessiner la silhouette d'une victime sur son parquet ?

Il appela la clinique, espérant qu'un infirmier ou un aide-soignant répondrait malgré l'heure tardive.

« Clinique privée de Seattle. _Fit la voix au téléphone._

« Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mr Mazer à l'appareil, j'aimerais savoir si tout se passe bien avec ma sœur, Clara Mazer ?

« Veuillez patienter quelques minutes.

Edward patientait tout en essayant de se calmer mais à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard quelque-part, le bordel l'énervait un peu plus.

« Heu, je suis désolé monsieur mais elle ne fait plus partie des patientes, la police est venue la chercher, elle serait un témoin capital, d'après ma collègue.

Il raccrocha, furax.

« Putain mais c'est quoi son problème ?! _Ragea-t-il. _

Il lui avait bien dit qu'il viendrait la chercher lundi ou mardi, il avait jusqu'à demain.

« Merde ! _Grogna-t-il._

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait pu comprendre qu'il viendrait la semaine juste avant. Pourquoi il n'avait pas précisé ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle aurait suffisamment de logique pour comprendre que trois jours auraient été trop courts.

« Tu parles d'une surdouée. _Marmonna-t-il._

Il appela sur le portable de Bella et tombait directement sur le répondeur.

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant, je suis suis en train de tourbillonner sur la tête chez les toqués.

Elle se payait vraiment sa tête. Il essaya tout de même de paraître très calme.

« Salut Bella, c'est Edward, tu devrais changer ton répondeur puisque tu n'es plus à la clinique. Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'ai été te chercher pour rien. Du coup, je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai, je pensais que tu reviendrais pour les quatre jours et quelques qu'il nous reste mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je te remercie pour ce petit service. Si toutefois tu comptes passer, attends demain soir, mon appartement a été cambriolé et je ne suis pas d'humeur sociable tant que tout n'aura pas retrouvé d'ordre.

Il raccrocha et se félicita d'avoir pu paraître aussi calme alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, la retrouver et lui insérer son flingue dans la gorge.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Bella ne se posa pas de question quand elle écouta son répondeur. Edward n'était pas stupide, du moins, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'était. Aucun doute qu'il ait fait le lien entre son appartement en ruine et elle. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui rendre visite d'autant qu'elle avait sa chemise pour pouvoir dormir. Celle-ci ne portait plus l'odeur d'Edward depuis un moment mais le changement d'odeur s'était fait si progressivement qu'elle était toujours rassurée.

Elle se trouvait à New-York, dans l'appartement de son frère. Celui-ci étant toujours dans l'état de Washington ne se doutait pas qu'elle y était. Elle commanda une pizza et une canette de soda, comme elle l'avait fait au déjeuner. Elle menait une expérience pour savoir au bout de combien de temps l'écœurement viendrait après un moment en mangeant toujours son plat préféré. Elle avait choisi son deuxième plat préféré parce qu'elle ne voulait pas renoncer aux crêpes fourrés, elle allait donc manger une pizza fromage-œuf-bacon. L'expérience n'étant commencée que depuis ce midi, elle attendait sa commande avec impatience.

Quand enfin, le livreur sonna à la porte, elle accourut lui ouvrir. À peine la porte avait-elle été ouverte qu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur, la porte se referma en claquant et une arme était coincée dans sa bouche. Arme tenue par un Edward furieux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû allumer ton téléphone. _L'informa-t-il calmement._ La salle de bain ?

Elle pointa la porte au bout du couloir, il la dirigea vers cette porte.

« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 37h, j'ai passé la nuit dernière et une grande partie de la matinée à ranger et nettoyer ce que tu as fait. Tu ferais mieux d'être très coopérative. Ouvre la porte.

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait. Quand il la fit entrer dans la douche, elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Elle essaya de protester mais cessa tout mouvement en voyant le pouce d'Edward retirer la sécurité de l'arme qu'il maintenait toujours dans sa bouche. Il alluma la douche, uniquement du côté froid et le jet s'abattit avec force sur Bella qui tremblait sous la panique, suffoquant à cause de l'arme et sa respiration saccadée.

Edward retira son arme après quelques minutes atroces pour Bella et la laissa s'échapper. Elle alla s'asseoir contre le mur, encerclant ses jambes avec ses bras, grelottant de froid et de peur. Edward éteignit l'eau de la douche et s'accroupit devant Bella.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Bella. _Dit-il en jouant avec une de ses mèches mouillées._ La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément.

Il s'en alla, la laissant seule et paniquée dans la salle de bain.

**Ooo**

Bella s'est vengé, Edward s'est vengé de la vengeance de Bella... il ne comptait pas la laisser chez les fous, finalement, juste un malentendu...


	21. Chapter 21

Merci pour vos reviews, aujourd'hui, j'ai sacrifié des mini-glace milka pour vous...

**Jazz :** Mais tu es toute pardonnée, voyons... Tu trouves que la vengeance de Bella était trop douce ? Il a quand même dû tout ranger et tout nettoyer... (ça part difficilement, le marqueur sur le sol et le blanco sur la télé ^^) sans compter son obsession maladive pour les surfaces aseptisés. Par contre, ouais, Edward a été vraiment cruel avec elle... mais que veux-tu ? Il aime faire dans la démesure...

**Sandry :** Faut croire que oui mais la vengeance, ils l'ont dans la peau. Arf, il pensait qu'elle saurait mais oui, il aurait dû préciser. Et personne n'a eu l'idée d'aider Edward à ranger son appart ? C'est pas sympa... ^^

**Flopy69 :** Je crois que Bella n'a pas vraiment envie de subir une vengeance de niveau supérieur d'Edward... Mais nous verrons bien ce qu'il va se passer maintenant...

**Nana10 :** Bientôt, bientôt ^^

**Mariesophie :** Merci, la suite est là...

**Ooo**

Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Edward. Repenser à cette douche forcée la tétanisait encore. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour l'éviter tout en continuant ses petits boulots. Seulement, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle le voit, c'était impératif. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et comme il était à moitié responsable, il devait faire quelque-chose pour son problème.

Ce fut un véritable choc quand le médecin lui avait annoncé que ses vomissements n'étaient pas dû à sa seconde expérience alimentaire mais à une grossesse. Elle avait voulu avorter, elle n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'un enfant, c'était impensable qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que le garder en vie.

Elle n'était pas assez responsable. Tuer des gens, elle savait faire mais donner la vie... non.

Seulement, c'était trop tard. Elle avait dépassé la date fatidique des trois mois. Elle pouvait toujours aller dans un pays où cela était encore autorisé mais tout ça était trop pour elle. Il fallait qu'Edward vienne avec elle, après tout, c'était de sa faute.

**Ooo**

**Jazz :** Je réfléchis à ton gage... ^^

**Ooo**

Edward était occupé à satisfaire une blonde sulfureuse quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il continuait à se mouvoir derrière la fille à quatre-patte, ignorant la sonnette qui retentit à plusieurs reprises. Il se figea sous le plaisir et se retira tout en claquant la fesse de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour jeter son préservatif dans la poubelle collée au mur, il vit Bella adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte qui était restée ouverte. Belle le dévisageait furieusement tandis qu'il lui fit un sourire légèrement arrogant. La jeune fille s'était figée en s'asseyant sur le lit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette fille était là. Gênée d'avoir été vue dans cet instant intime, elle cacha son corps avec la couette.

Edward enfila un boxer tandis que la blonde se rhabillait. Il se tourna vers Bella qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu crochètes ma serrure, Bella. _Lança-t-il calmement._ Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es là ou tu attends de voir la seconde manche ?

« Je suis enceinte.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc puis fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?! _S'égosilla la blonde._ Tu as une copine ?

« Tanya, ça a été un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Maintenant, dégage.

Tanya était outrée et s'en alla sans demander son reste, bousculant Bella au passage qui ne s'était pas poussée pour autant. Edward enfila un jean et pressa Bella d'aller au salon, il ne comptait pas avoir ce genre de discussion dans la même pièce que ses touts récents exploits.

« Alors tu es enceinte ? _S'enquit-il une fois en bas._ Tu es sûre que c'est de moi, ça fait un moment...

« Je suis enceinte de trois mois et non, je n'ai pas pu le savoir avant, j'ai toujours eu mes règles. Paraît que ça arrive.

« Putain ! _Souffla-t-il._ Ce n'était pas censé se produire.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Il faut que tu m'accompagnes avec ton jet.

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il, les yeux interrogateurs._

« Pour avorter, c'est trop tard pour le faire ici.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« On ne va pas tuer notre bébé. _Objecta-t-il vivement._

« On tue des gens tous les jours.

''Tous les jours'' était peut-être exagéré mais ça arrivait souvent.

« Les gens que nous tuons ne sont pas des parties de nous, Bella. Ce n'était pas prévu mais il est là et nous allons être parent.

« Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça. _Dit-elle tristement._

« Et bien, tu as six mois pour apprendre. Tu es surdouée, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu es capable de faire, je suis sûr que ça en fera partie. En ce qui nous concerne, il va falloir apprendre à se supporter l'un l'autre. J'espère juste qu'il ne tiendra pas de ton caractère.

« Le tiens n'est pas franchement mieux. _Contesta-t-elle._

« On est dans la merde...

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Avec son ventre du cinquième mois, Bella ne pouvait plus dormir blottie contre Edward comme elle en avait l'habitude alors elle dormait le dos contre son torse tandis qu'Edward l'entourait de son bras, une main sur son ventre. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'endormaient et ils se réveillaient toujours plus ou moins dans la même position.

Ce matin-là, Edward fut réveillée par une Bella gigotante, en fait, elle frottait ses fesses contre lui et il pouvait voir que l'effet était déjà bien présent.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Grogna-t-il. _

« Rien du tout. _Dit-elle innocemment._

Elle se mit sur le dos pour regarder Edward et lui sourit.

« Tu es cruelle, tu le sais ça ? _S'enquit Edward._

Il la regarda un instant, ça faisait presque trois semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble et la grossesse de Bella ne l'avait pas rendue plus calme ou moins folle.

Il la contemplait, ses yeux chocolats, son nez, sa bouche qui ne voulait pas se taire. Il n'arrivait plus à être agacé de sa présence. Pire, il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'en aille. Il tombait amoureux d'elle. De cette fille folle, instable et incontrôlable.

« Je veux plus. _Affirma-t-il._

« Tu m'as dit d'arrêter. _Rétorqua-t-elle. _

« Je ne parle pas de ça.

Elle le questionna du regard.

« Je veux plus qu'une cohabitation, je veux plus que du sexe. Je te veux, toi.

Belle sourit puis le contempla. Ses cheveux indomptables, ses yeux verts, elle aimait beaucoup ses yeux verts. Elle aimait beaucoup le pousser à bout, aussi. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait déjà ? Elle ne savait pas trop mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait aimer, ce serait sûrement lui.

« Même si je suis compliquée et folle ?

« Parce que tu l'es. _Chuchota-t-il._

Elle l'embrassa pour lui signifier que oui, il aurait plus.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

« Bella, ouvre-moi la porte.

« Non !

« Bella, ma puce, ouvre s'il-te-plaît.

« J'ai dit non, arrête d'insister.

Il ne faisait pas que se supporter l'un l'autre depuis qu'ils avaient eu envie de plus, ils étaient devenus un couple, un vrai. Plus le temps passait et plus Edward se rendait compte à quel point sa vie partait dans tous les sens. Il pouvait tout contrôler sauf Bella et pourtant, il l'aimait.

Il frappa à nouveau contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« J'ai fais de la purée au tomat'chup.

« Tu mens, tu as horreur de mes plats.

Il souffla, il commençait à en avoir assez d'être bloqué dans le couloir alors que sa petite-amie enceinte de sept mois était de l'autre côté.

« Il va bien falloir que tu sortes. _L'informa-t-il._

« Non, pas du tout. _S'entêta-t-elle._

« Comment je fais pour prendre ma douche ? _S'enquit-il._

« L'immeuble est rempli de voisins, va chez eux.

Il soupira.

« Tu vas avoir faim.

« Commande une pizza et fais-la glisser sous la porte.

« Il n'y a pas assez de place.

« Des crêpes, alors. Tu les glisses une par une.

« Tu ne vas pas manger quelque-chose qui aura touché le sol ! _Grimaça-t-il._

« Le sol est aseptisé, tu fais le ménage tous les jours !

« Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu t'es enfermée ?

« Non ! _Claqua-t-elle._

« J'en ai marre, là ! _S'énerva-t-il._ Pousse-toi, je vais défoncer la porte.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

« Si, je peux et je vais le faire.

Il entendit finalement le verrou s'enclencher et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa petite-amie.

« Enfin ! _Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant._

Il se baissa pour laisser un baiser sur le ventre rond de Bella.

« Alors, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfermée ?

« Je suis grosse. _Bouda-t-elle._

Il la regarda impassible avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu n'es pas grosse, ma puce, tu es enceinte.

« Mais je suis quand même grosse.

« Non, pas du tout, tu es très belle et très sexy !

« Tu ne me fais plus l'amour.

Il fronça les sourcils puis l'embrassa férocement.

« J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour mais c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait plus le faire à cause du bébé.

Elle sourit, rassurée.

« Mais depuis quand tu fais ce que je dis ? _S'enquit-elle en arquant un sourcil._

« Alors là... tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

**Ooo**

J'ai pas mal hésité pour le bébé mais je ne voyais pas les choses autrement alors j'ai gardé mon idée de départ...

Le prochain chapitre sera malheureusement le dernier chapitre avec 3 épisodes mais il faut bien une fin, n'est-ce pas ?


	22. Chapter 22

Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews.

**Jazz :** Et... Siiiii ! Alors, ton gage, ce sera... d'inventer un plat (que bien sûr tu goûteras), mais ce plat doit être un plat qui pourrait être inventé par Bella... ^^ Bon courage.

Oui, j'ai d'autres fic. en cours d'écriture (des nouvelles fic. et la suite d'Âme de félin et celle de Perception).

**Personne14 :** Merci, oui la fic était déjà écrite, hormis certains passages rajoutés, alors c'est plus facile de publier très vite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Flopy69 :** Héhé, je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre ^^ Je me suis dit que beaucoup s'attendrait à ce qu'il n'en veuille pas alors... voilà. ^^ Puis au moins, il est remonté dans ton estime, c'est bien.

**Nina :** Désolée pour ça. Tu ne la reverras pas de toute façon, c'était juste une fille d'un soir.

**Twilight0507 :** Pas de soucis, J'espère que la fin te plaira.

**Nana10 :** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

En fait, i chapitres, et pas 3...

**Ooo**

« Je te déteste ! _Hurla Bella._ Tu n'es qu'un parasite ! Non, tu es pire que ça, tu es une merde de parasite ! Je vais te tuer. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Tu vas le regretter, je vais te tuer !

« Mademoiselle ?

« Donnez-moi une arme ! _Ordonna-t-elle._ Un flingue, un couteau, un scalpel. Je vais le tuer maintenant... comme ça, ce sera fait.

Bella frappa Edward aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« Connard !

« Bella... _Tenta-t-il en vain._

La sage-femme et l'auxiliaire de puériculture lancèrent un regard désolé à Edward tandis qu'il encaissait les coups et les insultes.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez vous calmer et respirer comme on vous l'a appris en cours pré-natal.

Bella la fusilla du regard.

« Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. _Cracha-t-elle._ J'ai trop mal pour vous écouter.

« Bella ! _La sermonna Edward._

« Oh toi, tais-toi ! T'avais tout prévu, hein ? Toi, le pro de la torture, ça t'amuses, hein ?!

« Arrêtes de délirer, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ça ira mieux après, tu verras.

Bella hurla sous la contraction.

« À la prochaine contraction, vous poussez. _Indiqua la sage-femme._

« Non ! _S'écria-t-elle._ J'aurais pas dû t'écouter... allons en Espagne ou peu importe, je veux avorter.

« Pour une sur-douée, je ne te trouves pas très logique. _Déclara Edward._ Mais je t'aime.

« Moi je ne t'aime pas.

« Si, je sais que tu m'aimes.

La contraction empêcha Bella de répliquer. Elle poussa malgré la douleur fulgurante. Quatre contractions plus tard, leur petite fille naquit.

Après avoir vérifié ses constantes, l'auxiliaire de puériculture la posa contre Bella, en peau à peau et les couvrit d'un drap pour que le nouveau-né se réchauffe.

« Quel est le nom de cette magnifique jeune fille ?

Edward se sentit con, ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé.

« Renesmée. _Lança Bella abruptement._

Edward lança un drôle de regard à Bella. Ils auraient vraiment dû en parler avant.

« Re... Renesmée ? _Répéta-t-il._

« Un mix entre les prénoms de nos mères...

« Renesmée. _Fit Edward, consterné._

**Ooo**

En peau à peau : le bébé est nu sur le torse nu de sa maman ou de son papa pour que ce premier se réchauffe.

**Ooo**

Bella dormait le nez dans la chemise d'Edward, Renesmée dormait aussi mais dans les bras de son père qui l'admirait depuis un moment. Elle paraissait calme mais elle n'avait qu'un jour alors il n'osait pas espérer qu'elle le reste jusqu'à... au moins ses 21 ans.

« Renesmée... _Murmura-t-il._ Je vais t'appeler Nessie, ma pauvre, tu es bien mal partie dans la vie. Un prénom vraiment... original et des parents complètement fous. Je ne te parle pas de ce qu'ils font comme boulot. Au moins, ton grand-père n'essaye plus de tuer ton père, c'est déjà ça...

**Flash-back**

Bella en était à la fin de son septième mois de grossesse mais ni sa famille ni celle d'Edward n'avait été mis au courant. Edward avait bien essayé de la raisonner pour changer ça mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas que Charlie soit au courant. Elle se sentait tout à fait capable de cacher l'existence de leur bébé pour le restant de sa vie. Edward n'était pas d'accord, évidemment. Elle redoutait la réaction de Charlie et de son frère. Pour les Cullen, elle s'en fichait mais ils étaient capables de le répéter à Charlie alors leur en parler était hors de question.

Edward avait bien essayé d'inviter leurs deux familles mais Bella les avait rappelé aussitôt pour annuler, prétextant qu'Edward avait oublié leur prochain voyage. Alors il avait élaboré tout un subterfuge pour que leur famille puisse enfin savoir : il avait reporté le rendez-vous de Bella chez le médecin sans lui en toucher un mot et quand elle se rendit compte que le chauffeur ne prenait pas le bon chemin, c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la voiture aussi rapidement qu'avant. Edward s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse une crise mais elle était restée silencieuse durant tout le trajet. Elle savait bien que c'était inévitable et qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser l'échéance éternellement.

Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit qu'ils allaient d'abord chez les parents d'Edward. Ce fut Emmett qui ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteinte, il était impatient de connaître la nouvelle qu'Edward et Bella voulait leur annoncer. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Bella et son gros ventre.

« Putain, Bella... qu'est-ce que t'as bouffé ? _Lança-t-il._

Elle se renfrogna et lui fit son regard de tueuse, Emmett sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Allez, entrez, j'ai comme une petite idée de la grande nouvelle.

Emmett était le seul à savoir qu'il y aurait une annonce de faite alors Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent très vite, alertés par les propos de leur fils. Carlisle fronça légèrement les sourcils en direction du ventre de Bella et Esmée afficha un air à la fois surprise et à la fois ravie.

« Oh mon dieu ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ Tu es enceinte, vous allez avoir un bébé. Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? Oh, je suis tellement contente. Carlisle, on va être grand-parents.

« Je n'ai que 46 ans, je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père.

« Carlisle, mon père avait 6 ans de moins quand je suis tombée enceinte d'Emmett. _Le réprimanda Esmée._

« Certes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que l'histoire se répète.

« Vous allez nous laissez parler à un moment ou à un autre ou... ? _Fit Edward._

« Désolé mon chéri, venez, je vais vous servir à boire et vous allez tout nous raconter.

Bella et Edward allèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés. Bella se blottit contre Edward surtout pour lui demander discrètement :

« Je pensais qu'il suffisait juste de dire que j'étais enceinte, pas qu'on allait devoir tout leur raconter.

Edward rit, l'embrassa mais ne répondit pas.

Après avoir discuter un long moment, ils prirent congé et Edward annonça à Bella qu'ils allaient maintenant chez son père qui les attendait avec Jasper.

Autant dire qu'elle n'en menait pas large quand elle pénétra dans la villa où l'attendait son père et son frère. Jasper était occupé avec l'ordinateur et Charlie regardait un match de base-ball. Il se leva quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se figea en voyant sa fille. Jasper qui venait de se tourner vers eux, toujours assis dans le fauteuil de bureau serra la mâchoire.

« Salut. _Fit Bella d'une toute petite voie._ On a quelque-chose à vous annoncer.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai. _Marmonna Charlie._

Il se frotta la mâchoire d'une main tout en essayant de trouver ses mots.

« Quand je t'ai demandé si c'était sérieux entre vous, je ne voulais pas que ça le soit à ce point là. _Lança-t-il à Edward._ Pas... déjà. Bordel, elle a 18 ans et elle est... enfin, tu sais comment elle est.

Edward sourit, contrit mais affirma sa position en prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne.

« Quelle connerie. _Soupira-t-il pour lui-même._ Edward, je... j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer, là alors... je vais juste aller faire un tour et vous ne serez plus là quand je reviendrai.

Charlie sortit de la villa, le visage livide. Jasper, qui était toujours un peu sous le choc, finit par se lever et s'approcher du couple. Bella mit ses deux mains sur son ventre et attendit qu'il dise quelque-chose. Une fois arrivé devant eux, il regarda Bella, son ventre puis Edward. Il serra son poing et l'envoya directement sur le visage d'Edward. Bella ferma les yeux instinctivement, Edward s'était redressé quand elle les rouvrit.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait. _Lança Jasper._ Félicitation à vous deux.

**Fin du flash-back**

« Tout va bien maintenant, tonton Jazz est content d'avoir une si jolie nièce et Charlie s'est finalement fait à l'idée, je suis sûr qu'il t'aimera. Ils ne t'ont vu qu'en photo mais ils devraient venir te voir très vite. Je te le dis maintenant parce que je sais que tu ne t'en rappelleras jamais : Tu as été conçue à onze milles mètres d'altitude.

**Ooo**

**Ooo**

Edward pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital et courut vers l'ascenseur dont les portes commençaient à se fermer. Il bloqua la fermeture avec la main et entra à l'intérieur. Il salua l'auxiliaire de puériculture qui se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Il la reconnut, c'était celle qui avait assisté la sage-femme à la naissance de Nessie.

« Vous devez être pressé de ramener votre petite famille à la maison ?

« Je pense que le personnel de la maternité l'est plus que moi. Je sais à quel point Bella peut être particulièrement... chiante.

« L'accouchement n'est pas évident pour toutes les femmes. _Le rassura-t-elle._ Ça devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques jours. Toutes les femmes ne réagissent pas de la même façon et il y en a certaines qui sont atteintes du baby-blues comme votre amie, puis elle est jeune, c'est normal qu'elle ne pense pas être à la hauteur, elle est jeune.

« Au moins, elle ne vous menace plus de vous tuer. _Ajouta-t-elle, amusée._

Edward sourit. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage et en sortant, il faillit être percuté par une autre auxiliaire de puériculture.

« Je suis désolée. _S'excusa-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans une pièce._

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Bella, le lit était vide et une auxiliaire de puériculture donnait le biberon à Nessie.

« Bella est dans la salle de bain ? _S'enquit-il en caressant la joue de sa fille._

« Euh... non. _Balbutia l'auxiliaire._ On ne sait pas où elle est.

« Quoi ?!

« Pauline a découvert son lit vide quand elle lui a ramené Renesmée de la nurserie, on ne la trouve nul part.

L'auxiliaire passa le bébé à Edward pour qu'il puisse finir de lui donner le biberon. Quand Nessie n'eut plus faim, il la remit dans le berceau et appela Bella. Comme il s'en doutait, il tomba directement sur le répondeur.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me retrouver, je ne peux pas faire ça.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas partir dès qu'il y a une difficulté, tu es maman, ta fille a besoin de toi et il n'est pas question que je te laisse être loin de nous.

**Ooo**

J'avais bien l'idée d'arrêter là et de vous mettre le dernier épisode plus tard... mais je ne suis pas cruelle alors... vous avez de la chance.

**Ooo**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la disparition de Bella. Charlie et Jasper avaient déployé tous les moyens possibles pour la retrouver, Carlisle et Edward avaient fait de même. Toutes les propriétés des Swan étaient surveillées, les comptes en banque de Bella, son téléphone qui demeurait continuellement éteint l'étaient aussi. Aucune trace d'elle, elle avait complètement disparue.

Edward s'occupait de Nessie mais il fallait dire que ces nerfs étaient soumis à rude épreuve, c'était une vraie criarde. Il avait dû laisser Emmett gérer ses affaires pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille, il passait son temps à vérifier les recherches de sa petite-amie pendant que la petite dormait.

Il venait de rentrer chez lui d'une visite chez papy Charlie, Nessie dormait dans la poussette et pour ne pas la réveiller, il la laissa dedans. En retirant son manteau, il remarqua un objet posé sur le dossier de son canapé. Il posa sa veste à cheval aux côtés de l'objet et le prit dans sa main. Ça avait la forme d'un œuf et c'était emballé dans un emballage blanc et rouge sur lequel était écrit choco-surprise.

Il garda l'œuf dans sa main et se tourna pour voir si Bella était cachée quelque-part. Il n'eut pas à regarder bien loin, Bella était debout dans la cuisine, un sac de voyage à ses pieds, elle se triturait les doigts et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse.

Il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça, la serrant si fort que s'en était douloureux pour elle mais elle ne dit rien, profitant de cet instant.

« Je suis désolée. _Dit-elle piteusement._ J'ai eu peur... je...

« Chut, tu es là. Tu ne pars plus !

« Non.

« Parce que la prochaine fois, je te jures que je te tues. Putain, un mois, Bella !

Il avait rêvé de cet instant un million de fois, à chaque fois, il trouvait différents moyen de lui faire regretter sa fuite mais là, tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de l'enchaînée pour la forcer à rester. Il l'embrassa avidement, il ne la relâcha qu'en entendant les gazouillements de Nessie. Il se dirigea vers la poussette et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Bella fixait le bébé, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Prends-la.

Après une hésitation, Bella prit sa fille dans les bras et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Mon bébé... _Murmura-t-elle._

Edward prit le sac de voyage pour aller ranger les affaires de Bella dans leur chambre mais c'était trop lourd pour que ce soit des vêtements. Il posa le sac sur l'îlot de la cuisine et l'ouvrit.

Le sac était rempli de livres et de magazines pour apprendre à s'occuper d'un bébé, d'un enfant ou à gérer un adolescent, il sourit. Son sourire se fit plus grand quand il vit Bella serrer doucement leur enfant dans ses bras en répétant silencieusement les mêmes mots : ''Je t'aime''. Les yeux de Bella s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Edward alors qu'elle continuait de répéter ces mots mais ces mots lui étaient maintenant destinés.

Finalement, Bella savait parfaitement comment s'occuper de sa fille, Edward passait la moitié de son temps à nettoyer et l'autre à s'occuper de sa fille, quand Bella le lui permettait parce que si elle avait des doutes autrefois, maintenant elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de sa fille... bien qu'elle soit toujours un peu folle.

_-Fin-_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit déjà fini... :'(

Je vous remercie énormément d'avoir lu mon histoire, de m'avoir donné vos avis ou mise en favoris. J'espère vous retrouver dans l'une de mes prochaines histoires. En attendant, peut-être que l'une de mes précédentes vous plaira ou bien celles d'autres auteurs, le site regorgent d'histoires alors je ne m'en fais pas pour vos lectures :)

Merci mille fois.


End file.
